


Myths Reborn to Truth

by CrookedStrings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Battle, Botw World Setting, Calamity Ganon - Freeform, Chosen Hero, Gen, Great Sea, Hero of Hyrule - Freeform, Hero of Legend - Freeform, Hero of Sky - Freeform, Hero of Time, Hero of Warriors - Freeform, Hero of Wilds, Hero of Wind - Freeform, Hero of the Four Sword - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Hylian Champion, I Kind of Just Wrote a Headcannon and Made it Work, Injury, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lost Races, Ordon - Freeform, Past Lives, Religion, Termina (Legend of Zelda), The Links Travel Hyrule in a Winnebago, hero of twilight - Freeform, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedStrings/pseuds/CrookedStrings
Summary: Hyrule.Everyone knows it.Everyone loves it.But Hyrule is no longer what people know it to be.Ganon is gone and now all that remains are the tales of what once was.Tales of the nine heroes who saved the land time and time again.But that is all just a myth, right?Modern Setting Linked Universe AU in which the Heroes of Hyrule are nothing more than myth and legend of the Hylian Religion, but as the threat of Ganon's first revival in 10,000 years looms over the lands of Hyrule, the successors of the original nine heroes are reformed into the new Hyrule Heroes.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	1. Links of Hyrule

Hyrule.  
Everyone knows it.  
Everyone loves it.  
But Hyrule is no longer what people know it to be.  
Ganon is gone and now all that remains are the tales of what once was, of the nine heroes who saved the land time and time again.  
But that is all just a myth, right?

Welcome to the modern world of Hyrule, a land that is no longer the only one in knowledge, but the mainland of the known world. You still have diverse groups of peoples, such as Hylians and Sheikah, Zora and Rito, Goron and Gerudo, but the Kokiri, Twili, Deku, and Minish are now dissolved into nothing but myths and legends.  
Monsters still roam around the lands and seas, but are rarely encountered, sticking to life in the more secluded areas of the world, such as the Hebra Mountains in Hyrule, or the Southern Swamp in Termina.

The heroes of Hyrule are now just stories in a biblical sense, debated by believer and non-believers alike to the reality behind whether these stories are fact or fiction.  
While remnants of their supposed history still remain, such as the Hero of Time’s collection of Magical Masks and the Chosen Hero’s Darkness Sealing Sword, many believe these to hold no magical properties and to have been made by ancient civilisation as replicas of their believed hero's powers.  
With Ganon being gone for many millennia, the people now believe that such is a myth as well. Ganon is now just a cautionary tale to children as a symbol of evil and what happens when you mess about and play with hell fire. 

The deeds done, the lives lost, the worlds destroyed, now reduced to the pitiful state of a child’s bedtime story. 

Little does the world know, these tales are nothing but the truth, and living relatives of these nine heroes of legend still remain, yet no one knows it, not even those nine heroes themselves. 

That now brings us to the future heroes, decedents of the former ones. 

Much like their predecessors before them, they are all named Link, but they just believe such to be no relation as the heroic name of Link is given to many boys across the nations.  
While all named Link, each one is vastly different from the next. 

We start at the eldest Link, Link Kokiri. Aged 34-years, Link Kokiri is the direct descendant from the Hero of Time. Tall and quiet, Kokiri grew up poor in the quite town of Deya Village, located in West Necluda with just his mother to care for him. His father was a bastard man who left before his birth, leaving his mother, whom he loved dearly, to care for him alone. She unfortunately passed away from a sudden stroke just last year. Kokiri moved to Kolomo Garrison in Central Hyrule when he was only 17-years of age where he worked as a solider in the Armed Forces until he was aged 30-years, when he was discharged after conflict in the nearby city of Termina broke out, leaving him blind in one eye and traumatised for life. He now lives a quiet life on the dairy farm Lon-Lon Ranch located in Central Hyrule just outside of Mabe Village, with his wife of 10-years Malon, whom of which he met while stationed in Gerudo Desert, at Arbiter Grounds where Malon was visiting an old friend. 

Link Kokiri is a firm believer that the stories of Heroes and Goddesses are nothing but white lies made up to keep people in line.

The next Link is the descendant of the Chosen Hero, Link Skyloft. Aged at only 19-years, Skyloft is the fourth oldest out of the nine descendants. Born and raised in the heart of Central Hyrule, Castle Town, Skyloft is one who comes from great money. Current med-student at the National Hyrule University, Skyloft has had everything handed to him on a golden platter, from being one of the only nine Links to have grown up with both of their parents all their life, to graduating from Saint Hylia Grammar Collage, the most prestigious private school in all of the known lands. Skyloft is currently living on campus at the Uni, having just started his first year, yet still located in Castle Town, just 45 minutes drive away from his parents. 

Link Skyloft believes that everything told in the tales of the Heroes and Goddesses is nothing but the truth and swears up and down that it is so. 

One of the younger Links is Link Koholint, aged 17-years and is the successor of the great Hero of Legend, one of the most reoccurring heroes in the stories. Koholint grew up with his uncle from the age of 4-years after his parents were arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment after they were involved in numerous violent drug crimes in the Akkala Region that resulted in the death of four men. Koholint continues to live with his uncle in the small yet dangerous area of North Akkala Valley, living in relative poverty as he tries to complete his final year of schooling at Akkala Regional High School. 

Link Koholint does not only disbelieve in the tales of the Heroes and Goddesses but despises them and curses those in belief of such absurdity. 

The second youngest Link, and possibly the most tragic one, Link Labyrinthine is at the young age of 16-years and is the distant relative of the heroic Hero of Hyrule. Originally born in the Woodland town of Thyphlo, Labyrinthine had both parents killed in monster attacks when he was still an infant, leaving him orphaned and forced into the system where he remains. Currently living within a Share Home in the Great Plateau area in the small suburb of Eastern Abbey, Labyrinthine is currently enrolled at Plateau High School where he is completing his year 11 schooling, determined to remain in school until his completion of his final year. 

Link Labyrinthine believes in the Goddesses but believes the tales of the Heroes are just biblical stories to emphasis their power.

The smallest of the nine descendants and the genetic reincarnation of the Hero of the Four Swords is Link Minish who is aged at 17-years. Minish lives with both parents and his Grandpa, whom of which is also his current boss. Born and raised in the Akkala Region, Minish grew up in the quaint area of Tarrey Town where he currently is working alongside his Grandpa in becoming a blacksmith for the Akkala Region, dropping out of Akkala Regional High School in year 10 to pursue such career in hopes to take over the family business when his Grandpa retires. 

Link Minish has no strong opinions on belief in relation to the tales of the Heroes and Goddesses deciding to remain neutral on the topic. 

The youngest of the nine aged at just 14-years is the most recent male born from the Hero of Winds bloodline, Link Helmaroc. Originally from the small oceanic island of Outset, located on the bordering waters of Hyrule in the Great Sea, Helmaroc moved to mainland Hyrule when he was 6-years of age as his parents wished to be closer to his Grandmother so that she could care for him and his 2-year-old sister Aryll when they were away. Currently residing in the Faron Region at the ocean village of Lurerin, Helmaroc has known only his Grandmother as his primary carer as his parents rarely come home as they are traveling salespersons, caring not for their children but more for their jobs. Helmaroc currently is in year 8 at Palmorae High School, where he rarely shows up, spending more time at the near by Palmorae Beach than in actual classes.

Link Helmaroc does not really believe in the tales of the Heroes and Goddesses but does not disprove them either due to his Grandmother’s strong beliefs in such. 

Link Rune is aged 17-years and is at the same age as his ancestor the Hylian Champion when he set out on his first quest to destroy Ganon. Residing in East Necluda in the bustling town of Hateno Village, Rune is fresh to the world around him after a fatal Lynel attack in his original home of Ubota Point in the Faron Region killed his family and left him comatose for a year only to awake with no memory of his past. After moving to Hateno Village on request of his doctor Dr Purah as so to be closer in case of emergency, Rune has since dropped out of school, seeing no need to continue having missed a year and no prior memories of the previous, and now currently works in at the Great Ton Pu Inn in the kitchens as a kitchen hand. 

Link Rune does not believe in the tales of the Heroes and Goddesses as he has little to no idea of the tales plots or significance at all. 

The third oldest Link and the second last one is Link Dynasty, relative to the Hero of Warriors aged at 20-years. Born to a family of soldiers, his father was killed in the battle of Termina just four years prior when he was only at age 16-years. That battle caused his mother, a marine at the time, to resign from the Army in hopes to preserve her life and care for her son. At age 18-years after graduating from Raruru Settlement High in Raruru, Central Hyrule where he grew up, Dynasty left home to study at Garrison Academy, a school where young men and women train day in day out to become the best of the best in combat for the Armed Forces. Dynasty currently resides in Central Hyrule city of Hyrule Garrison where he is a low rank foot-soldier from the National Hyrule Army. 

Link Dynasty believes that the tales of the Heroes and Goddesses are to be nothing but fictional stories to bring false hope in times of peril. 

The final Link and second oldest one at age 23-years is the future of the Hero of Twilight’s heritage, Link Twili. Twili originally lived in the Ordona Province, located between the nations of Hyrule and Termina named in the tiny farming village of Ordon. After the sudden disappearance of his mother when he was at the age of 10-years, his father was shunned in suspect of murdering her. Overcome with grief of not only the loss of his wife but the loss of the respect of the people of Ordona Province, Twili and his father fled to Hyrule, moving to the cold Hebra Region of Hyrule and creating a new life in the small country area of Tabantha Village. His father unfortunately suffered an untimely death after suffering mass brain trauma when he was kicked by a horse when Twili was only 16-years of age, resulting in Twili to decide to drop out of Tabantha Hills High School when he was in year 10 to pursue the goat and horse pedigree breeding farm him and his father had established all those years ago when they first moved.

Link Twili finds it impossible to believe in the tales of the Heroes and Goddesses due to the severe trauma he has been exposed to since childhood. 

Nine Links, none known to one another, yet soon will be forced together by the powers of the Goddesses as the threat of Ganon rises once again from the depths for the first time in 10,000 years.


	2. Powers Awakening

The threat of Ganon’s revival was unbeknownst on the morning of the first day of the Heroes of Hyrule’s awakening. The day was just an average Thursday in the mid-Autumn season.

Link Kokiri was taking deliveries from the into Mabe Village to be distributed across Central Hyrule, and Link Twili was doing very much the same transporting newly weened foals to the nearby farm in Salari Plains. Link Skyloft was bustling about his dorm room preparing for his first lecture of the day, with Link Dynasty being up for hours training with the other soldiers in his platoon. Link Labyrinthine was walking to school with a few of the other teenagers from the Share Home, and Link Koholint was waiting at a bus stop with other teenagers from the area to get to school. Link Minish was tidying the workshop while his Grandpa prepared for the day’s opening, while Link Rune was preparing pastries for the day’s consumption. Link Helmaroc was the only one not participating in their normal daily routine, having fallen asleep on Palmorae Beach the night before and still asleep with no signs of waking anytime soon.

The day was seemingly normal until the midday sun rose high in the sky.

Link Skyloft was the first to go, collapsing suddenly whilst walking to lunch with his friend Groose leaving chaos to fill the halls as people tried to grasp a reason as to why he had just fallen. Not even a minute after Link Skyloft fainted did Link Twili also go, passing out in the middle of the street as he leaves a café after talking to a potential client in Tabantha Village. Two minutes later in Hateno, Link Rune crashes to the floor as he is seen rolling out the dough to make fresh bread for the dinner rush later. At the same time Link Labyrinthine has his head collide harshly with his desk as his consciousness is ripped from him in the middle of his Geography class. It takes another minute before Link Minish is found by his Grandpa in a heap on the floor of the workshop after a loud bang resonates through the forge. Link Dynasty follows a second later as he blacks out mid-sentence as he talks to his commanding officer about possible relocation. Link Helmaroc follows the trend three minutes later as he falls and doesn’t get up as he is taken to the principal’s office by a teacher for truancy of his morning classes. The second last to fall, Link Koholint, collapses outside during lunch at the three seconds later as he chases his friend Ravio around the field in hope to reclaim his stolen phone. The final Link to fall victim to the odd occurrence of events does so ten minutes after the first as Link Kokiri loses grips on reality as he falls to the ground returning home after finishing the day’s deliveries.

Chaos surrounds each Link as they succumb to unconsciousness, with all nine rushed to various hospitals in fear of what just happened. Skyloft, Dynasty, and Kokiri all arrive via ambulance to Castle Town General Hospital minutes apart after their sudden collapses, with Koholint and Minish both arriving at the same time via ambulance to Akkala Parade Hospital. Twili is rushed by a bystander via car to the Lake Totori General Medical Centre, and Rune is taken to Hateno Medical Office by his boss. Helmaroc is believed to be faking such episode to get out of trouble for 10-minutes before an ambulance is called to take him to the closest hospital, Atun Valley Paediatric Hospital. Labyrinthine is left to be carried to out of the school and to Plateau Emergency Hospital by his classmate and house mate Biri, refusing to take him by ambulance due to the shocking cost of such transport the home could in no way afford. 

All nine Links were pronounced to be comatose for seven whole days.

At the turn of Wednesday to Thursday the following week, all nine Links awoke in their hospital beds, confused, scared, and with a new overwhelming sensation flooding their systems.

Link Kokiri awoke only to find strange music flowing through his mind, notes for an instrument unknown and melodies unfamiliar to him. When his wife Malon was calm enough to hear him talk after discovering his awakening, Kokiri found himself singing the music to her in hopes that she would know it. Instead of finding his answer however, Kokiri found the world around him frozen in time, air dead still before a feminine voice whispered through the air.

“Hello Link Kokiri. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original chosen Hero of Time, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With these melodies you can create rifts within the time when accompanied by the Ocarina and have granted access to harness the power of the masks. There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world shifted and time was reverted back to just before Link Kokiri sung the song.

In the same hospital, located in a private wing, Link Skyloft arose at the same moment with the air around him light and a distinct sensation of levitation swaddling his frame. His parents were by his side, distraught with the unknown condition of their only child, but when he tried to sit up to console them, the world around him came to a stand still as the same voice heard by Kokiri whispered into his mind.

“Hello Link Skyloft. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original Chosen Hero, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With this power you can soar with the eagles and have granted access to harness the power of the legendary Master Sword There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world ticked back into motion and Link Skyloft felt the world fly out beneath him.

Link Dynasty awoke a floor down from Skyloft in the same hospital, greeted by his commanding officer, a surging power pulsating in his muscles. When asked what he think happened Dynasty found himself freezing in motion as he tried to respond to his commander, the same feminine whisper flowing into his confused mind.

“Hello Link Dynasty. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original chosen Hero of Warriors, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With this strength you will be able to fight of that of ten men and have advanced control within combat. There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world unfroze as Link Dynasty felt his hand snap the bed railing clean in two.

Link Koholint arose from his unsummoned slumber to find his uncle asleep in a chair next to his hospital bed, a buzzing sensation filling his brain. As Koholint reached to awake his guardian to ask what happened, he found his body to still, the voice heard by the other three traveling from Central Hyrule to answer his inquires in Akkala.

“Hello Link Koholint. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original chosen Hero of Legend, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With this power you will be granted abilities to harness control of object around you with just your mind’s eye and have unlimited access to the extensive historical arsenal of magical items. There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world returned to Link Koholint as he saw as his uncle’s chair in flew across the room.

Down the hall Link Minish returned to consciousness surrounded by his parents and Grandpa, with an uncomfortable strain deep within him. Minish found his hands rising to protect his body as his mother threw herself at him seeing his conscious return, but found both actions halted in motion, the soft voice tickling his ears.

“Hello Link Minish. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original chosen Hero of the Four Sword, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With this you will be able to split your physical form into four carbon copies of yourself and have advanced weaponry repair skills. There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world regained motion in its function and Link Minish found his body divided by four.

A wolf howl drew from the mind of Link Twili brought life back to his soul, a strange animalistic desire following such. Twili found himself to be alone in a hospital room, confused and unaware of the situation. When reaching for the call button the air chilled and the voice once again made a lengthy travel from Akkala to Hebra to whisper only to him.

“Hello Link Twili. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original chosen Hero of Twilight, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With this ability you will now harness the power to turn into a wolf at will and have unrivalled control over any animal you see. There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world warmed once more as Link Twili found his body to be covered in thick grey fur.

Unknown fogged memories of dream-like people flowed through the mind of Link Rune as he heard the voice of Dr Purah calling him to awake. Rune turned his head to face the doctor only to find it stiff in relation to the sudden halt of the world around. Racing from Hebra to West Necluda the voice began it whisper into the room.

“Hello Link Rune. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original chosen Hylian Champion, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With the inherited gifts of the ancient champions with will have unchallenged powers in battle and have been gifted the mastery in culinary of all mediums. There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world released its tension as Link Rune witnessed four spirits emerge from him.

The soft sobs of the Grandmother of Link Helmaroc drew the young boy to life, bring an internal breeze with it. Helmaroc sat up in attempts to calm his Grandmother and ask what happened. As she slowly calmed at her grandson’s clear healthy state, the sound was sucked from the earth only to be replaced by a voice flowing across West Necluda to whisper to the young boy.

“Hello Link Helmaroc. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original chosen Hero of Winds, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With control of the winds around you will be able to aid directional travels and have gifted skills in water travels. There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world reclaimed sound once more and Link Helmaroc felt wind rip through the room.

Link Labyrinthine felt warmth flood his body luring him awake from his mysterious coma. Labyrinthine found himself in a bed in a hospital ward with five other teens, feeling a need to call out to someone to tell him what happened. As his mouth opened to do so however, the world was ripped from reality and the whispery voice flew from West Necluda to the Great Plateau to deliver the message received by all prior.

“Hello Link Labyrinthine. Ganon’s power is on the climb and as the successor to my original chosen Hero of Hyrule, you have been granted the power once held by the fateful hero. With this blessed gift you hold the ability to heal all of wounds received in times of battle and have been granted alliance with the fairies of the world. There are eight others out there. Seek their help when you hear the word. Good luck hero, you shan’t fail us.”

The world returned to reality and Link Labyrinthine saw those around him return to health.

Within hours, the nine heroes were media sensations, the bizarre chain of events and coincidences forcing the leader of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen, to summon all nine Links to the Royal Castle in Castle Town, Central Hyrule, determined to find out if such events are truth of the return of Ganon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye so this has actually gotten some attention, nice. Thanks to those who commented or kudosed or whatever it's pretty cool you did so. Anyways, just thought I'd say a quick thanks so yeah. Next chapter will be whenever, but I may post a chapter that is kind of like a Character Profile for each Link. Maybe, but I am not sure. Anyways, thanks again and I'll be back at some point.


	3. Welcome New Heroes of Hyrule

Saturday the following week, after all nine chosen heroes were cleared from their confines in hospital, they arrived as per requested to the ancient Royal Castle in the heart of Castle Town, Central Hyrule, a building now served as a place of political business and internationally renowned events of great importance. As such, the meeting of the nine Links was established to occur at such place.

As the morning sun ticked over to its place in the sky to symbolise the tenth hour of the day, various different vehicles passed the gates of the Castle. First to arrive was a Tesla Model S, shortly followed by a much less impressive car that was a Toyota Landcruiser. As the first two cars pulled to a stop, a Jeep Wrangler and a Kia Picanto cruised in seconds after each other. The smell of deasil filled the once pristine air as a dusty Toyota Hilux chuffed its way to a halt, a dinted Holden Commodore suffering the smog left behind followed suit. A Volkswagen Caddy made its appearance with a heavy roll of wheels on loose gravel, on to have the sound drowned out by a roar of an altered Ford Falcon engine as in pulled up behind. The final car to arrive had everyone on slight edge as a Dodger Charge police car pulled up past the gates, sirens off and seemingly calm.

Slowly everyone began to exit their vehicles.

Link Skyloft and his mother and father were seen exiting the Tesla, with Link Kokiri and his wife Malon stepping out of their Landcruiser just next to them. Link Dynasty jumped out of the Jeep alone while across the lot Link Helmaroc and his Grandmother and sister scuttled out of the Kia. Link Twili was seen wrenching the door open of the Hilux nearly smacking Link Rune as he exited the Commodore next to him. Link Labyrinthine was seen sliding open the door of the Caddy followed by a tired looking woman and the Falcon was observed to see Link Minish jump out of the driver seat followed by his Grandpa and parents. Link Koholint was heard slamming the door to the Dodger as he emerged from the passenger seat with his uncle following suit.

Everyone was here.

Daphnes Nohansen watch as the nine young men and boys exited their respected cars, accompanied by varying people, all of whom were of the Hylian race Daphnes noted. Shockingly, it became painfully apparent at how similar each Link looked, almost as if they were all from the same families, but very clearly were not if their confusion to each other was anything to go by.

Link Kokiri, the oldest of the bunch, was the first to speak up, stepping away from his car and walking forward to great Daphnes, Malon closely following behind.

“Link Kokiri Sir,” Kokiri stated bluntly, hand offered to the king in a notion of respect, “It is an honour to meet your acquaintance.”

Daphnes smiled and took Kokiri’s hand, shaking it firmly, a familiar glint in his eye.

“Ah Mr Kokiri,” Daphnes smiled as he shook his hand, “If I remember correctly, you were one of the brave soldiers on the front line of the Battle of Termina correct?”

Kokiri just gave a tight-lipped smile and confirmed the suspicions, tension filling his gut at such a reminder.

As Kokiri stepped back, the others slowly inched forwards to establish their greetings.

“Link Dynasty Sir Nohansen,” Dynasty greeted happily shaking Daphnes hand, “I have heard many great things about you back at base.”

“At base aye?” Daphnes queries, “That must mean you are part of the Armed Forces then?”

“Yes Sir,” Dynasty confirms, letting go of the other’s hand, “I am currently sectioned in Hyrule Garrison as a common foot-soldier, but I plan to follow my father in reaching the rank of Colonel.”

“Fantastic,” Daphnes gleams as he realises the familiarity of the Dynasty name, “You must be the son of Colonel Dynasty who lead our troops in the Battle of Termina?”

Dynasty nods with a mix of pride and sorrow glowing in his eyes before he steps back to allow Link Twili to say his hellos.

“I’m Link Twili,” Twili says shaking hands with Daphnes, “I would just like to thank you for leading the nation of Hyrule to what it has become today.”

“Well I am flattered Mr Twili,” Daphnes smiles, letting go of Twili’s hand, oblivious to the deeper truth behind such words.

The greetings and introductions continue as Twili steps away, with Link Helmaroc providing a quite informal greeting that leaves his Grandmother shocked and Link Koholint remaining silent as his uncle introduces him to Daphnes for him.

With the formalities over, Daphnes leads the ennead and their loved ones into the Castle Hall where the leaders of the various regions and races are sat in waiting.

Durania, leader of the Eldin Region and chief of the Gorons.

Impa, leader of both the West and East Necluda Regions and head elder on the Sheikah.

Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo Region and captain of the Gerudo.

Dorephan, leader of the Lanayru Region and commander of the Zora.

Kaneli, leader of the Hebra Region and mayor of the Rito.

Daphnes is the leader of the Central Hyrule, Akkala, and Faron regions, while also being ruler of the Hylians.

All six respected rulers of the lands of Hyrule sat before the nine Links, observing their moves and behaviours.

The room was dead silent for no less than five minutes before Impa, head elder of the Sheikah, spoke up.

“The prophecies are true,” She croaks out with a low grin, “10,000 years will lay, with the changing times, before Ganon reclaims power and the heroes chosen by the Goddesses will revive from the continued bloodline.”

“You can’t be serious,” Durania, chief of the Gorons, scoffed, “The only one here that looks like they could even weald a weapon is the cyclops over there and even then, he alone could not stop this so called evil.”

Kokiri reeled back a bit, slightly insulted at being referred to by his physical ailment.

“Durania there is absolutely no need for that,” Kaneli, mayor of the Rito, glared, “While you may not believe the legends that gives you no right to insult these guests.”

“Kaneli’s right Durania,” Nabooru, captain of the Gerudo, quipped, “I do not believe the legends and prophesies but that does not give me the right to bluntly disprove such and insult those around.”

“Let’s just all settle down for a moment and hear out what these young men have to say,” Dorephan, commander of the Zora, settled.

The room once again fell to silence as the leaders all looked to the nine Links presented before their eyes.

“Well,” Link Dynasty swallowed, choosing to speak up, “I am not speaking for all, and I myself have no belief in the legends, but when I awoke after collapsing I found an unnatural power in my control and a voice told be that it belonged to the Hero of Warriors.”

“Could you perhaps demonstrate what you mean?” Impa smiled softly, glad to have someone speak up.

Dynasty nodded and requested an item to be presented his way. Cocky in proving this situation to be false, Durania had a lump of obsidian to be presented to Dynasty. Saying his thanks, Dynasty took hold of the obsidian in his hands, before pressing them down onto the stone only to have is disintegrate into nothing beneath his palms.

It was as if all sound was ripped from the world.

It was moments later when sound was brought back to the world when Link Helmaroc decided to speak his story.

“Well that was fucking cool,” Helmaroc gaped, his Grandmother gasping at his language behind him, “I had that same voice tell me I now have the same powers as the Hero of Winds and check this out.”

With that Helmaroc raised his hands and harsh gales ripped through the hall sending people into panic as they tried to remain grounded against the harsh blow.

“Is anyone hurt?” Link Labyrinthine spoke up, earning a soft yes to emerge from a rather baffled Zora guard.

Labyrinthine approached the guard, reaching out his hand to the very clearly swollen arm of the Zora. Watching with caution, a dull glow emitted from the young boy and healed the wound present on the arm of the Zora.

“I was told to have been granted the powers of the Hero of Hyrule,” Labyrinthine explained to the shocked faces of the hall.

“I have a sort of similar ability,” Link Rune softly announced, “I apparently have been granted the Champion’s Abilities which was originally gifted to the Hylian Champion.”

With that Rune closed his eyes and a series of non-corporeal spirits filtered around him. A female Zora, a Gerudo woman, a male Goron, and Rito man.

“Apparently the Zora heals me, the Gerudo harnesses lightening, the Goron protects me, and the Rito grants temporary flight,” Rune whispered out to the entranced room.

“I can fly,” Link Skyloft smiled, looking to Rune, “I was gifted the power of my ancestor the Chosen Hero, which happens to be flight.”

With that statement the land was ripped from Skyloft’s feet and he hovered into the air, floating gracefully around the room for a moment before falling down to earth with great control.

“That’s so cool,” Link Minish gushed, “I wish I could fly but I have been granted the powers of the Hero of the Four Sword.”

With that Minish went from one to four in a blink of the eye, each a carbon copy of the first, just different in their eye colours, blue, green, red, and violet.

“I can also alter my physical form,” Link Twili compared, looking forward to the shocked rulers.

With a static of black pixels engulfing Twili, the room gasped in horror as a giant grey dire wolf materialised from the mist.

It was at that point a tapestry behind Daphnes was ripped from the wall and sailed across the room, hovering above the head of Link Koholint.

“Powers of the Hero of Legend apparently,” Koholint scoffed as everyone looked his way, hurling the tapestry across the room using nothing but his mind.

An uncomfortable aura filled the room before Impa smiled brightly turning her attention to Link Kokiri.

“So, you must harness the powers gifted to the Hero of Time?” She questions, earning a firm nod from Kokiri.

“I have found to have the ability to revert time,” Kokiri states before a soft whistling fills the room and they are all thrown back to before all powers we revealed.

Just as Link Dynasty stepped up to speak of his power, Kokiri jumped in.

“I am Link Kokiri, I have been blessed with the powers of the Hero of Time, and just to prove so I can already announce everyone’s abilities.”

All eyes turned to the eldest Link.

“Link Dynasty harnesses Super Strength, a power gifted to the Hero of Warriors.”

Dynasty feels his mouth drop at the statement.

“Link Helmaroc harnesses control of the winds, a power held by the Hero of Winds.”

Helmaroc mutters a quite curse in shock.

“Link Labyrinthine harnesses Healing Magic, a power famous to the Hero of Hyrule.”

Labyrinthine gasps in surprise.

“Link Rune harnesses the Champion’s Abilities, power granted to the Hylian Champion.”

Rune’s eyes widen at the words.

“Link Skyloft harnesses the gift of Flight, a power controlled by the Chosen Hero.”

Skyloft nearly faints at this stranger’s sudden reveal.

“Link Minish harnesses Duplication, power unique to the Hero of the Four Sword.”

Minish finds himself spilt in horror.

“Link Twili harnesses Lycanthropy, power only seen in the Hero of Twilight.”

Twili shifts form overwhelmed by shock.

“Link Koholint harnesses the act of Telekinesis, a power linked to the Hero of Legend.”

Koholint chokes at the reveal of his personal secret.

“And as I said before, I have the powers of the Hero of Time so I have already sat through the reveal of power before reverting time back to revel to you the powers we hold before anyone has the chance to say anything.”

The room grows stuffy with tension as those around try to comprehend what just happened, confused and mildly scared.

“It’s starting,” Impa whispers into the tension, “The heroes have been reborn into the modern light as a warning to Ganon’s rise once more.”

“But in legend there has only ever been one hero for each battle against the dark beast,” Kaneli rebuts in fear of what this could mean.

“That is true,” Impa agrees, “But the Sheikah have always had a strong connection to the power of the Goddesses and their plans for the world.”

“So, you knew this was to come?” Nabooru questions, yet already aware of the answer to come.

“That is correct Nabooru,” Impa nods, “The ancient Sheikah scrolls have always told stories of what is to come, having been created by the elders closest to the Goddess Hylia. The last scroll was made 10,000 years in the past and warned of the revival of the dark beast with power only to be contained by the heroes reincarnated. Since the creation of that scroll, no Sheikah has found to have the ability to communicate with the Goddess Hylia. That is until two weeks ago, around the same time as the fall of the nine new heroes, I heard the Goddess call out to me, telling me to prepare for war that shall be the be all or end all of the lands we know. These nine Hylians presented before us are our ticket to victory against this up and coming battle.”

Silence once more, only broken by Durania speaking out in disbelief at what he just heard.

“That can’t be true Impa,” Durania splutters, “Even if it was it can’t be these nine, only three of them look to be adults and only one looks skilled in battle. There is no way a Goddess would send literal children into war.”

Impa shakes her head at Durania’s ignorance.

“Durania,” She sighs, “If you don’t remember, the original Hero of Time was only 10-years of age when he first stepped into battle and the oldest was the Hero of Twilight being aged 17-years. The Goddesses are being kind in this instance sending out adults and teenagers into battle rather than children.”

“What do you suggest we do then Impa?” Durania spits, infuriated at the idea of send anyone untrained into a dangerous battle, magical or not.

Before Impa can snap back, Daphnes cuts into the argument, having remain silent since entering the hall.

“We send them off.”

“What!” The five other leaders gasp in horror.

“We send them off to fight,” Daphnes repeats, “If Hylia has blessed these nine men with the power of the ancient heroes, great evil is afoot, and we cannot spare any time wasted in the prevention of such. The nine of them will head off tonight in search of any signal of the arrival of Ganon.”

The hall erupted into chaos and despair.

“You can’t send children into war!” Skyloft’s father screamed in protest.

“They are just boys who don’t know anything about the world!” Helmaroc’s Grandmother cried out.

“You expect me just to give the okay for my only son to wander off into the wilderness knowing nothing!” Minish’s mother raged openly.

“We have an elite army for this sort of crisis not young untrained men!” Labyrinthine’s guardian spat.

“Gods almighty have you lost your minds!” Koholint’s uncle cursed.

“We were told Link was to never serve in the army again after what happened in Termina!” Kokiri’s wife Malon sobbed in pure fear and rage.

The chaos continued on, with the nine Links silent in shock, a million thoughts racing their minds.

“Enough!” Daphnes boomed across the hall, silencing everyone, “I am not pleased about this, but this day has come and believer or not, we must do everything to save the lands we live on, and with the demonstration today of the powers possessed by these men I have no doubt in my mind that they are our key to freedom from Ganon’s demise.”

Mouths opened and closed, empty arguments falling flat as worried loved ones tried to argue against knowledge, they knew to be true.

“Tonight,” Daphnes declared, “Hylia’s nine chosen heroes will set out on course to Faron Woods where word has arrived of an increase in monster behaviours. As well all know, the monster activity has been minimal for the past 1000 years, rare attacks occurring every couple of decades, with the most recent one in Hyrule being the Lynel attack on Ubota Point in the Faron Region two years prior and outside of Hyrule being the Battle of Termina.”

Both Kokiri and Dynasty visibly stiffed at the name of the battle, old wounds still yet to heal.

“While the Faron Woods has always been home to small colonies of monsters, they have never wandered close to civilisation. Recently Bokoblins have been found scouring the Barula Plains and making their ways into Harfin Valley. I believe most will back me in saying that this is no normal occurrence, and that it is a strong warning sign to something bigger to come.”

Awkward shuffling filled the air as many began to think about the most recent news reports on such situation. A man found dead with a Boko Spear in his chest on the Fural Plain road that connects Barula Plains and Harfin Valley just last week, and a Bokoblin captured and slaughtered two days ago in Barula Plains after terrorising the local Primary School, injuring six children.

“Sir Nohansen, if I may speak,” Link Kokiri broke the silence, feeling the need to bring up an important topic, “The legends of the heroes has some of the heroes, such as the Chosen Hero and Hero of Time, to possess a certain object or object that aided them in battle. I know it is debated as to whether or not the ones left on display in the Kakariko Museum are real or not, but I was told by what I have come to believe is Hylia that I am to regain possession of the Hero of Time’s masks, and I believe others, such as the Chosen Hero’s descendent and Hero of Legend’s descendent have also been told they are to become in possession of such objects as well.”

Impa smiled widely at Kokiri’s words.

“I am glad you brought that up Hero of Time,” Impa grinned, gesturing for one of the Sheikah guards to bring her a large bag, “The prophesises said just as you did so I have brought the relics from the past to return to the heroes.”

Impa reached into the bag, pulling out various objects and handing them off to their respective owners.

Kokiri found himself handed a blue instrument called an Ocarina and a cloth bag full of various wooden masks.

Skyloft found himself in possession of the legendary Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

Koholint found himself gifted a box full of various different power rings and a collection of different elemental weapons.

Helmaroc found himself granted ownership of a Telescope and the mythical Wind Waker.

Dynasty found himself handed an ancient crafted Knights Sword and the matching Knights Shield.

Minish found himself holding an peculiar looking small green cap from the medieval times and the priceless Four Sword.

Labyrinthine found himself the new owner of the fabled Book of Magic and long forgotten Boomerang.

Rune found himself now in possession of the historical Sheikah Slate and hand-crafted Paraglider.

Twili found himself gifted responsibility to the historical Ordon Sword and matching Ordon Shield.

The nine Links stood shell-shocked at the items of great controversy and belief that were now entrusted into their care.

“Not only that,” Impa smiled, “But the original garments of the legendary heroes are still preserved for your use as they were designed 10,000 years ago when the last known Sheikah Scroll was written.”

With that, the nine Links were summoned into another room, ignoring the protests of their families begging them not to leave.

The room appeared to be a meeting room connected to the hall, but all the tables and chairs had been pushed aside to make room for nine mannequins, all dressed in the ancient styled clothing of the heroes of the past. Without even given any directions as to what belonged to who, the nine newly appointed heroes found themselves automatically drawn to their intended attire.

Kokiri found himself staring at a mannequin adorned in shiny silver armour, with gold gauntlets and steel capped boots accompanying the look.

Skyloft was presented with an old fashion green tunic and khaki pants combo, complete with chainmail underneath and a white and blue patterned cloak of sorts hung from the shoulders.

Koholint was less than impressed with the deep red and green dress like attire he was to be gifted, added with a sky-blue cap of the medieval times to top it off.

Helmaroc found himself conflicted at the sight of his designated mannequin wearing an incredible looking light blue pirate tunic, but shockingly bright orange pants.

Dynasty was concerned with the presentation of a green tunic and chainmail amour of his apparent outfit, topping of the concern with the deep blue scarf that scrapped the floors.

Minish was stuck between amusement and disgust at the sight of a multi-coloured tunic being assigned to him, with the addition of a ridiculous hood attached to the collar.

Labyrinthine found himself thrilled at the gift of a forest green tunic and brown undershirt, accompanied with expensive looking leather made boots.

Rune was relieved when he was that his mannequin sported a black cloak with a hood above the head, as well as when he noticed his tunic was a royal blue and not a hideous green.

Twili was unnerved to find himself staring at a mannequin sporting a wolf pelt draped over the shoulders, with rather confusing looking straps holding his green tunic in place.

“Are we required to wear these?” Labyrinthine piped up, trying hope keep hope out of his voice at the desire to wear such incredibly crafted clothes.

“You are young Hero of Hyrule,” Impa smiled, only to jump at the loud cursing from Koholint and Helmaroc, “Is something wrong young ones?”

“Yeah these fucking pants are bright orange,” Helmaroc cursed in frustration at having to wear such horrendous clothing.

“And can I not wear a shitty dress? I’m not a girl,” Koholint griped as he glared at the elder Sheikah woman.

“I’m sorry young heroes,” Impa smiled calmly, seemingly unphased by the foul behaviour of the two young heroes, “But in accordance with tradition and prophesy you are required to wear your assigned garments.”

The two teens began to protest in distain before they were silenced by Dynasty.

“Oh, grow up you two,” Dynasty snapped at the pair muting their complaints, “I get that you are kids but grow up for goddess sake. You have been chosen to possess the blood of one of the Nine Heroes of Legend, be grateful and just wear what you are required to, you don’t see anyone else complaining and some of us are wearing rather complex pieces of armour.”

“Piss of pretty boy,” Koholint sneered, “If not I’ll fucking hang you with your gay ass scarf.”

Impa’s calm demeanour fell as she sensed great rifts to form within the group if action to stop such isn’t taken soon. Thankfully the new Hero of Time seemed to pipe up at this clear potential rift forming.

“Both of you stop it,” Kokiri growled, standing taller than anyone in the room, “Koholint and Helmaroc, you are to wear the clothes give to you without argument and I don’t want to hear any complaints. Dynasty I advise you not to provoke the pair of them as I would appreciate if you take on more of a leadership role for them as you are older. Also, Koholint, I will not tolerate, and neither will these rest of us, homophobic slurs as insults as that sort of behaviour is not on.”

The three younger heroes looked down in shame while the remaining five froze awkwardly, making a mental note not to piss the eldest off. 

“Thank you, Hero of Time,” Impa beamed, her calm smile once more returning to her face, “Now, it is requested that you change into your new attire and meet us back in the hall once done so, there are bathrooms to your right should you require some privacy.”

Koholint looked as if to protest, but one quick glance at Kokiri snubbed any complaints he had.

Impa smiled once more at this before bidding farewell to the heroes, leaving to room to allow them to change into their clothes of the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I kinda have a sort of once a week upload schedule for this thing. Cool, let's see how long it lasts.   
> Also side note, a lot of the slang and terminology sorts of shit in this story will be Australian, as while I imagine the Links to have more so of British accents, varying on their level of sophistication, like Time having a more formal-ish British accent and Wind having a more I guess Cockney one, the use of the more "Australian" words will be down to the fact I am too lazy to see what is the British equivalent and it is just easier for me.   
> That probably doesn't impact the story too much, it is just small things like calling each other "Mate" or saying "Servo" for the Service Station, or Gas Station, or whatever you call it.   
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will post again some time.


	4. Let the Journey Begin

Evening crept upon the Links faster than expected.

After changing into the new require clothing and returning to the hall, the group were given a chance to say their final goodbyes to their families before they were dragged away to the central courtyard in the middle of the castle. There they were required to show off what they could do as of now with their newly acquired skills and also become acquainted to their new possessions. Labyrinthine found his power to become of dire need on many occasions when Rune accidently shocked Twili with Urbosa’s Fury and Helmaroc sent Koholint flying into a tree. A grand lunch in the dinning hall of the castle followed, with all the leaders and their families in attendance. It was at that lunch the other Links became aware of how ill-behaved some of them were. With the lunch coming to a close, the younger Links became a bit restless, bored of formalities and desiring to leave to do some activity they are interested in, but unfortunately, they were required to stay and mingle with the guests. The only interesting occurrence to arise from such interactions was discovering that the daughter of Dorephan was named Mipha, which happened to be the same name as the Zora Champion from the Hylian Champion’s era, and also the name of Rune’s healing ability, Mipha’s Grace. The day finally came to an end and the nine of them were brought out to the front of the castle where they were greeted with a Winnebago Motorhome.

“This shall be your home and mode of transport as you travel Hyrule in search of Ganon’s revival,” Daphnes told the group, “Your first stop is at Faron Woods in the Faron Region, roughly a day and a half drive south. When you arrive, you are to observe the area for signs of irregularity and report back via phone call should something be found. You may not receive service down that way, so you will need to go to the nearest area of civilisation should that occur. Good luck young ones.”

And with that concluded the day in the Royal Castle and the ennead piled into the Winnebago, preparing for an adventure that many thoughts to be nothing but fairy tales.

The trip was silent at first, Kokiri driving with Twili in the passenger seat, the rest sat in various space in the back. It wasn’t until Kokiri decided to break the ice that the vehicle began to gain some life.

“So,” Kokiri spoke up, eyes glancing up to see the group in the rear-view mirror, “I feel like we should give each other nicknames as we are all named Link.”

“Why don’t we just keep using our last names?” Minish questioned as they had been doing so prior.

“Well I just feel it may get a bit annoying and not speaking for everyone, but now that we know that the tales of the Goddesses and Heroes are true, it means that the forgotten races may also have existed and I feel a bit awkward now being referred to as Kokiri, knowing that the Kokiri may have actually existed.”

Murmurs of agreement filtered through the area as the realisation of such hit the group.

“Well how about going with the titles of our ancestors?” Labyrinthine suggested, “Like my ancestor was the Hero of Hyrule, so my nickname could be Hyrule?”

“That’s not a bad idea kid,” Twili smiled, “That would make my nickname Twilight as my ancestor was the Hero of Twilight.”

“Yeah I agree I like that idea,” Kokiri spoke up, smiling at the now remained Hyrule through the rear-view mirror, “So I’ll be Time.”

“Hey, Hero of Warriors, Warriors, that’s kind of fitting for me,” The now titled Warriors laughed.

“Why’s that?” Hyrule inquired.

“Because my line of work is as a foot soldier in the military,” Warriors provided.

“I used to do that,” Time piped up, pushing down the feeling of dread that burned deep within, “Decided to resign though and now am a dairy farmer with my wife Malon.”

“That’s nice,” Warriors smiled.

“Legend,” Koholint, now Legend, quipped.

“What now?” Warriors spluttered in confusion.

“My name,” Legend sneered, “Is now Legend as I am the descendant of the Hero of Legend.”

“No fucking fair that makes me Wind,” Wind, nee Helmaroc, groaned, “Why do I always draw the short straw?”

“Cheer up kid,” Minish sympathised, “I am the successor of the Hero of the Four Sword, so that makes my nickname either Four or Sword or Four Sword.”

“Go with Four so I don’t have the shittest name,” Wind huffed grumpily.

“Oi,” Twilight turned around in his seat to glare at the younger, “Can you cool it on the language?”

Wind just stuck his middle finger up at the older man and scoffed at him, causing Legend to snort in amusement.

“Alright I am Four then,” Four declared, renaming himself from Minish to Four.

“I’m not sure about this naming thing because that would make me either Hylian or Champion and I am not sure if I like those options,” Rune mutter in sorrow at the strife of choosing a new name.

“You could always go with Wild?” Skyloft piped up, “The Hylian Champion is also known as the Hero of Wild, as like my predecessor the Chosen Hero is also known as the Hero of Sky.”

“Wild, I like it,” The newly named Wild smiles, “Thanks Skyloft.”

“Just Sky now,” The re-established Sky smiles, “I decided Chosen or Hero was too up myself.”

A few chuckles fill the car at that statement.

“So,” Time spoke up once more, easing back into conversation, “Where is everyone from? I was raised in Deya Village in West Necluda before I moved to Kolomo Garrison in Central Hyrule when I was 18 to train as a soldier. I now live on the outskirts of Mabe Village on Lon-Lon Ranch, also located in Central Hyrule.”

“No way,” Warriors exclaims, “I moved to Hyrule Garrison when I was 18, but I grew up in Raruru Central Hyrule.”

“The Garrison cities are known for their military training,” Time laughs.

“I am actually not originally from Hyrule,” Twilight pipes up, “I lived in Ordon in the Ordona Province until I was 10 when I moved to Tabantha Village in the Hebra Region with my dad.”

“Could never live there, it is way to cold,” Warriors informed the others.

“Yeah it is,” Twilight laughed in agreement, “I don’t know how I survive half the time.”

“I’m actually also not originally from Hyrule, but the Great Sea,” Wind chirps, seemingly a lot happier than before.

“Where abouts in the Great Sea?” Sky asks, curious as he always dreamed of traveling there.

“I lived on Outset Island until my parents moved me and my sister to Lurelin Village in the Faron Region when I was 6,” Wind tells the group, happily thinking back to the ocean he calls home, “What about you?”

“Born and raised in Castle Town Central Hyrule,” Sky smiles, “Still live there currently as I am studying at the National Hyrule University.”

“Woah,” Twilight gushes, “Someone’s smart.”

Sky just blushes and laughs in slight embarrassment.

“I actually am originally from the Faron Region as well,” Wild tells Wind once the conversation leaves Sky, “I live in Hateno Village in West Necluda now though.”

“Where abouts in Faron were you from?” Wind asks, excited to hear another hero from the region.

“Ubota Point,” Wild supplies causing Time’s eyes to frown.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but isn’t that the area that suffered the Lynel attack two years ago?” Time questioned, gaze raising to the mirror once more to gage Wild’s expression.

“Yeah,” Wild laughs awkwardly, “That’s kind of why I left. My family was killed in the attack and I was comatose for a year, only to wake up with no memory, something I am still yet to regain. It is also why my left side is kinda of messed up. Apparently a Lynel can breathe fire.”

“I’m sorry to hear that kid,” Warriors pats Wild’s shoulder, “My dad passed away four years ago, killed in the Battle of Termina.”

“It’s alright,” Wild tells him, “I’ve had time to come to terms with what happened, and I am sorry about your father, he died a good man.”

An awkward sombre silence blanketed the group before Four decided to break it.

“Well I mean if we’re still doing this, I am from Tarrey Town in the Akkala Region.”

“I’m from Akkala,” Legend pipes up, “I live in North Akkala Valley.”

“Well what about you Hyrule?” Sky asks once it becomes clear that is all Legend is going to say on the matter, “Where are you from?”

“Well I was born in the Woodland town of Thyphlo, but my parents died when I was a baby, so I was taken to the Great Plateau where I now live in a Share House in the Eastern Abbey suburbs.” Hyrule tells them nonchalant.

“Damn, why do so many of you have dead parents?” Legend questions.

“Not sure,” Hyrule wonders, “But does anyone else here have a dead parent or parents?”

“Never knew my dad and my mum died last year,” Time tells them all.

“My mother went missing when I was a kid and my dad died in a horse-riding accident when I was 16,” Twilight follows.

“I haven’t heard from my parent in three years, so I have no idea,” Wind laughs, not caring about how horrible that statement sounds.

“Well my parents aren’t dead, but they are in jail,” Legend shrugs.

“Well my parents are alive and well,” Sky awkwardly adds.

“Yeah me too,” Four agrees.

“So, only two of us don’t have parent issues,” Warriors laughs, causing the rest of the group to follow along.

The Winnebago once again falls into a silence, but this time a more comfortable one. The tension has been broken and the group of nine find themselves more at ease with one another.

Time smiles softly ahead as they drive out of the boarders of Castle Town, turning on to the freeway that leads to the Bridge of Hylia. Twilight reaches over to the stereo, flicking on the system and searching for a good station. Warriors grabs a book from his bag and begins reading from where he left off. Legend grabs his phone and earphones, plugging them in and turning on some music to listen to. Hyrule sits by the window, observing the passing world that flies by. Wild picks up his newly acquired Sheikah Slate, fiddling with the mechanics of it. Sky leans back in his seat, shutting his eyes in hopes for a quick nap. Wind plays with the stone on the rope necklace he was given, an important accessory to his new clothes apparently. Four sits quietly, listening to the new chattering in his head of his new four split personalities.

“What are you listening to?” Wind pipes up after roughly 15 minutes of silence, the question directed to Legend.

“Tool,” Legend responds nonchalant, pulling an earpiece out of one of his ears.

“What did you just call me!” Wind rages at the half assed response he received.

“No, no, no,” Legend jumps up, realising his mistake, “No the band is called Tool. They are a Zora progressive metal band.”

“Oh,” Wind calms down now realising he wasn’t being insulted.

“Didn’t know you listened to that sort of stuff,” Warriors smirked looking up from his book, “I kind of expected you to be more into rap, you know, like that Gerudo chick Nikki or whatever her name is.”

“Didn’t expect you to be a reader,” Legend sneers back with no real malice behind the words.

“Touché,” Warriors laughs, looking back down to his book.

“What are you reading anyways?” Hyrule asks, attention returning to the interior happenings of the motorhome.

“It is a book called Battle Royal by the Sheikah author Konshun Takami,” Warriors informs the younger, “It follows the plot of a dystopian world where young high school students are selected at random to be kidnapped and taken to a remote island by the government, where their only chance of escape is to kill each other until only one remains.”

“That sounds kind of like the Hunger Games series,” Four wonders, pulling himself from his own internal conversation with his new personalities.

“It is similar in a sense yes,” Warriors agrees, closing the book and looking to its cover, “People actual speculate the Hunger Games takes inspiration from this book as this was written a fair few years before the Hunger Games was. It is just a shame that it didn’t get as much recognition.”

“Why is that?” Wild asks now deeply invested into this new conversation.

“I believe it is due to the fact it originally was written in the traditional Sheikah language,” Warriors responds almost solemnly, “Konshun Takami is from Kakariko, so the book was not translated to Hyrulean until five years after its release.”

“Is it just me or is it kind of insensitive that Hyrule has a city named Kakariko Village even though there is an actual land named Kakariko where the Sheikah are native to?” Wild wonders aloud, only just now realising such.

“I guess so,” Twilight muses, “I mean, I would be kind of insulted if my homeland of Ordona Province was reduced to a small cultural stereotype in a large land.”

“Hey Twilight,” Time calls out, glancing over to said male briefly, “If you are originally from Ordona Province, does that mean you know the Ordonian language?”

“Yeah I do actually,” Twilight chuffs, turning to look at Time, “Rarely speak it though as not many people know it in Hyrule.”

“That’s so cool,” Hyrule gasps looking to Twilight in complete and utter awe.

“Hey, I also speak another language,” Wind chirps in, “Speak it more than Hyrulean at home actually.”

“Oh yeah, you’re from Outset Island in the Great Sea aren’t you,” Warriors gasps in excitement at such news, “So that means you know Oceanic.”

“ _You are right with that buster,”_ Wind agrees, switching his words from Hyrulean to Oceanic.

“Huh,” Warriors mutters confused at the unfamiliar dialect.

“Ha-ha,” Wind laughs at the others’ confusion, “Oh this is going to be so fun having none of you understand me.”

“ _Two can play that game kid,”_ Twilight smirks, switching languages to Ordonian and turning to face Wind.

“Can we all just stick to the commonly known language please,” Wild groans in annoyance, “I have trouble enough as it is remembering that one.”

Laugher bounces from the walls as the others laugh at Wild’s misfortune.

“Okay kid,” Twilight smiles once the laughter simmers to a stop, “I promise not to speak any Ordonian around you unless it is necessary.”

 _“I don’t,”_ Wind laughs in mischief, still speaking his native tongue.

“Oh, come on Wind,” Legend groans, yet laughing slightly, “Give the poor kid a break.”

“Kid?” Wild frowns, “I am pretty sure I am older than you.”

“Oh really?” Legend snuffs in disbelief, “How old are you?”

“I turn 18 this year,” Wild sniffs, “What about you?”

“I turned 17 this year already,” Legend grumbles, realising that makes the other older by a year.

Wild huffs out a laugh and Legend just flips him off.

“That’s actually a good point,” Four exclaims, “How old is everyone? We know Wild is nearly 18 and Legend is 17, but what about the rest of us? I, like Legend, turned 17 already this year.”

“I am 24 as of mid-Autumn, season,” Twilight supplies, informing the group of his up and coming age.

“Huh I’m 20,” Warriors hums in thought, “I expected you to be 20 or 21.”

“Nah, been there done that,” Twilight chuckles at Warriors assumption.

It was around this time that Sky’s eyes flittered open and he became aware of the conversation.

“What’s going on?” Sky yawned, stretching his arms out above his head.

“We are finding out how old we all are,” Hyrule informs the recently awakened, “Legend and Four are 17, Wild is nearly 18, Warriors is 20, and Twilight turn 24 later this season.”

“Oh cool,” Sky murmurs, still waking up, “I turned 19 at the end of the Summer season.”

“Nice,” Hyrule enthuses, “I am 16 as of last Spring.”

“Wait so does that make me the youngest!” Wind screeches in horror, “I’m only fucking 14!”

“What did we say about the language kid?” Time warns from the front, eyes glaring at the kid in the rear-view mirror.

“Oh, shove it,” Wind grumbles, earning a stern look from the others.

“What about you Time?” Sky asks once the tension eased, “How old are you?”

“Old enough,” Time just smirks, determined not to reveal his age.

“Oh, come on mate,” Legend groans, “How can we trust you if we don’t even know how many laps around the sun you’ve done?”

Time remains silent, smirk still planted on his face as he taps the side of his nose.

The rest groan in annoyance as the eldest just laughs.

The conversation once again comes to an end, but this time instead of it fizzing to complete silence, small groups form within the four moving walls and smaller conversations arise. Wind and Legend start up a discussion about music, Legend showing Wind his playlist and Wind doesn’t really listen to much music back home. Hyrule, Sky and Four start conversing about their lives back home and what their different interests are. Sky finds it amusing that despite being a med-student currently, Hyrule was gifted with the powers of healing. Warriors walks up to the front of the car, chatting to Twilight about farm life and how it is different to the solider life. Time remains silent through all, content to just drive and listen to the chatter of the others.

It isn’t until near 40 minutes later that Time opens his mouth to speak.

“We are coming up to the turn off to Exchange,” Time informs everyone causing the still running conversations to halt, “Does anyone want me to pull into Exchange so we can grab some dinner?”

The time was reaching 8:00 at night and the group were slowly growing hungrier by the minute.

“Yeah I think that should be good,” Sky answered from the group, a very loud grumble echoing from Hyrule’s stomach in agreement.

“Alright then,” Time snorts in amusement, “We should be there in about 20 minutes, anyone have a particular preference for what we get?”

“I’m kind of craving seafood,” Four announces, one of his new personalities screaming for a good hearty bass meal.

“Alright then,” Time agrees, turning into the exiting lane for Exchange, “I think there is a Zora restaurant here. That should have something for all of us.”

The group mumbled their agreements, mouths beginning to water at the thought of some good traditional Zora cuisine. 

The Winnebago slowly pulls into the bustling streets of inner-city Exchange, night goers roaming the streets, enjoying their Saturday night out on the town. Hyrule and Wind find themselves pressed up against the windows of the motorhome, enamoured with the new sights before them. Time smiles to himself at the sight of the two boys in the rear-view mirror before indicating to turn into a large parking spot on the side of the road.

“Alright,” Time announces, turning the vehicle off and undoing his seatbelt, “The restaurant is a short walk down the road from here, so let’s get going.”

The remaining eight heroes started jumping to their feet, excited for the idea of getting a good meal, but are pulled to a sharp stop when Legend cries out in shock.

“I can’t go out!” He exasperates, “I can’t go out in public wearing a fucking dress!”

It is at that point the rest of the group start gazing down at their new attire.

“Fuck I am wearing bright orange pants!” Wind splutters out, “There is no way in hell I am leaving this fucking bus like this!”

“First off it is a motorhome,” Sky sighs in annoyance, “And second of stop swearing please.”

“Come on you two,” Four tries, “We are all wearing rather peculiar clothing, just look at Time, he is wearing a full suit of armour.”

“Nope, don’t care,” Legend grumbles, “You guys can go out looking like you stepped out of the middle-ages, but I am not leaving. Bring me back some food and I will eat it here.”

“We can’t do that mate,” Warriors groans, pissed off that the pair have started complaining again, “The restaurant we are headed to doesn’t do take out.”

“Then just go to a different one,” Legend sulks.

“No,” Time states with a firm sense of authority, “We will not be making another trip to a different eatery because you and Wind do not want to leave. You will either come with us to get dinner, or wait here by yourselves, do I make myself clear?”

Wind and Legend mumbled out a noise of agreement, before deciding to bite the bullet and head out to the restaurant. The pair of them were starving and were not keen on waiting until they stopped somewhere with take out.

“Good,” Time spat out, turning to the door of the Winnebago and opening it to exit.

The nine Links all slowly filed out of the vehicle waiting impatiently as Time locked it up. Once secured from potential break-ins, Time lead the group of young men down the streets of Exchange in search of the Zora Restaurant also known as Jabu-Jabu’s Gut.

As the group made their way to their destination, Sky couldn’t help but feel watched, and rightfully so. When he looked around the streets all eyes were on the group. People looking on in confusion, people looking on in amusement, some even looked on in disgust and Sky couldn’t really blame them. Here was a group of young men, roaming the streets of Exchange at around 8:30 at night, dress in bizarre attire, looking much like actors from a renaissance fair.

“Can these people stop staring,” Wild muttered self-consciously.

It was bad enough Wild often had to deal with people gaping at the scars on his face, he didn’t need them gawking at his clothes as well.

“I’m sorry kid but that is just what people do,” Twilight sympathised, knowing the feeling of being stared at all to well growing up without a mum.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Legend grumbled, hugging his arms to his chest and trying as hard as possible to shrink into himself.

“I know this sucks but we need to get used to it,” Warriors sighed, ignoring the looks he was receiving, “It is required that we wear these clothes and we are going to be travelling all over Hyrule and possibly out of Hyrule. We need to get used to the stares.”

“Maybe people will realise who we are and start staring in admiration,” Hyrule chirped optimistically.

“Doubt it,” Legend huffed, looking down to the floor as he walked.

“Oh, come on mate,” Warriors jabbed, smirking in amusement at Legend, “You have a bright pink streak in your hair, and you are worried about your clothes?”

“Fuck you,” Legend hissed, pulling his arms to his side and stopping mid-walk, “Leave my hair out of it because at least that is something I can fucking change if I get sick of it! Also, people never fucking stare at me because of my fucking pink hair! A lot of people have coloured hair dickhead!”

“Don’t start again,” Sky mumbled to himself, tired of the constant arguing that has become a reoccurrence in the group.

“Shut up rich boy,” Legend sneered, but immediately regretting his actions as Sky’s face falls.

“Sorry,” Sky whispers looking to the ground.

“Sky you have nothing to apologies for,” Twilight comforts the younger before glaring at Legend, “Legend is just being a bully.”

“I’m not being a bully!” Legend splutters in excuse, hurt by the accusation.

“Yes, you are,” Twilight deadpans, his voice never reaching a shout, “You have been horrible the whole time you have been with us. You cursed the Sheikah Elder when you didn’t like your clothes, you complained about being bored when we were required to socialise with the rulers of out nation, you argued with Wind, insulted Warriors, hell you didn’t even introduce yourself to Daphnes Nohansen, your warden or whatever did it for you.”

“Warden?” Legend mumbles in confusion, but before he can finish his question Hyrule buts in.

“Don’t be too mad at him,” Hyrule pleads, “He has had a tough life, what with his parents in jail and himself in Juvenile detention.”

“Wait you guys think I am in jail?” Legend exclaims, shocked at this idea.

“Well you did show up in a police car,” Four supplies, “We kind of just assumed.”

“I’m not a fucking criminal!” Legend fumes face bright red in shock and rage, “My uncle is a fucking policeman! That is the car he drives! If I was a fucking convict I would have been in the backseat and in fucking cuffs when I arrived!”

The group falls silent, realising how right Legend is in his statement and how wrong they all were to make assumptions.

“That’s it,” Legend grumbles after a moment of silence, “Time can I have the keys, I am going back to the car.”

“Don’t you want dinner?” Time tries, wanting to keep the group together.

“Not hungry anymore,” Legend just mumbles in response, clearly hurt by the assumption the group made about him.

Time just sighs, holding out the keys for the younger hero. As much as he was hoping for the group to be able to get to know each other more over dinner, he knew he couldn’t control what Legend did, so it was best just to cooperate.

“We’ll see you later then,” Time just says as Legend grabs the keys and storms off back the way they came.

The group stands around awkwardly, watching as Legend disappears into the night before Time starts to walk again, signalling for the group to follow.

Not even 12 hours into their adventure and they already hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right okay, so, got a few things to say here.  
> First off, look at me go with the near weekly uploads I am damn proud of myself.  
> Second off, I have decided to take on the idea that Legend is a moody bitch and the whole idea the the Hero of Winds was a pirate so Wind is gonna swear a lot.   
> Third off, I decided to have different languages incorporated within the story for different regions as I feel it would give this story a more worldly feel if that makes any sense. In saying so, I envision to Ordonian be very close to the German language and Oceanic to be very similar to Te Reo, the language spoken by the Maori Peoples of New Zealand.   
> Fourth off, my decisions behind the languages is main because my Grandfather is German and grew up on a farm and so I take that sort of inspiration into how I envision Twilight to speak, and Te Reo was chosen as my Grandmother is Maori and some of my cousins from that side of the family, along with my Grandmother, speak some of the language and one of my cousins from that side is very much like how I have portrayed Wind.  
> Fifth off, the small details of like pop-culture references and music tastes really are just me filling in space while also using such devices as a hint to each character's deeper personality and how they act on more subtle degrees.  
> And sixth off, I am rewriting parts of the legend and timeline for the Legend of Zelda series to suit this story better, and I am not even close to being finished and it is already over 12000 words, and holy hell some of it is shit as some of the games, like Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess I haven't played in years, and some of the games, like Phantom Hourglass and the Oracle games I never completed so yeah enjoy that when it comes out in like a few weeks or so.  
> Alright I'm done, bye.


	5. Just Give it Some Time

Dinner was a fairly quiet ordeal. Sky tried to start up conversations to get to know each other a bit better, but no one seemed up for talking. A heavy sense of guilt filled the group with each person harnessing their own form of it.

Twilight felt guilty for calling Legend a bully whereas Warriors felt guilty for starting the situation with his snide comment about Legend’s hair. Hyrule felt guilty for saying Legend was a criminal with Four feeling guilty that he assumed he was because he showed up in a police car. Sky was feeling guilty because he stepped in during the argument between Warriors and Legend opposite to Time who was feeling guilty for not stepping in. Wild felt guilty for mentioning the stares first and Wind felt guilt for being the first person to voice their complaints about the clothing earlier that day.

Despite no one being truly in the wrong or in the right, then all felt the burden of guilt was on them, which is why tension filled the group causing the presence of one another to be deeply uncomfortable.

The tension in the group only grew as the eight of them walked back to the Winnebago in silence. The night air was cool, leaving a few with chills up and down their arms, but the tension made it a minor ordeal. With the motorhome just meters away, the group progressively got slower, delaying their inevitable fate with Legend and the repercussions that were to follow.

“This is ridiculous,” Time muttered, shaking his head as the group haltered their movements just steps away from the vehicle.

“What?” Wild muttered in confusion.

“This,” Time gestured to the whole group, “Our attitudes and behaviours towards one another. We are acting like children because of an argument. We need to group up and realise that yes, we got into a fight, but like it or not we need to get used to that. We are going to be traveling around together for goddess knows how long, and there will be fights. Yes, it isn’t ideal that our first fight happened not even 12 hours into this trip, but it did, so we need to bite the bullet, go in there and try and apologise to Legend.”

The group shuffled awkwardly, but there was an air to the group that said they understood. Time huffs out an approval at the group and they resume their movements to enter the Winnebago and face the emotions of Legend.

“Hello, we’re back,” Time calls out as he opens the door of the motorhome and they all file in.

Legend is sat on one of the built-in sofas on the left-hand side of the vehicle, staring out of the window, earphones planted firmly in his ears. He doesn’t respond.

“Legend?” Time calls again, believing that the younger hadn’t heard him.

Legend doesn’t move.

“Mate you in there?” Warriors waves his hand in front of Legend’s face in order to grab his attention.

Legend smacks his hand away and glare’s harshly at him, turning the music on his phone up louder having the muffled sound of heavy drums and low bass lines filter from his ears.

“Don’t bother him Warriors,” Time scolds lightly knowing that disturbing the boy will only make things worse.

Warriors huffs in annoyance but silently agrees to leave the Hero of Legend alone.

“So, what’s the plan?” Hyrule asks the group as they all settle down in their seats.

“Well we are expected to arrive at Faron Woods within the next day or so,” Time muses to himself aloud, “So I think best course of action is to keep going towards that area, but we will stop just outside of Outpost to rest.”

“You sure about that mate?” Twilight worries, eyes squinted in a frown, “It is nearly 9:30 at night and by the time we get to Outpost it will be about 2:00 in the morning.”

“I should be fine,” Time brushed off Twilight’s concerns, “But if you are worried about me driving so late into the night, we could stop at Gatepost Town instead.”

“What’s the point in that?” Warriors frowned, “Gatepost Town is just under an hour out of Outpost, so if you are going to stop you are best just staying here for the night or going straight to Outpost.”

“Warriors has a point,” Wild murmured, not knowing the area all that well but seeing the logic behind what Warriors said.

“Alright then, we will head to Outpost,” Time stated to the group, “If people are tired though you can start going to bed now. The beds are at the back, there are four bunks, so one will need to sleep on the sofa. I can sleep on the sofa because I am driving.”

“No one needs to sleep on the sofa,” Sky disagrees, “I can float comfortably in the air so I can sleep like that.”

“Are you sure kid?” Time questions, “I don’t want you over exhausting your power.”

“Yeah it is fine,” Sky just smiles, drifting into the air to prove his point.

“Well alright then if you’re sure,” Time leaves room for the younger to revoke his statement but he doesn’t.

With that the Winnebago falls into relative peace as the group shuffles around the space, ready to leave for Outpost. Time situates himself in the driver’s seat once again, but Warriors accompanies him in the passenger seat this time. Sky remains floating around the motorhome with his eyes shut, and Hyrule excuses himself to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Wild walks to the back of the vehicle to assess the bedding situation, with Four following him in such assessment. Wind grabs his phone to respond to the frantic messages left by his Grandmother, whereas Twilight grabs his phone to message his neighbours to get an update on his farm. Legend remains seated listening to music, only now the music has been turned down a bit so people can no longer hear it through his earphones.

The Winnebago rumbles to a start as Time turns the keys in the ignition and slowly begins to pull out into the traffic.

The drive is quiet. Not much conversation is made aside from the occasional conversation between Warriors and Time or the soft ‘Goodnight’ muttered by Hyrule as he makes his way to one of the beds out the back. Sky is fast asleep, gently floating around the back area of the Winnebago with Hyrule also asleep, but in a bed rather than in the air. Four and Wild were carefully trying to create a house out of a pack of playing cards he found in one of the cupboards while Wind plays a game on his phone silently. Warriors and Time remain with eyes facing forward, occasional snippets of conversation filtering between the two but nothing worth mentioning. Twilight is sat across from Legend on the sofa opposite to him, an internal debate clawing from within over whether or not he should say something. Legend remained very much the same as he had been since the group’s return to the Winnebago, only now his face held an emotion more akin to a depressive mood than one of anger and annoyance.

“Legend,” Twilight piped up softly, loud enough to gain the attention of those awake but not loud enough to wake those asleep.

Legend remained still and silent.

“Legend look,” Twilight sighed deeply, “I know you are mad at me right now and I understand that. I was wrong to say you were bullying the others, and we were all wrong to assume you were in the justice system just because you showed up in a police car. I, we, are all sorry. I understand that you don’t want to talk, but I would like you to listen to what I have to say. Yes, we were all in the wrong today, but that does not mean you were in the right. You yourself have to admit the way you were behaving today was quite rude, but then again, I understand this must be very different for you. That however still does not excuse your actions, but I am willing to forget that if you are willing to forgive us. I am not asking you to become best friends with us all, I am just asking that you accept my apology and at least be civil with us until we are able to return home once again.”

The air seemed to still completely. The only sounds being the rumble of the road and the only movement being the soft hovering of Sky as he levitated in his slumber.

Legend cast his eyes over to Twilight, removing his gaze from the world outside for the first time since the group returned from dinner. Legend pulled his earphones out and paused his music, sitting up slightly and staring straight at Twilight.

“Ok,” Legend murmured, “Okay I will accept your apology, and I will also take responsibility for my actions, but I will not be your friend. I will be part of the group until this is done and then I don’t want to have contact with you again.”

“Very well,” Twilight sighed, slightly disappointed at the fact Legend clearly did not like anyone, but at least please with the fact he accepted the apology and took responsibility for his early behaviour.

With that Legend sniffed slightly, turning off his phone and walking to the little kitchenette next to where he was sat to plug his phone on charge. He muttered out a small statement that he was headed to bed before he turned and walked to the back of the Winnebago, claiming the top bunk on the back-left side. Silence once again gripped the air as the remainder of those awake slowly began to return to what they were doing.

It wasn’t long after that the remaining heroes began to tapper off, taking their leave to head to bed. Wild was the first to head off, standing up from the card house he had failed to make with Four, whispering that he was going to bed before slowly making his way to the back of the motorhome, claiming the top bunk adjacent to Hyrule as his own. Four was to quickly follow, only taking his time to pack away the cards before he slipped into the lower bunk bellow Wild as his bed. Wind stays up for another ten or so minutes before deciding that 11:03PM was the perfect time to turn in for the night, claiming the last top bunk across from Legend as a good enough sleeping spot.

Twilight and Warriors remained awake until around 1:00 in the morning, trying to fight off sleep before Time told the pair to go to bed. They were making good time and only were around half and hour out of Outpost, so Time said he would be fine to be alone for that period of time. The two were reluctant, but knew they had to sleep sometime, and Time wouldn’t let up until they were asleep. With that, the pair made their way to the back of the vehicle, careful not to accidently bump the dead asleep Sky who was still floating around the back area, and claimed their beds, Warriors taking the lower bunk under Wind and Twilight taking the lower bunk beneath Legend. It wasn’t long before the two of them fell into a deep sleep.

Time smiled as he looked in the rear-view mirror at the eight fast asleep heroes, keen to get some sleep himself. Thankfully it wasn’t much longer before the turn off to Outpost appeared and Time was able to turn off into it, finding a nice rest area just five minutes out of town to stop at for the night.

And with that, slumber filled the motorhome and for the first time, the silence was one of welcoming and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so anyways, finished rewriting the chapter detailing the Legends of the Heroes so that it makes more sense with the plot of the story yet still kind of keeping some sense of truth to the actual timeline and plot of the games. That chapter should be out in like two or three chapters time.  
> Also side note, but I noticed someone in the comments mention that they expected to have the heroes wake up with the memories of the ancestors, and I didn't think of that idea but if they don't mind I am totally stealing it as I can do so much with that and will actually help me correct some plot holes I've come across so thank you.  
> Also don't worry, I am going to drag Wild with memories of his past and of his ancestor's past and fucking torture him with it and then have Twilight help him through it because why the fuck not.  
> Alright bye now.


	6. Domestic Life Can Only Last so Long

The morning sun rose high in the sky and the group of newly appointed heroes began to slowly shake themselves from their slumber.

First to awaken was Hyrule, confused at his surroundings but quick to re-establish his current location, taking this privilege of first awake to call shotgun on the first shower. Warriors and Twilight rose shortly after, barely even seconds apart used to the early rise and seemingly unphased by the unfamiliar surroundings they awoke too. A couple of minutes later, Four was pulled awake, only to bump his head on the top bunk, unused to such a low roof to wake up to. The bump shocked Wild, who was asleep above, causing the young hero to fall out of bed in shock. The bang caused by Wild’s fall had Wind, Legend and Time all springing awake, Time bumping his head like Four and Wind nearly rolling out of bed like Wild had done. The only one still asleep throughout all of this was Sky, who somehow ended up floating to the front of the motorhome during the night.

“Damn,” Wild groaned, pushing himself up off the floor, “That’s one way to wake up.”

“No kidding,” Four laughed bitterly, rubbing is aching head, “Far out my head hurts.”

With that the bathroom door flew open in a rush, revealing a wet Hyrule poking his head out, lower half wrapped in a towel and top half bare.

“What happened? Is everyone okay?” He rushed out, fearful of the answer to come.

“Yeah we’re fine kid,” Twilight smiled, easing the other boy’s anxiety, “Four just bumped his head which caused Wild to fall out of bed, waking everyone up. Pretty interesting alarm system if you ask me.”

“Not everyone,” Wind smirked, gesturing to the front of the Winnebago, “Uni boy over there is still dead asleep. How the hell did he not wake up from that?”

“He wasn’t kidding when he said he could remain floating and asleep,” Time mumbled to himself as he looked at the Hero of Sky.

“We should probably wake him up,” Warriors stated, ignoring Time’s shocked mumbling and walking over to the floating boy, “Sky, come on mate, time to wake up.”

The boy didn’t respond.

“Sky mate, it’s morning,” Warriors tried again, this time nudging him lightly with his hand.

The Hero of Sky dozed on.

“Sky!” Warriors yelled, shaking the boy now to try and get him to awake, slightly worried at his lack of response.

Finally, Sky responded. The hero groaned rolling over in the air only to realise he wasn’t on flat surface but on no surface at all. The shock was confused in his magic for a signal to turn off, and if Warriors’ reflexes weren’t as fast as they were, there would have been another person in the vehicle with a bruise from waking up.

“Woah there,” Warriors gasped, grabbing the boy just before he could crash to the floor, “Let’s not break a bone waking up yeah.”

Still mildly dazed, Sky blinked slowly as he felt his feet being firmly planted on the ground.

“What’s going on?” He mumbled sleepily, gazing lazily around the motorhome at the others.

“It’s morning mate,” Twilight huffed a laugh at Sky’s confusion, “Time to get up and get moving.”

“Oh,” Sky yawned, stretching his arms above his head, “Okay.”

With Sky now awake, and everyone who had suffered a bump waking up deemed in no danger of severe injury, the group began to slowly start their unique morning routines. Hyrule jumped back into the bathroom, just to dry off a bit better and throw his Hero Clothes on, with Sky jumping into the bathroom as soon as Hyrule left. Wind and Wild were still in their clothes from the previous day and saw no point in changing, just spraying themselves down with deodorant and fixing up their hair to the disgust of the others. With the bathroom occupied, Warriors and Four left the Winnebago to go to one of the public toilets they were parked near to relieve themselves and change out of their sleepwear and into their new everyday attire. Time walked to the kitchenette to wash his face in the little sink that came with it, and Twilight wandered the area in search of any food that could be stored in the cabinets above. Legend took this time to slide the door to the back area shut and get changed in privacy as the others weren’t in the area.

“There doesn’t seem to be any food at all here,” Twilight grumbled as the group started to mingle in the main area once again, “We probably should have bought some yesterday in Exchange.”

“We will get some groceries when we get to Outpost,” Time stated, tinkering around the Winnebago tidying it up slightly before they took off again.

“But I’m kind of hungry now,” Sky frowned, his stomach enraged at the fact it was still empty.

“Yeah me too,” Four agreed, a loud gurgle making is statement all the more real.

“How about we get breakfast at a café when we get to Outpost?” Hyrule suggested cautiously, “It will give us a chance to get to know each other better.”

“Yeah we can do that,” Time nodded, “It’ll make up for not being able to last night.”

Legend glared at Time for the mention of last night, but no one noticed.

“Alright,” Warriors grinned, “I go to Outpost a lot for different training tasks, and there is this incredible café there called Wheaton and Pita. It should be open.”

“What sort of food do they have?” Wind asked, keen to sink his teeth into some form of sweet pastry.

“Well a lot of what they do is pastry based,” Warriors informed them, Wind grinning in delight at the statement, “But they also do hot drinks, like tea and coffee and hot chocolate.”

“You had me at coffee,” Wild sighed happily, dreaming of a fresh brewed long black expresso to wake him up.

“Guess that is settled for breakfast then,” Time hummed, “Warriors when we get into Outpost can you direct me to the café?”

“Sure can,” Warriors confirmed, and the group began to find their seats.

Time took the driver’s seat and Warriors snagged the passenger seat next to him so he could provide directions when needed. Four and Wild situated themselves at the tiny two-person table they were at last night, deciding to give up on their house of cards and settle for a game of Gin Rummy. Hyrule and Sky sat on the left side sofa and began a conversation about Sky’s studies in medicine at Uni and seeing how it faired to Hyrule’s rather impressive knowledge in the area. Wind sat himself at the right-side sofa and started up a game on his phone, with Twilight sitting next to him playing with a piece of rope he found in one of the cabinets. Legend slumped his way back to his bunk and started to watch a T.V series on his phone.

“Don’t you wanna come hang with us Legend?” Hyrule called out as he noticed Legend was absent from the area.

“Nah I’m good,” Legend responded casually, “I’m gonna watch something on my phone.”

“What are you watching?” Sky asked but got no response as by the Legend had put his earphones in and missed Sky’s question.

Sky just shrugged at the lack of an answer and resumed talking to Hyrule about the best over the counter painkiller to take when recovering from a serious muscular injury.

The trip was short and peaceful, taking no more than ten minutes to arrive at their destination with the most noise coming from Four and Wild as they became heavily invested in their game of cards.

“Alright let’s go,” Warriors called out as the vehicle slowed to a stop against the curb.

At the statement of arrival, the group jumped to their feet, eager to get some food into their stomachs.

“LEGEND!” Wind screamed out to grab the attention of the older Link, causing the rest to flinch away at the sudden loud noise.

“Dammit Wind I think you just burst my eardrum,” Wild grumbled in annoyance, rubbing at his left ear profusely.

“You’re welcome,” Wind replied snidely as Legend emerged from the back.

“Yeah Wind no need to scream, I already knew we’d stopped,” Legend smirked earning himself a lovely ‘Fuck Off’ gesture from Wind.

“Alright boys that’s enough,” Twilight smirked teasingly as Sky ushered the group out into the fresh morning air.

“Alright Warriors old pal,” Four grinned happily as the cool air filled his lungs, “Where is this amazing café you were talking about?”

“It’s just down here,” Warriors laughed, gesturing a hand towards a small building on the far corner of the street.

“We have to fucking walk for food,” Wind groan in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to just sit down and eat.

“Shut up you big baby it is just a really short walk,” Hyrule teased, ruffling Wind’s hair much like he does with the younger kids at the Share House.

Wind swatted his hand away with a startled shout which had Wild, Sky, and Four snickering.

“Enough roughhousing kids,” Time chuckled, “Let’s get some food.”

Those four simple words had the group shooting off down the street towards the café, all praying to every goddess out there that it would be open and willing to seat the nine of them.

“This is going to be a weird request, but do you have enough room to seat nine of us?” Warriors asked as soon as the ennead strolled into the quaint café Warriors raved about.

“Well I’ll be,” The casher smiled as she took in Warriors’ appearance, “If it isn’t Link Dynasty. Where have you been pretty boy?”

The group snickered at the nickname as Warriors took a minute to resister who the person was.

“Lana, I hardly recognised you,” Warriors gasped, used to Lana having brown hair rather than the new pastel blue hair, “What’s with the new hair?”

“Eh been wanting to do this for a while and the boss finally said I could,” Lana smiled cheerily, “Anyways, where the hell have you been mate? I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I’ve been a bit caught up with work and training stuff,” Warriors laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah don’t care,” Lana laughed, “The real question is what in the ever loving Hylia are you wearing? Is that meant to be the new uniform or something?”

“Forgot I was wearing this,” Warriors mumbled wide eyed as he looked down at himself.

“Ugh Warriors stop flirting with your girlfriend I am starving,” Wind groaned, pissed at having to wait even longer for his food because Warriors couldn’t focus on a simple task.

“And who is this spitfire?” Lana gestured to Wind, ignoring his comment about their assumed relationship.

“Don’t mind him he is just grumpy because he is hungry,” Warriors shrugged.

“ _I’ll be fucking pissed in a minute_ ,” Wind grumbled angrily to himself in Oceanic.

“That better not have been a swear Wind,” Twilight glared at the younger as he was unable to understand what was just said.

Wind just scowled.

“Wind?” Lana looked confused by the name.

“It’s a nickname,” Warriors informed her, now realising how hard this situation actually is to explain.

“Let me guess, you’re all named Link?” Lana smirked stunning the group yet relieving Warriors of the challenging task to explain the situation.

“Huh?” Warriors dumbly splutters out in shock.

“I watch the news idiot,” Lana laughs at the other’s confusion, “I am aware of how you are apparently the Chosen Heroes of Hylia. Bloody Nohansen won’t stop banging on about it on TV.”

“How were we not aware of that?” Sky mumbled, slightly embarrassed he was oblivious to such detail.

“Well we haven’t got access to a TV in the van,” Wild shrugged in suggestion.

“I thought it was a Winnebago?” Hyrule murmured in confusion.

“Same thing, they’re both big fuck off metal blocks,” Legend shrugged earning a light tap on the head from Time.

“Language,” Time scolded gently.

“Anyways,” Warriors drawled out, diverting the conversation back to the main topic for their being there, “Can you seat all of us for breakfast? We haven’t eaten and have no food because we forgot to by some before we left Exchange last night.”

“Yeah of course,” Lana smiled, “Just got to move a few tables and chairs around to fit you all.”

“Thanks Lana,” Warriors smiled as the group began to shuffle around the small café to find their seats.

It didn’t take long for the group to work out a feasible formation for them to be seated in so that they were comfortable yet still not taking up too much room. Lana was quick to provide them with little menus, which mainly consisted of a list of pastries and drinks up for consumption, and the orders came out in rapid fire eagerness.

“Can I get one of the custard tarts and a medium flat white?” Twilight asked calmly.

“Wait they do tarts? Hell yeah, put me down for a caramel one of those and a large mocha,” Wind blabbered out before Lana could finish writing up Twilight’s order.

“Wind manners,” Sky frowned, waiting a moment before stating his order, “Could I get chocolate eclair and a medium chai tea on full cream milk? Thank you.”

“Could I just get a blue berry muffin and a glass of water please?” Four asked politely once Lana had finished writing up Sky’s order.

“Large Cappuccino on soy and a berry friand,” Legend stated in a rather blunt manner which earned him a light shove from Sky.

“Could I please have a one of the jam and cream croissants if it isn’t too much trouble,” Hyrule asked in the politest way he could think of.

“Of course, darling,” Lana smiled at the young boy’s manners, “Would you like anything to drink with it?”

“Go for a hot chocolate Hyrule,” Warriors nudged the boy, “They are amazing.”

“Okay,” Hyrule smiled at the suggestion, “Could I please get a small hot chocolate? Thank you.”

“Of course,” Lana smiled as she scribbled down the order onto the already very full page.

“I’ll have a large Long Black with two extra espresso shots and a slice of fruit cake thank you,” Wild smiled brightly as he read over them menu to make sure he was ordering the right choice for his cravings.

“Could I please get a large green tea and slice of your dark chocolate brownie? Thank you,” Time smiled at Lana as he ordered a breakfast, he knew was something Malon would highly disprove of.

“Just my usual for me thanks darl,” Warriors smirked as he leaned his head back in his chair to look at Lana.

“You’re an idiot,” She just laughed and smacked Warriors on the head lightly with the pad of paper the orders were written down on.

The group chuckled lightly, and Lana left, stating their orders will be ready within ten minutes. The aura of the group was light and fluffy as nothing, but good moods bounced from one hero to the next.

“What’s the usual for you then Warriors?” Wild asked, curious as to what the other preferred to eat at this café.

“Large latte with one extra shot of coffee and a slice of rhubarb pie,” Warriors answered with an easy-going smile painting his features.

“I have never known anyone to eat rhubarb pie for breakfast,” Time laughs, “People normally eat if for dessert, sometimes with ice cream or custard paired to it.”

“Well I normally come here for an afternoon snack,” Warriors explains, “So normally it is more appropriate, but since we probably won’t be back here for a while, I just want one last taste before we go.”

“Fair enough,” Four shrugged and the conversation ended there.

“So,” Sky drawled out in an attempt to restart a conversation amongst the ennead, “What do people want to talk about? Because I think it is a good idea to keep the conversation going so, we can be more comfortable around one another.”

“Yeah I agree,” Hyrule smiled, “I want to be able to know a bit about everyone so I can at least feel somewhat closer to you all. So, what does everyone like? You know, like hobbies and stuff.”

“Actually, I want to know something,” Time cleared his throat as he spoke, “Legend, what was that band you mentioned yesterday? The metal one.”

“Tool?” Legend splutter in shock about Time even remembering such a brief statement from the previous day.

“Yeah Tool,” Time smiled, “What genre did you say they were?”

“Progressive metal,” Legend smiled slightly, “My uncle listens to them and we are planning on going to see them live next time they are on tour.”

“That’s cool,” Time grinned, “I was just asking because I wanted to know what other music you are into. I am quite into the music scene.”

“No way!” Legend gasped in joy, thrilled to have someone with a passion for music in the group, “What are you into?”

“Older stuff and more punk than metal,” Time answered calmly, “I listen to bands like Sex Pistols, the Hylian and Goron band from the Eldin Region of Hyrule and the Gerudo and Hylian band Hole from Clock Town in Termina.”

“Hey, the old man is a rocker,” Four laughed in mild shock at the eldest hero’s music taste, “I didn’t pick you as the type of person to listen to that. I expected you to be a more no music guy or whatever is on the radio guy.”

“Yeah most do,” Time laughed.

“I never really got into Sex Pistols and I have never listened to Hole,” Legend told Time, driving the conversation back to music they like and away from the fact Time doesn’t seem like the type of person to listen to punk.

“What about the Ramones?” Time asked almost hopefully.

“I love the Ramones!” Hyrule cried out, cutting Legend off before he could speak.

“No way!” Legend gasped and turned to Hyrule, “The Ramones are one of my all-time favourite punk bands!”

“Nice to hear you listen to the classics kid,” Time chuckled and nodded to Hyrule.

Hyrule just blushed lightly with a smile etched onto his face.

“Hey, does anyone listen to SOJA or Burning Spear?” Wind asked as he was unfamiliar with the current artists being discussed.

The group declined even knowing of such musical artists much to Wind’s dismay.

“What sort of music do they make?” Wild asked as he noticed Wind’s disappointment.

“They are Reggae musicians,” Wind pouted, “My sister and I listen to them all the time back home. SOJA is a Hylian and Sheikah group from Windfall Island in the Great Sea and Burning Spear is a Rito man from Dragon Roost Island also in the Great Sea.”

“Never really listened to Reggae,” Twilight mumbled out in thought, “In fact I never really listened to music.”

“Seriously?” Sky was shocked at the statement,” You don’t listen to music? Come on even Time listens to music.”

“Guess it never really was for me,” Twilight just shrugged with a soft grin.

“Well I have always liked more old timey music like the Beetles or the Beach Boys,” Four declared with a grin, “It is just what my Grandpa is always playing around the shop.”

“Expected, both are Hylian bands,” Warriors huffed in amusement at the youngest preferred music.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Four asked with a confused scowl.

“Oh nothing bad,” Warriors reassured the other, “It is just that back then not many people listened to music produced by races other than their own, and since you said your Grandpa listened to them it makes sense as he would have grown up during that era.”

“Huh, I didn’t even think of that,” Four hummed in fascination at this new knowledge.

“What about you Warriors?” Legend asked, pleased about having such an in-depth conversation about musical interests, “What sort of music do you listen to?”

“I like more alternative music I guess,” Warriors thought aloud, realising he has never really put much thought into his preferred music taste, “I like artists like the Rito band Weezer and the Gerudo artist Lorde.”

“Is Lorde the one who did that song about Summer being sad or something?” Wild asked with an expression of painful confusion on his face.

“No that was Lana Del Rey,” Warriors corrected, “She is a Hylian woman from the Hebra Region in Hyrule.”

“What did Lorde sing then?” Wild asked in interest.

“She sung the song Royals, you know, the really popular song that says we’ll never be royals,” Warriors informed him.

“I remember that one,” Wild hummed and the thought about it, “That was a pretty good song.”

“Yeah I liked it,” Warriors agreed.

It was at that point Lana came back with a tray carrying eight steaming mugs and one cool class of water.

“Here you go boys,” She smiled, placing the drinks down in front of their respected consumers, “Freshly made and food will be out in just a second.”

“You’re the best Lana,” Warriors cheered as he picked up his burning hot latte and took a cautious sip.

The rest of the group expressed their gratitude, all reaching for their drinks and taking a small sip.

“Wow Warriors you were right about this cocoa,” Hyrule hummed in pure bliss as the warm drink warmed his mouth.

“And by goddesses is this a good coffee,” Wild all but moaned into his mug as he took another long sip.

“Do they use real chocolate in their drinks?” Wind asked as he peered into his mocha to try and see if that would provide an answer.

“Yeah, they do,” Warriors chuckled out as he looked at the rest completely melting into their drinks, Four included.

“Is it weird to say that this water actually tastes better than normal?” Four asked as he started in amazement at his glass, “Like I swear I have never had water that tastes this good.”

The boys laugh in amusement as Four gazes lovingly at his glass. Lana chuckles lightly to herself as she walks over to the group, food perched precariously on a tray.

“Alright boys,” She laughs as she reaches the table, “Here is your breakfast, enjoy.”

As soon as the last plate of mouth-watering pastry is placed on the table, the nine newly appointed Hyrule heroes tear into their food.

“Holy fuck they know how to make food!” Legend curses as he bites into his friand.

“I would tell you off, but this food is too good,” Twilight chuffs through a mouthful of custard and crumbly pastry.

Sky sighs in pure pleasure as he takes a huge gulp from his cup of chai tea, forgetting the fact that such action at home would earn him a stern talking to about appropriate behaviour. Wind follows suit, sculling the remainder of his mocha, not caring that such behaviour would label him as ill-mannered. Time smile from behind his cup of green tea as his observes the group enjoying their first pleasant meal together.

The rest of the breakfast goes without words, just the sound of chewing and swallowing as the group become entranced by their respective dishes. It isn’t until Wild shovels the last little bit of fruitcake into his mouth that someone makes a noise other than one of eating.

“So, who’s paying?”

All eyes snap to Legend at his statement, shock over taking them all as they realise that payment is a thing.

“Shit who paid for dinner last night?” Warriors burst out in realisation.

“Wait so someone paid for all our dinners last night? But that was like over 100 rupees,” Four gasped in shock.

“Wait someone paid all that money?” Hyrule spluttered in guilt.

“Do they do split bills here?” Sky asked in hope turning to Warriors.

“Alright everyone, work out how much your food cost,” Twilight announced as the group frantically rushed to grab menus to calculate the cost.

“Guys stop! Calm down!” Time called out over the commotion, “We don’t need to worry. Daphnes Nohansen gave me a card yesterday that has no spending limit. He gave it to us so that we could afford to buy various necessities whilst on the road, and that includes eating out at restaurants and cafes. It is what I used to pay for dinner with last night.”

The group halted their motions, all turning to Time.

“And why are you just mentioning this now?” Legend asked, rather pissed off.

“No one asked,” Time just shrugged with a tone that left no room for argument or further discussion on the matter.

The eight boys began to slowly calm down, regaining composure over the fact the issue of payment was already dealt with before they even came to the café. Time took this moment of calming to walk over to where Lana was stood at the register, giggling at the scene before her. As Time paid for the meal, the rest of the eight group members made their way outside, stretching slightly, stomachs full and content. Time walked out not long after and the group headed back to the Winnebago.

“Alright,” Time addressed the group as they walked, “We need to get a few bits and pieces from the shops so that we have food and other things with us when we head to Faron Woods. There won’t be anymore stops along the way other than the odd rest stop or two, but it is very likely they won’t have anything there other than toilets and maybe a petrol station.”

The boys nodded as they listened.

“There is a shop just across the road,” Time continued once he was sure he had everyone’s attention, “I am going to head down there with a few others and the rest of you can wait back at the Winnebago. When we return, we will head off down to Faron Woods. It’ll be roughly a six-hour trip so make sure you have something to do.”

Group vocalised their agreement and understanding of the plan, with Wild and Warriors accompanying Time at the shops and the remaining six going back to the vehicle. It was around ten minutes later that the three re-joined the rest in the Winnebago, and only five more minutes later that they took off once again, vehicle roaring to life as Time shifted the metal box of a vehicle into drive and took off down the road, following the signs for that indicated the location for the turn off to the highway.

Hyrule was the only one to feel a small sense of doubt wash over him as they crossed Lake Hylia, realising with a foreboding sense of fear that none of them had any clue as to what they were doing, and not everyone was armed or protected for battle. His gut twisted as he realised there was no happy ending to this and that they were all just marching to an early grave.

Hyrule prayed to the Goddesses above to stop this before it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally me just writing down whatever the fuck came into my head and the next one is no better.   
> Anyways, I say that, but to you this chapter will seem like it but to me this chapter is literally me taking people from my real life and pushing their interests and personalities onto the characters to make it easier to write for me.   
> To explain what I mean by that,  
> Time is based off my Uncle who used to be an Cop but retired because, and I quote, "You can only scrape so many dead children off the road before it gets to you."  
> Twilight is based off my Poppy who grew up in Germany in Erfurt on a Produce Farm before coming to Australia in 1971.  
> Warriors is based of my Godfather who is a mechanic within the Australian Airforce and who was originally a Foot-Soldier before that.  
> Sky is based off my Friend who is studying Midwifery at Uni currently and is quiet strongly religious but keeps her beliefs to herself as she feels that it is not her duty to force others to conform to her beliefs.   
> Wild is based off another Friend of mine who dropped out of school in year 11 to pursue a full time career as a Chef.  
> Legend is based off a Close Family Friend who was adopted at an early age as his father disappeared and his mother was arrested on drug charges.   
> Four is based off my Older Sister who is a Panel-Beater and has BPD which can effect her moods erratically.   
> Hyrule is based off my Younger Cousin who is only 10 but is the sweetest child you will ever meet and tries so hard to ensure everyone else's happiness comes first.   
> Wind is based off another one of my Cousins who is 14 and acts out a lot at school and at home as he has pretty bad ADHD that is unmedicated as no medications work without giving him side-effects.  
> So yeah, that is where my characterisations are coming from and some of the details mentioned, like my Uncle's PTSD from his previous career, and my Sister's BPD will come into play with their assigned characters later on.   
> Okay bye.


	7. Goddesses Above This is a Nightmare

“Have you found a plug-in yet?”

“For the last time no!”

“Are we even sure this thing has an aux?”

“It better fucking have one.”

“Wind!”

“Shove it Twilight.”

With barely even three hours left of the trip, Wind found it necessary to grow bored of his phone and pester Legend, which irked the boy has he was trying to watch a TV show on his phone, which resulted in Warriors intervening before things got ugly, which resulted in Twilight stepping in when things just got worse, which resulted in Sky stepping in to try and be a voice of reason as Twilight just argued, which resulted in Hyrule defending Sky when Legend called him a rich bastard, which resulted in Four yelling as the arguing was messing with his personalities trying to have a conversation within his head, which resulted in Wild calling upon Urbosa’s Fury to send a zap of lightening to scare the fight away, which resulted in Time freaking out and having to swerve to the side of the road nearly causing an accident.

In the end after Time sorted everyone out, the group agreed to put some music on as it would give everyone a chance to show their taste in music to the rest of the group as they were all pretty interested in such topic earlier at breakfast. Only problem is, they can’t find and aux cord for the stereo and no one has any CDs on them at this point in time.

“How about we just wait and buy some CDs at the next town?” Hyrule suggests as Legend and Wind continue to shove each other around trying to find some form of stereo plug-in.

“There is no point we are going out to the middle of nowhere and I want music now,” Legend growled, pushing Wind to the floor when he got to close.

“ _I am going to fucking poison you in your sleep,”_ Wind spat out in harsh Oceanic, pissed off at Legend’s relentless shoving.

“Wind I swear if you are cursing us in another language,” Twilight threatened in disapproval.

“Look just settle down,” Time barked in annoyance as he tried to keep control of the vehicle despite the fighting happening just inches away, “I know I suggested music but we can’t find an aux plug so maybe the best thing to do is just wait until we get to a new town and by CDs like Hyrule suggested, or even a speaker that we can hook up to our phones to play music.”

“This sucks,” Legend groaned, throwing himself to the floor.

“We’re almost there,” Four reasoned grumpily.

“By almost there you mean three hours,” Wild groused, growing restless himself for being stuck doing nothing for so long.

“Come on what happened guys,” Sky tried to help, “We were fine yesterday travelling for even longer from Castle Town to Outpost, but traveling six hours from Outpost to Faron Woods is too much?”

“Yesterday we were all avoiding each other,” Wind snarled, “But now we have decided to make friends with everyone and now we are free to be more relaxed around each other, which also means we can now be bored.”

“That made no sense,” Hyrule murmured out, wide eyed and confused.

“You make no sense,” Wind insulted back.

“Real witty comeback there kid,” Legend jeered.

“No, no more fighting,” Time called out to the group, “Just sit and be quiet. If you want to listen to music and show each other music do it just through your phone speaker or your earphones, I am sick of the childish bickering.”

Reluctantly the group agreed and slowly began to settle once more. Legend huffed his way back to his bunk to finish watching the show he was watching before Wind disturbed him. Wind sulked his way back to his seat, flopping down on it and spreading out in boredom so that no one else could sit there. Warriors rolled his eyes at the younger and made his way to the back where his bunk is located, lying down and opening up his book and continuing to read from where he left off. Four sat back down on the floor, resuming the conversation his split personalities were having in his head. Sky and Hyrule took their places at the small dining table once again, resuming their simple chatter as if nothing happened. Wild lay down on the sofa across from where Wind was, chucking a small tennis ball he found in the Winnebago in the air and catching it as it fell down. Twilight sat in the passenger seat next to Time, looking out at the long road ahead and making no noise. Time just sighed at the new peaceful aura of the group, as he continued to drive down the seemingly endless road.

“Hey Time,” Twilight spoke up, loud enough that Time could hear him but everyone else wouldn’t be able to decipher what he was saying from their distance. 

“What’s up Twilight?” Time responded, eyes still firmly on the road ahead.

“Do you really think this is going to work?”

“What do you mean?” Time was slightly confused and taken a back by the question.

“This,” Twilight elaborated, “This whole adventure thing, the whole saving Hyrule as those apparently did before.”

“Well I mean we are chosen by Hylia if you believe it or not,” Time started but was immediately cut off by Twilight.

“I don’t mean are we strong enough,” Twilight sighed, “I mean, it has barely been a day since we all met and were sent off and we have argued more than any group I have known. Like our personalities just conflict too much to the point where it is going to do more harm than good. With Legend picking a fight every couple of minutes and Wind being very much a delinquent at most times, I feel we are going to end up dead before anything happens.”

Twilight received nothing more than a sigh in response.

“I’m sorry,” Twilight murmured after a short pause of dead silence between the two, “I’m just worried. Like what we are doing is highly dangerous and with the majority of us still being kids I just, I just fear we are going to have to tell some poor family they have lost a child.”

“I understand,” Time sigh solemnly, “It is hard. I fear that this may result in death as well, especially since a few of us are harder to deal with than most, but think of it this way, like you said, most of us a kids still, kids who have been taken from their homes and families, shoved in motorhome with a bunch of other people and told to go save the world. While that doesn’t excuse anyone’s behaviours, we need to think closer to Legend and Wind in terms of family situations, about the homes and families they were taken from. Legend said his parents are in jail yet didn’t tell us why or when they were sentenced and from the sounds of it, he lives with his uncle. We don’t fully know the situation, but it is very likely he has some trauma from it and that his way of coping is to lash out in anger when he feels threatened as that may have been a way he survived before.”

“I didn’t think about that,” Twilight murmured but Time just ignored him and continued talking.

“And Wind. The kid is fourteen and said he hasn’t seen his parents in three years and has no idea if they are okay. You know how hard that must be for him? He probably acts out in hope they will return to give him some attention, even if it is to reprimand him for his behaviour. He appears to be living with his Grandmother, if the older woman who we saw with him at the Ancient Royal Castle was anything to go by, and while I am sure she tries her best, she is older and can only offer so much, especially since he has a younger sister who also needs care. His behaviour is more than likely a cry for attention.”

“You know a lot about this,” Twilight stated after a few moments of taking everything in.

“Malon and I have been looking into at risk child behaviours as we are looking into fostering children,” Time supplied as an answer to his extensive knowledge.

“Do you not want kids of your own?” Twilight wondered, curious as to why someone would want to raise someone else’s troubled child then have their own.

“Can’t,” Time shook his head sadly, “We wanted to, but whatever chemicals were used in the Battle of Termina ended up killing that dream.”

Twilight sat in silence as he tried to piece together why a war results in not having your own kids.

“Oh,” Twilight gasped once he realised Time was hinting at the fact the war left him infertile, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay kid,” Time smiled sadly, “That wasn’t the only thing the war took from me, but it was the hardest to accept the fact I could have my own children. But in the end, we won that war and I am now looking to helping disadvantaged kids find love again.”

“That’s actually rather nice,” Twilight smiled softly as Time just hummed in response.

Twilight sat back and thought on how what Time just told him actually explains so much. It explains how Time is able to easily control the group without yelling, it explains how he is able to call Legend down somewhat when he gets riled up, it explains how he has been able to silence Wind with just a look. It explains everything and it has put Twilight at ease as he now knows that with Time’s ability to control the group and his advanced leadership skills, the group will overcome any obstacle and be safe throughout this journey.

Down further towards the back of the bus, Four sat deep in thought at the bizarre conversation that seemed to be never ending bumping around in his head.

“You know that this whole situation is a load of shit.”

“No it isn’t stop saying that.”

“Calm down we need to work together not fight.”

“If I am being honest the poor kid has no idea what is happening.”

“How could he not know? We are literally him.”

“Yes, but he doesn’t fully understand that.”

“This is confusing.”

“I know.”

“Wait how do we explain this?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well it is not possible to explain this without making us sound fucking mental.”

“Can you stop.”

“Stop what.”

“Talking.”

“Existing.”

“Hey that’s mean.”

“Shut up twerp.”

“Should we just try and explain what is happening to him?”

“And how do you suggest we do that dick head?”

“Can you please stop swearing?”

“Fuck you.”

“You sound like that little islander kid.”

“Fuck you too.”

“Four?”

Four jumped as a voice other than the four in his head called out to him.

“You okay?” Four registered the voice as Sky.

“I guess?” Four answered more as a question than a statement.

“What’s wrong?” Sky seemed concerned now.

“Does anyone else hear voices?” Four stated, confusing the rest of the group beyond belief.

“Fucking what?” Wind spluttered in mild disgust.

“Voices?” Four seemed unsure about how to explain this, “Like there are four new voices I can hear but I don’t know who they are or where they are coming from.”

“Shut up you sound insane,” One of the voices in Four’s head hissed.

“One of them just spoke,” Four jumped in shock, “Did anyone hear it?”

“Are you feeling okay mate?” Twilight turned around in his seat concerned.

“Oh,” Sky gasped excitedly, “Can you split?”

“What?” The rest gapped in shock.

“Hero of the Four Swords,” Sky clarified, “You can split into four different versions of yourself.”

“Yeah,” Four drawled out in confusion.

“Try and separate yourself into four,” Sky continued.

Four just shrugged in agreement and tried to focus on splitting into four.

“Guys we are splitting.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep come on.”

“This is exciting.”

With a flash, Four became four.

“Hi,” The red Four grinned happily, “I am Red, I am Four’s optimistic and carefree side.”

“Hello, I am Green,” The green Four nodded, “I am the closest to Four personality wise, I act as the leader and am the balance of all of us.”

“I am Vio,” The purple Four chimed in, “I control logic and reason within Four and maintain a calm and collected self.”

All eyes turned to the final blue clad Four.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” He snarled at the group staring at him.

“That there is Blue,” Green sighed in defeat, “He represents Four’s anger and aggression.”

“Piss off,” Blue sneered in response causing Wind to chuckle.

“I like this dude,” Wind smirked and the blue clothed hero.

“Shut up kid,” Blue just scoffed.

“ _You better watch your fucking back,”_ Wind seethed switching to Oceanic as to not get yelled at for his foul language again.

“Just because we don’t speak Oceanic doesn’t mean we don’t know you are swearing,” Time stated with a tone of authority which caused Wind to fall completely silent, avoiding the elder’s gaze.

“Maybe we should merge back,” Vio sighed sense the tension of Blue being uncomfortable with being out and knowing the dangers it could bring, especially with Time driving.

“Aww,” Red whined, “But I was just getting excited.”

“I know,” Green sympathised, “But Blue is getting agitated and it isn’t the best idea for us to be split when Time is trying to drive.”

“Okay,” Red pouted and the four huddled together, merging back to one at the flash of a light.

“Huh,” Four huffed in interest once he was whole again, “Guess that explains the voices.”

“That was fucking cool,” Wind enthused earning him a disapproving shout from Time.

“How did you know that would work Sky?” Hyrule asked in amazement, “You know, getting Four to split like that.”

“I just figured because of the legends,” Sky muttered with an embarrassed smile.

“I am not too sure about the legends,” Wild mumbled almost as if he was ashamed.

“That’s okay Wild,” Sky comforted the hero, “I can tell you the stories if you like?”

“Yes please,” Wild smiled happily.

“Alright,” Sky laughed, and the rest decided they wanted to listen.

“Hey Legend!” Warriors called out to the younger, who throughout the whole fiasco was still sat out the back on his phone.

“Hey when did you come out?” Four asked confused at Warrior’s sudden appearance.

“Came out when you split,” Warriors informed before calling out to Legend again, “Legend come here!”

“Ugh, what?” Legend groaned in response, slipping into view of the others.

“You wanna hear the legend of the heroes?” Warriors asked, “Sky is gonna tell us.”

“I thought I was just telling Wild,” Sky frowned at the new information.

“Do I have to?” Legend whinged in boredom.

“Yes,” Time called out, wishing Legend would try and interact with the group a bit more.

“Fine,” Legend huffed in annoyance, while Twilight shot Time an impressed look at how he easily got the boy to obey.

“Alright then, let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the one detailing how the timelines and shit actually work within this story.  
> Okay I am bordering drunk right now so that is all I have to say and I will be back later with another upload bye.


	8. Legends of the Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!  
> THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING LIKE THE REAL HISTORY AND TIMELINES OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES AND THERE ARE MANY INCONSITENCIES IN THIS VERSION OF THE TIMELINE SO PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND THANK YOU!

“Hundreds of thousand years ago, the three Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, created the land we live on today. Along with that came the Triforce, three golden triangles that when formed together gave a person the power of all three Goddesses combined, an unrivalled power which would grant the holder their most desired wish. The Triforce was cast away to the Sacred Realm where only one with complete balance of the three main components could access and harness the Triforce’s power. The Goddess Hylia was the one entrusted to keep the Triforce safe from any harm as there were those out there who would wish to use it for evil. Unfortunately, a great evil fought Hylia for the Triforce, destroy the lands and forcing Hylia to cast the survivors up into the sky on a plot of land in order to protect them. With the people cast off into the sky, Hylia was able to harness her full power to stop Demise and seal him on the Surface World, below the skies. With the Triforce no longer safe, Hylia sent it up to the land, now known as Skyloft, to be encased in the Temple of Time, where no harm should reach it and only one with the power to harness it could access its power.”

“With the people of the land now safe in Skyloft, the Goddess Hylia sent her spirit to be reincarnated as one of the land’s people as she herself could not hold the Triforce as a Goddess, but a Hylian would. Before Hylia left her soul to latch onto a mortal, she created a sword that would seal the darkness of any beast when wielded by the one the sword deemed worthy. With all elements of protection against evil complete, the Goddess’ soul latched onto a young girl named Zelda and locked the Triforce away in the Temple of Time, only to be accessed by one with a balance of all the components.”

“The Hero’s journey began when Zelda is captured by the spirit of Ghirahim, who required Zelda’s life force and her power gifted to her by Hylia to reincarnate the great evil who threaten the lands before known as Demise. Zelda is taken down to the destroyed Surface World below Skyloft, where she is rescued by a lone Sheikah warrior, Impa, who sent Zelda to the Earth Spring, to purify her body from the evil left on it from Ghriahim’s touch. The Hero ventures down to the Surface World in order to save Zelda but is lead to the Hylia Statue after being sort out by the spirit Fi. Upon arrival at the Hylia Statue, Fi grants the Hero access to the Master Sword, which accepts the Hero and allows him the honour to wield its power to destroy Demise. With the Master Sword now in his possession, Fi leads the Hero to the Temple of Time where Impa has taken Zelda in order to reclaim the Triforce and protect it from Demise.”

“At the Temple of Time, the Hero and Zelda encounter Ghirahim, who wishes to take the life force from Zelda in order to resurrect Demise. Zelda is forced to escape from the evil spirit by venturing through the Gate of Time with Impa in order to save herself and the rest of the world. It is then that the truth of Hylia’s plan for the two is revealed, as she states the only way to stop Demise is for her to put herself into a permanent sleep as to harness her power and hold the seal trapping Demise. The Hero was then given the mission to destroy Demise in order to free Zelda from the forced slumber and save the land of Skyloft from doom.”

“The Hero is forced to track down Demise and slaughter him in order to wake the Princess. This is done so as he held the perfect balance of Power, Wisdom, and Courage so was able to wish upon the Triforce for Demise’s doom. With Demise destroyed Zelda is awoken and freed from her eternal slumber, yet only Demise was destroyed. Ghirahim still resided in the world, and once more trapped Zelda in order to return to the past to revive Demise and stop the Hero before he could result in Demise’s downfall. The Hero is left to destroy Ghirahim, only to find that Ghirahim was the soul that possessed the Sword of Demise, resulting him Ghirahim’s destruction revitalising the spirit of Demise. The spirit is sealed away within the Master Sword, only to have a curse be cast upon those of whom hold the blood of the Hero and the blood of the Goddess to be forever haunted by his reincarnated fury.”

“With Demise sealed away within the Master Sword and Ghirahim destroyed for good, the Hero and Zelda return to the Surface World with plans to establish a new civilisation upon it, releasing the people of Skyloft from the sky and back down to earth. The Triforce is sealed away once more in the Temple of Time, trapped by the power of the Master Sword. The spirit of Fi is left to return to the sword, creating a barrier that can’t be broken by anyone but the Hero of Hyrule. With the sword sealed away, protecting the Triforce, the Chosen Hero’s time of adventure comes to an end and the lands are left to peace.”

“A couple of centuries later, a new Hero was called upon to stop an evil once more threatening Hyrule. While this evil was not Demise or Ganon, it was one that threatened the peace of the still young Hyrule. That is where the Hero of the Four Swords comes along. The threat that was upon Hyrule was that of Vaati, who desired the possession of the Light Force to rule over Hyrule. Vaati was unsuccessful in retrieving the Light Force, which resulted in the destruction of the Picori Blade, a sword crafted by the now forgotten race, the Picori, now known as the Minish. The destruction of the blade resulted in the release of dark monsters into the lands and the Princess Zelda to be turned to stone to inhibit her from stopping Vaati. The young Hero was called upon to stop this evil, being instructed to search for the help of the Picori, who at the time were only visible to children, hence why such a young boy was chosen for the journey.”

“Vaati was said to be Elzo’s apprentice, and Elzo was a famous Picori sage who helped out those of Hyrule time and time again. Elzo had crafted a hat that would grant the wearer a wish of anything their heart so desired, which he was planning to gift to the Hylians in order to help aid them in their future battles. The creation of the hat awoke a great evil within Vaati and resulted in him stealing the hat in order to wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the lands. The wish was granted and to prevent himself being stopped by Elzo, Vaati turn Elzo into a hat so he would be incapable of stopping Vaati. The Hero of this era stumbled upon Elzo and took him in as an accomplice in his fight to stop Vaati.”

“Together, Elzo and the Hero reclaimed the four elemental artefacts of the Picori and presented them to the Elemental Sanctuary where the restored Picori Blade lies. With the four elemental artefacts returned to the sanctuary, the Picori Blade was able to reach its full power and earn the title of the Four Sword, which allowed the user to create four mirrored versions of themselves. With the Four Sword now in his possession, the Hero and Elzo return to Hyrule Castle where the Princess Zelda resides, still petrified to stone. During the journey Vaati had discovered that the Light Force resided within Zelda, but the Hero was able to seal Vaati away before he could take the Light Force from Zelda. Vaati is sealed away within the Four Sword and Zelda is returned to life, with Elzo also being returned to his body, leaving nothing but the hat behind.”

“The Hero of the Four Swords’ story does not end there though. A couple of years later the Princess Zelda felt the seal of the Four Sword weakening and ordered the Hero to go make sure everything was okay. Unfortunately, the seal was indeed weakening and as a result Vaati regained access to the world, breaking free of the seal and casting himself off into the lands. The Hero was forced to draw the Four Sword which resulted in him splitting, much like before.”

“Vaati was seeking revenge on the Princess and Hero for sealing him away so once he is free from his seal, he kidnaps Zelda and forces Link to go after him. Trapped in a demonic form, Vaati is much stronger than before and is no longer of the Picori race, but rather that of the Demon King Ganon, yet does not harness any power even close to that of Ganon. The Hero is tasked with finding the four Great Fairies of Hyrule, who will grant him with the power to access the realm in which Vaati resides and allow for him to harness enough power to destroy him once and for all. Once again, the Hero is successful in sealing Vaati away in the Four Sword, with this time the seal being strong enough to completely diminish any chance of Vaati’s survival.” 

“Vaati’s powers however never weakened and before long the Hero is called upon again as Vaati breaks free, only to materialise as a shadow of the Hero. The Shrine Maidens who watched over the Elemental Sanctuary where Vaati was trapped and the Princess Zelda are capture and sealed away within crystals as to harness their powers yet incapacitate them from stopping the Shadow. The only way to fight such evil required the Hero to once again draw the Four Sword, killing the shadow colon of himself but once again releasing Vaati into the world. With Vaati freed, the lands of Hyrule are conquered by the beasts of the Dark World, capturing the inhabitants and replacing them with the evil colons of themselves, much like the Shadow from before. It is now when Ganon, the reincarnated fury of Demise, is released into Hyrule.”

“Ganon was the Gerudo King, the only male Gerudo of the time, and obtained the powers of Demise after stealing a trident of dark powers from an ancient pyramid. With this power, Ganon found he could seize control over Hyrule and become ruler of the land. In order to do so, he need the help of the previous evil, Vaati who was sealed away. In order to do so, he had to free him, so conjured an illusion that tricked the Maidens and Zelda to believe the seal on the sword was weakening and call the Hero to fix it. It was there that he summoned the Shadow and caused the Hero to be forced to draw the Four Sword, releasing Vaati. Ganon sort to steal the powers of the Shrine Maidens and cast Vaati out to release demons into the lands to prevent the Hero from reaching him.”

“Throughout this, Ganon obtained access to the Dark Mirror, a magical artefact that connected the Dark World to the real one. This is how he gained the ability to switch out the civilians of Hyrule to the evil counterparts. The Shadow is recruited to harness the people of Hyrule within the Dark World, sending out their clones to the lands, and also murder the Knights of Hyrule, trapping their souls forever within the mirror to become slaves to the darkness.”

“Once more, the power of the Four Sword and the Princess Zelda are stronger than the evil that threatens the lands, and successfully vaporise Vaati once and for all, reclaim possession over the Dark Mirror, and seal Ganon away within the Dark World. The people of Hyrule are returned to the world, and the souls of the knights are freed, and with that, the Hero of the Four Sword’s journey comes to an end.”

“We rest for another couple of centuries until we reach the peak of the Hyrulean Civil War. The races of Hyrule are at an end when conflict rises over lands and resources amongst the Gorons, Zora, Hylians, Sheikah, and Gerudo. At the peak of the war, the new Princess Zelda and Hero of Hyrule are born, this Hero being the Hero of Time. The Hero is raised as a Kokiri, another forgotten race from Hyrule’s history, as his parents are killed in conflict. The Hero is raised under the care of the Great Deku Tree after his mother entrusts his care to the tree before she dies, living his life as a Kokiri, oblivious to the truth about himself. When the Hero is ten, Ganon’s power is cast off to the new Gerudo King, Ganondorf, who seeks to make false peace with the Hylian King in order to take control of the Triforce.”

“The Great Deku Tree sends of a Forest Fairy named Navi to be the young Hero’s guardian throughout this, summoning the boy to the tree and telling him of a great evil that has rose from the desert. The Hero is tasked with finding the three Spiritual Stones, the first one gifted to him by the Great Deku Tree being the Kokiri Emerald. The Hero is then sent off into Hyrule for the first time with Navi, to report to the Princess Zelda of what he has just been told, only to have her tell him to retrieve the remaining two Spiritual Stones before returning to the castle. The Hero obeys and heads off to Death Mountain where he receives the Goron Ruby, and Zora’s Domain where he receives the Zora Sapphire. Upon returning to the castle, Ganondorf has already begun his takeover of Hyrule, and the princess and her caretaker Impa are fleeing. Before Zelda is gone, she throws a blue ocarina to the Hero, the Ocarina of Time. With all three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time in his possession, the Hero is able to open the seal of the Temple of Time, granting him access to the legendary Master Sword which has been locked away ever since the Chosen Hero last touched it.”

“The Hero attempts to draw the sword, but is found to be too young to harness its power, so in order to protect him, the sword seals him away in Sacred Realm for seven years, only to awake him when he is old enough to wield the blade’s power. Ganondorf was unable to open the doors to the Temple of Time himself, yet when he saw the Hero sensed he would hold the keys to opening the doors, so followed him into the temple. Correct in his assumption, Ganondorf gains access to the Temple of Time, yet is unable to harness the power of the now released Triforce, forcing it to divide into three parts, Power, Wisdom and Courage. The three parts seek off to latch onto the soul of one of whom they deem worth, that being Ganondorf, Zelda and the Hero respectively. With the Hero locked away in the Sacred Realm and the Princess hidden away, Ganondorf takes rule over Hyrule, leaving the lands to turn into a barren wasteland.”

“Seven years later, the Hero wakes up once more, this time greeted by the Sage of Light, Raruru, and instructs the now 17-year-old Hero to find the remaining five Sages and awaken them of their powers. The Hero is then returned to the world, only to be greeted by Sheik, a survivor of the ancient Sheikah Tribe. Sheik tells the Hero of what Ganondorf has done to the world since his rise and informs the Hero of where the five remaining Sages lie. The Hero then goes off to awake the Forest Sage, Saria, the Sage of Fire, Durania, the Sage of Water, Ruto, the Sage of Spirit, Impa, and the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru. With the six Sages now awakened, the Hero was able to hold enough power to destroy Ganondorf and free Hyrule from his rein.”

“Despite the victory of destroying Ganondorf, the evil spirit of Ganon emerges from the ash and materialises into a beast of great evil and power to destroy the Hero and the Princess. Zelda and the Hero are required to join together and use the power of their pieces of the Triforce to finish the battle, destroying Ganon and sealing him away in the Sacred Realm with the aid of the six Sages. Much like the first rise of evil from Demise, Ganon vows to curse those with the blood of the Hero and the blood of the Goddess to be destined to live a life of misery and pain.”

“With Ganon cast away, Zelda returns the Hero to the past to relive his childhood and warn the king of what is to come should he make peace with the Gerudo. With the lands now informed of what the future holds, the Gerudo King Ganondorf is executed and the Hero is sent off into the world, in search of a new destiny.”

“This new destiny arrives in the form of a new challenge, the discovery of Termina and the threat that dooms its very lands. An evil deity from the creation of the lands, Majora, was locked away in a mask by the ancient civilisations of the land of Termina, never to be released. A curious Skull Kid, a bizarre variation of either Hylian, Kokiri, or Deku, happened upon the mask of Majora when it was in possession of a Mask Salesman. Unable to resist its call, the Skull Kid took the mask and ended up possessed by its power. The power controlled the Skull Kid, corrupting the four Guardian Deities of the land of Termina and casting a curse upon the moon so that it would fall on the night of the Carnival of Time, a celebration that symbolised the coming of a new year.”

“The Hero ended up caught in this situation after the Skull Kid ran into him in a forest, scaring his horse, resulting in the Hero to be thrown off it and forced to chase the Skull Kid down after he found the Skull Kid to have taken the Ocarina of Time from him. Things unfortunately did not go to plan, and using the powers of Majora, the Skull Kid stole the soul of a young Deku child, a race of tree like beings who have been forgotten for many millennia, and forced it upon the Hero, turning him into a Deku child. The Skull Kid was accompanied by two Forest Fairies, and as the Fairies taunted the young Hero, one of them, Tatl, became separated from her brother Tael and the Skull Kid.”

“The Hero and Tatl agreed to work together so that the Hero could be returned to his original Hylian form and get the Ocarina of Time back, and Tatl could be reunited with her brother. Upon arrive at the civilisation of Termina known as Clock Town, the Hero found the Mask Salesman of whom the mask was taken from. The Salesman told the Hero that if he retrieved the Ocarina and the Majora’s Mask, he would return the Hero to his original form. The Hero was told he had three days to do so before he would be killed by the falling moon. On the third and final day, the Hero and Tatl went to the top of the clock tower in the town where the Skull Kid and Tael were and began to try and get the Ocarina of Time back. Unfortunately, in his Deku form, the Hero had very little power when trying to fight the Skull Kid and only was successful in retrieving the Ocarina of Time, but not the mask.”

“With the Ocarina of Time back in his possession, the Hero quickly reverted the time back to the dawn of the first day and sought out the Mask Salesman to return him to his Hylian form. The Mask Salesman did so, leaving behind a Deku Scrub mask that when worn would allow the Hero to jump between his Deku and Hylian form. Without the Majora’s Mask however, the Salesman was furious and pleaded that the Hero retrieve it as to save Termina and the rest of the world from its wrath. Feeling obliged to do so, the Hero and Tatl ventured across Termina, freeing the four Guardian Deities from the curse of Majora and using their help to destroy Majora and reclaim the mask back in order to give it to the Mask Salesman.”

“Freed from the never ending cycle of Termina, the Hero was granted ownership of all twenty-five masks that were obtained along the way, including a mask more powerful than Majora’s, the Fierce Deity mask, a mask that no one knows the origins of but holds a power some speculate to rival even Ganon’s. But with the Mask of Majora returned to the Mask Salesman, the Skull Kid freed from the evil, Tatl and Tael reunited, and the Hero reclaiming ownership over his horse and the Ocarina of Time, the Hero of Time left Termina, and thus bringing the tales of his heroism to an end.”

“Around two centuries later, the Hero of Twilight is the next to emerge from the line of Heroes. The Hero is nothing more than a simple Ranch Hand at the town of Ordon, where he isn’t called upon by the Triforce’s power until the children of Ordon Village disappear at the hands of Bulblins. The Hero goes after the Bulblins in hopes to save the village children, only to encounter a wall of Twilight that sucks him in, where a dark magic curses him to take the form of a wolf and imprison him within the Twilight Realm. The Hero is freed by a Twili girl, race that while not forgotten was believed to be nothing more than a myth. The Twili girl’s name was Midna and told the Hero that she would free him on the conditions that he obey her every word and help her. The Hero agreed and so his journey began.”

“Midna leads the Hero to Hyrule Castle, where he meets the Princess Zelda who informs him of the Twili King Zant, who has invaded Hyrule and forced the Princess to surrender the throne. The people of Hyrule have been enslaved by the Twili at this point, turned into spirits and forced to work under the control of Zant. Zelda informs Midna and the Hero of the Light Spirits they must obtain in order to return the Hero to his Hylian form. Once returned, the Hero must seek out the hidden relic of the Fused Shadow in order to defeat Zant. Midna and the Hero are successful in retrieving the Light Spirits, returning the Hero to Hylian form, as well as retrieving the Fused Shadow.”

“Zant knew of the plan however, and as a result took the Fused Shadow from the two and returning the Hero to wolf form, casting a Light Spirit upon Midna, leaving her to die. The Hero was lucky to get Midna back to the Princess Zelda in time, yet in order to save Midna, the Princess sacrifices her own life force for her. With the Princess Zelda now gone, Midna and the Hero venture off to find the hidden Master Sword in order to lift the curse Zant has left upon the Hero. The two travel across Hyrule to the Sacred Grove where the sword is said to lie, successfully retrieving it and lift Zant’s curse upon the Hero, now moulding it to their benefit with the Hero now possessing the power to transform from Hylian to Wolf at will.”

“With the curse lift and Master Sword in the Hero’s possession, the Hero and Midna travel across the Gerudo Desert in order to reclaim the Mirror of Twilight, an artefact that would send Zant back to the Twilight Realm and seal him there for good. Zant was one step ahead however and knew of the plan, so when arriving at the temple that held the Mirror of Twilight, the duo find it shattered with only one shard of it remaining in the pedestal. The Ancient Sages of the Mirror Chamber reveal that the power possessed by Zant is that of Ganon’s as he has escaped the Sacred Realm and entered the Twilight Realm where he possessed the Twili in order to come back and destroy the one with the blood of the Goddess and the one with the blood of the Hero. The only way to stop Ganon is to retrieve the remaining shards of the Mirror of Twilight which have been scattered across Hyrule.”

“Determined to save Hyrule and stop Zant who is possessed with the power of Ganon, Midna and the Hero travel from Lanayru, to Hebra, Faron, to Eldin, collecting the shards of the Mirror of Twilight and piecing them back together in order to gain the power to cast Zant and Ganon back to the Twilight Realm. Once the Mirror of Twilight is restored, it is revealed by the Ancient Sages of the Mirror Chamber that Midna is the true ruler of the Twili, yet the powers of Ganon possessing Zant have taken control over Midna’s powers and hidden them deep within. The Hero and Midna make their way to the Twilight Realm with the help of the newly restored Mirror of Twilight, where they encounter Zant at the Palace of Twilight. Zant and the Hero fight for the saviour or defeat of both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, with the Hero emerging victorious.”

“The curse upon Midna had not vanished though, and Zant states that the dark beast Ganon had been reborn and will resurrect Zant as a minion to his power. With Zant’s loss against the Hero however, the Fused Shadows are freed and returned to Midna, granting her the ability to destroy Zant completely, allowing for the Hero to venture further into the Palace of Twilight in search for the supposed resurrected Ganon. Ganon is found in possession of the lifeless body of the disappeared Zelda, transporting his soul into her body in order to fight the Hero using her power. Successfully defeating the possessed Zelda, Midna uses the Fused Shadows to free Zelda from Ganon, casting Ganon once again into the world. Zelda is restored to life as the power she gave Midna to save her returns to her as she is freed from Ganon by the powers of the Fused Shadows. Together, Zelda and the Hero fight off the dying final form of Ganon, Zelda using the power of the fantastical Light Arrows and the Hero using the powers of the legendary Master Sword.”

“The Hero finishes the battle by sending the Master Sword directly into the heart of Ganon, returning him to his imprisonment in the Sacred Realm and restoring power back to Midna. The trio return to the Mirror Chamber with the Mirror of Twilight. Using the last of the powers within the Fused Shadows, Midna destroys the Mirror of Twilight once and for all to prevent such events reoccurring, sending her back to the Twilight Realm and separating the only gateway connecting the Realm to Hyrule. With the Mirror of Twilight destroyed, the Hero ventures back to the Sacred Grove to return the Master Sword for the next hero in line to claim when Ganon rises once more.”

“Just over a century later, Hyrule has fallen back into war, only this time it is a war against monsters and the peoples of Hyrule. The war is brought on by a sorceress named Cia, who over time became obsessed with the Heroes of Legends, falling deeply in love with those who held the blood of the Hero in the past. A fragment of the weakened Ganon’s soul is found by Cia as the Sacred Realm weakens its hold on the soul of Ganon. Cia is promised the chance to meet her beloved Hero if she only just helps Ganon return to power, and drunk in her love of the Hero, Cia agrees and assembles an army of monsters to declare war against Princess Zelda and the people of Hyrule.”

“With the war declared, the blood of the Hero awakens in a new Link, this one being a young Hyrulean Soldier still in training, who is found to be the new Hero as the Triforce of Courage awakens within him on the battle field helping defend the Hyrulean troops. The Hero is requested to return to the castle after such a discovery, only to find the Princess absent and the Hyrule General Impa in her place. Impa, informs the Hero that he is required to aid her in finding the lost Princess Zelda as he has been proven to be the new Hero of Hyrule. Together, the two venture across Hyrule in search of the Princess Zelda, coming into contact with a Sheikah warrior named Sheik and a sorceress named Lana. Sheik has knowledge as to the whereabouts of Zelda and leads them to the Valley of Seers where they expect to find the Princess Zelda.”

“Upon arrival at the Valley of Seers, the quartet are cornered by Cia, who traps both the Hero and Sheik, revealing that Sheik is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and therefore Princess Zelda in disguise. Using the powers of the Triforce of Power Cia had gained from Ganon, she is able to combine all three pieces of the Triforce together, opening the Gate of Souls, completely destroying all past imprisonments of Ganon in the Sacred Realm and releasing all the fragmented pieces of Ganon’s soul into the world to reform as one. With Ganon reborn as one, he declares he no longer needs Cia’s help and sets off to end Cia and take the pieces of the Triforce. Infuriated at the other’s betrayal, Cia sends the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage back to the Princess and the Hero respectively, holding onto the Triforce of Power to lock Ganon away.”

“Cia however does not end the war. With the Gate of Souls open, she calls upon ancient monsters to be reborn into the modern day to fight along side her in order to destroy Hyrule. The Hero, General Impa, Lana, and Princess Zelda flee the Valley of Seers and return to Hyrule Castle where war has ravaged the lands. Lana reveals that she is in fact Cia, that they once shared the same mortal body but once Ganon got a hold of Cia’s heart, Lana was forced to flee as she is the light within that couldn’t survive under Ganon’s control. Lana explains that in order to defeat Cia and end the war, the Hero, General Impa and herself must form separate campaigns to drive out Cia’s army, eliminating them and allowing an opening for the Hero to face off against Cia.”

“With the campaigns formed, the war is fought on an even playing field, with Princess Zelda leading the Hero to the Pedestal of Time to draw the legendary Master Sword to allow him the ability to destroy Cia and seal her away, much like previous Heroes of Courage had done. The war goes on for many months, during the time the Hero grows stronger while Cia’s powers weaken. By the time the Hero arrives at the final battle grounds to face off with Cia, her powers are little to nothing left, leaving the Hero to easily destroy her and seal her away within the sword. Unfortunately, pulling the Master Sword had released part of Ganon’s soul that prohibited him the power he needed before, and with Cia gone, her seal over the remaining parts of Ganon’s soul breaks, releasing them and allowing them to fully merge together and resurrected Ganon as Ganondorf.”

“With Ganondorf fully resurrected at left at full power, he reaches into the Gate of Souls and calls upon the lost souls of Zant and Ghirahim to aid him in obtaining the remaining two parts of the Triforce. Ganondorf is successful in claiming all three pieces of the Triforce, using them to revive the army Cia started and take over Hyrule. The only way to destroy Ganondorf, Zant, and Ghirahim was to summon those of whom destroyed them before, so Lana was forced to reach into the Gate of Souls and pull out the souls of the Hero of Time, the Hero of Twilight, and the Chosen Hero to destroy Ganondorf, Zant, and Ghirahim. The four Heroes use their combined strengths and powers to effectively send Zant and Ghirahim back through the Gate of Souls and back to their times where their souls are locked away by the powers of the Master Sword and the Triforce.”

“With Zant and Ghirahim sealed away and removed from Ganondorf’s army, Ganondorf’s control over the Triforce weakens, and when confronted by the four Heroes of Courage, he uses the last of his control over the Triforce to transform himself into the infamous Dark Beast Ganon. In order to defeat Ganon in such a form, the Heroes of Courage call upon Princess Zelda, as she is the only one to hold the powers to destroy this form of Ganon. Using her powers in the form of Light Arrows, the Heroes rip Ganon’s soul apart once more, revoking the clutch it held on the Triforce, and restoring the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage back to Zelda and the Hero respectively. With no longer having a host to latch onto, the Triforce of Power is inherited by Lana as to seal it away and keep it safe as Cia was required to do before.”

“The Hero of Time, the Hero of Twilight, and the Chosen Hero are all released back to their time periods via the Gate of Souls before Lana destroys any access that once was to the Gate of Souls. To finalise the end of the war, the Hero returns to the Pedestal of Time, returning the Master Sword to its place and sealing away the pieces of Ganon’s soul once more in the Sacred Realm created by the Ancient Sages. With the final ritual of the returning of the sword, the war ends, the monsters of both past and present destroyed and the peoples of Hyrule free for another two hundred years.”

“As the legends go, Hyrule was at peace for two hundred years, yet since the last defeat and sealing of Ganon was that of him in his Dark Beast form, Ganon was able to work under the constraints of the seal, growing slowly stronger as each year passed. On the mark of the two hundred years since the great war in which Ganon last arose, the new Hero of Courage, this one being titled the Hero of Legend, was called upon by Princess Zelda herself as a call for help as she was trapped beneath the Castle in the dungeons. Message about the imprisonment of the Princess however has already reached the knights of Hyrule, and the Hero’s uncle, a royal knight himself, leaves the Hero alone in order to go rescue the trapped Princess. The call of Zelda to the Hero is too strong, and the Hero ventures out after his uncle in order to aid in the rescue of the Princess Zelda.”

“The rescue isn’t as it was expected, and the Hero finds his uncle mortally wounded and left for dead just outside of the Castle Dungeons. With his final breath, the Hero’s uncle tells him that he is the one destined to save Zelda and all of Hyrule, leaving his knight’s sword and shield to the Hero before succumbing to his injuries. The Hero then was required to quickly navigate the unfamiliar halls of Hyrule Castle and free Princess Zelda from her imprisonment in the Castle Dungeons. With the Princess freed, the two escape the confines of Hyrule Castle through the sewerage drains that flowed beneath the floors. Unbeknownst to them, these drains led to the Sanctuary.”

“Princess Zelda and the Hero stumble upon the hidden Sanctuary where they are greeted by Priest who tells the duo of the dark wizard Agahnim, the one who started the whole downfall that killed the Hero’s uncle and imprisoned the Princess. Agahnim was a wizard who believed in the plights of Ganon and desired to break the seal set upon his soul in order to free Ganon and allow for his powers to rule over Hyrule as he holds the full Triforce. With the breaking of the seal, Agahnim would trap the Ancient Sages in the Dark World Ganon had created within the Sacred Realm. The only way to prevent such an event is for the Hero to draw the Master Sword and use its power to defeat Agahnim and revoke him of his powers.”

“The Princess and the Hero escape from the Sanctuary and venture to the last resting place of the Master Sword, the Pedestal of Time. Like the Goddess Hylia intended, the sword could only be held by one proven worthy, yet unfortunately the Hero is still yet to be proven worthy to harness the power of the sword. In order to prove his worth as a true Hero of Courage, the Hero had to venture out to the three Dungeons of Hyrule to obtain the three Magic Pendants which replicate the powers held by each of the three Triforce pieces. The Hero leaves Zelda back in the mainlands of Hyrule and ventures out alone to hunt down the Magic Pendants in order to prove himself worthy of the Master Sword and save Hyrule from Agahnim’s wrath.”

“Each of the Dungeons of Hyrule were protected by Mythical Guardians, which were unable to distinguish those who were good and those who were evil, thus resulting in the Hero being forced into battle untrained and unprepared for their attacks. This was all part of the plan laid out by the Master Sword however, as the spirit of the sword knew the Hero was worthy yet needed to prepare for the fight against Agahnim properly or he would fall victim to his power. Each battle was won and each of the Dungeons of Hyrule rewarded the Hero with the Pendant of Wisdom, the Pendant of Courage, and the Pendant of Power, which when presented to the Master Sword granted the Hero the strength to pull it from its pedestal.”

“The Hero then receives a telepathic message from the Princess just as before, summoning him to the Sanctuary where the Princess is hidden with the knights on their way. Arriving at the Sanctuary however, the Hero is greeted with no such army of knights as they have evacuated, and a dying Priest tells the Hero that the Princess has been captured by Agahnim and taken to Hyrule Castle. Frantic to save her, the Hero races off to Hyrule Castle only to just fall short and watch as the Princess Zelda is cast off to the Dark World by the dark wizard Agahnim. The Hero then challenges Agahnim to a battle to the death in which it appears the Hero emerges victorious, only to be sent off to the Dark World as Agahnim uses the last of his dying powers to do so.”

“The Hero realises the only true way to save Hyrule is to free the Ancient Sages trapped in Dark World. The Hero sets off to fight off the minions of Ganon protecting the imprisoned Sages, slowly but surely freeing each one after emerging victorious from each battle. With the Ancient Sages freed from their captivity, they unite as one to break the force around Ganon’s tower within the Dark World, allowing the Hero to venture up to face off against Ganon. Much like the Ancient Sages, minions of Ganon guard the final area where Ganon resides, only these minions are carbon copies of the dark wizard Agahnim, each holding a power unrivalled to the real Agahnim. It takes all of the Hero’s strength to beat Agahnim’s clones, opening the pathway to the room where Ganon resides.”

“The Dark Beast Ganon is confronted by the Hero and in a fit of fear and rage at the Hero’s power, Ganon transports his soul into that of a bat and flees the tower in hopes to escape the Hero and finish his destruction before he is stopped. The Hero races through the Dark World in tracking down the bat form of Ganon, only to stop in the heart of the Dark World at the source of all its powers, the Pyramid of Power. There Ganon reforms as his original Dark Beast form and is set to meet his demise as the Hero vanquishes him and rips the Triforce from his power. Once the Triforce falls into the Hero’s possession, Hyrule is restored and the Dark World becomes the Sacred Realm once more. The Triforce splits as done before, with the Triforce of Wisdom latching onto the now freed Princess Zelda, the Triforce of Courage connecting to the Hero’s soul, and the Triforce of Power being locked away within the Sacred Realm alongside Ganon, protected by the Ancient Sages.”

“Once the battle is over and Hyrule is restored, the Hero finds himself in need of greater training, so once certain the kingdom is safe and the Princess is protected, the Hero sets off for his second adventure, this one to take place out of the kingdom of Hyrule. The Hero ventures off in search of far lands on a small sailboat, searching for bigger battles to increase his skills, only to be marooned on the island of Koholint after a lighting storm sinks his boat just off the shores of the island.”

“Found by a man named Tarin, the Hero is rescued from the monster infested shore and taken into the mainland of Koholint where Tarin and his daughter Marin nurse the wounded Hero back to health. When the Hero is of good health, he returns to the shores of Koholint to reclaim his belongings which were washed ashore with him. With belongings back in his possession, an owl confronts the Hero just outside of the civilisation of Koholint, informing the Hero of the Wind Fish, the guardian of the island that must be awoken if the Hero ever wishes to return home. In search of adventure, the Hero agrees to the challenge and returns to the town in order to locate the correct plan into waking the Wind Fish. The Wind Fish is found to lie asleep in the egg on top of Mount Tamaranch and can only be woken by the sound of the eight Instruments of the Sirens.”

“The Instruments of the Sirens are said to be located across eight dungeons located on Koholint, all of which the Hero conquers and obtains their treasures. Arrival at the sixth dungeon in search of the sixth instrument reveals a dark secret to the island. Ancient ruins reveal a mural detailing that the island of Koholint is nothing, but a dream created by the Wind Fish, that once awoken will take the island and everyone on it. The owl, who had presented the Hero with the adventure in the beginning, returns to inform the Hero that this mural is merely a fantastical story that was made from ancient civilisations long lost and that it is nothing to be taken seriously.”

“The Hero ignores the mural as instructed by the owl, and when all eight instruments are held in his possession, he ventures to the top of Mount Tamaranch, where he plays the Ballad of the Wind Fish, a song taught to him by Marin, the daughter of the man Tarin who saved the Hero’s life. Marin had taught him the song once he retrieved his belongings from the shores of Koholint, telling him that the song seemed to hold importance, but such was out of her knowledge. The song, the Ballad of the Wind Fish, was in fact the only song that could wake the Wind Fish from its deep slumber.”

“Once the Ballad of the Wind Fish is played, the egg which housed the slumbering Wind Fish opens for the Hero to venture inside. Upon entering, the nightmare like creatures that roamed the lower lands began to materialise within, taking the demonic form of past enemies slain, including that of Ganon. Once each nightmare like creature is destroyed, the beast takes their final form of the Cyclopean, Duel-Tentacled Shadow beast of Dethl. The end of the battle between Hero and Dethl sees Dethl meet their end, allowing for the Spirit of the Wind Fish to rise from the Owl who had been following the Hero’s journey.”

“With the Owl now taken form of its true self as the Spirit of the Wind Fish, the Hero is informed that the mural was true and that this whole journey was nothing more than the dreamland of the Wind Fish. The Hero is forced to play the Ballad of the Wind Fish once more, awakening both the Wind Fish and the Hero, releasing them from their dreams and dissipating the island of Koholint. The Hero is left alone to awaken of a piece of driftwood in the middle of the ocean to seagulls flying above. The only recognition the Hero had to the dream being real was one seagull, who he recognised as the ditzy girl from Koholint, Marin.”

“The Hero returns to Hyrule where he is left to train as a knight for two years before the Triforce reaches out to him in a cry for help. The Hero flees for Hyrule Castle in fear that the seal holding Ganon has failed, only to find himself transported from the castle and dumped into the forests of Labrynna. The Hero blindly wanders around the forest lands in search of clues as to what he is to do, saving an injured Sheikah nurse, Impa, along the way. In his search, the Hero stumbles upon a blue haired woman singing softly to herself upon a tree stump surrounded by the forest’s wildlife. The woman reveals herself to be Nayru, the Oracle of Ages.”

“With Nayru’s reveal, the Sheikah nurse said to be Impa transforms into a shadow, displaying their true form of Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows. Veran takes possession of Nayru, claiming her powers as the Oracle of Ages and disrupting the natural time flow of Labrynna. The Hero chases after an answer as to how to defeat Veran, which leads him to Lynna City, or more specifically, the Maku Tree. Veran orders for the execution of the Maku Tree and in hopes to prevent such the Hero is cast back in time as to be able to communicate with the Maku Tree. The Maku Tree informs the Hero that in order to stop Veran and return Labrynna to normal, he will need to obtain all eight Essences of Time hidden across time in the land of Labrynna.”

“In a great battle between past, present and future, much like the earlier Hero of Time, the Hero of Legend time hops in search of the eight Essences of Time to be able to end the powers of Veran and restore the natural order of Labrynna. With the power of six Essences of Time, the Hero was able to free Nayru from the clutches of Veran yet results in Veran latching onto the one watching over Nayru, Queen Ambi. The Hero retrieves the final two Essences and exchanges all eight of them to the Maku Tree, who in return grants the Hero with the power to enter Veran’s tower.”

“The battle between Hero and Veran emerges victorious for the Hero, with Queen Ambi and Nayru declaring the lands of Labrynna have been restored. This does not signify the end of the adventure though, as the whole battle was being observed by an outside force. Once the adventure in Labrynna comes to a close, the Hero is dragged through time and space once more, only to be dropped in the land of Holodrum where the Oracle of Seasons, Din, has been taken into the darkness by Onox, the General of Darkness. The Hero is informed to head to Horon Village where this country’s Maku Tree lies.”

“With Onox now harnessing Din’s powers as the Oracle of Seasons, the lands of Holodrum are forced into chaos as bizarre events of seasonal phenomena wreak havoc over the peoples and their homes. Like before in Labrynna, the Maku Tree orders the Hero to retrieve eight essences, the eight Essences of Nature in order to free Din and save Holodrum from the rule of Onox. The eight Essences of Nature were scattered across both the lands of Holodrum and the nearby lands of Subrosia, all of which were hidden in heavily guarded dungeons. With all eight Essences of Nature collected, the Hero returns them to the Maku Tree, who like before, grants the Hero the power to enter the evil area of Onox’s Castle.”

“The battle of Onox and the Hero sees the Hero as the champion, freeing Din from Onox’s powers and granting the Hero the title of the True Hero. With such title however, signified the begin of a new battle within this never-ending adventure. The beast known as Twinrova had been stalking the Hero from Labrynna to Holodrum, watching as with each destruction of an enemy and freedom of an Oracle lit up a different flame of great power. The saviour and destruction of Nayru and Veran alike saw the Flame of Sorrow light up, with the rescue of Din and elimination of Onox seeing the ignition of the Flame of Destruction.”

“With both flames now alight, Twinrova ventured to Hyrule Castle to imprison the unaware Princess Zelda, determine to use her life force to ignite the final flame, the Flame of Despair. With three flames ignited, the Maku Tree in Holodrum informs the Hero of what has just occurred and warps the Hero to the location where Twinrova is attempting to revive Ganon over the unconscious body of Zelda. The interruption of the Hero’s arrival causing the resurrection of Ganon to be incomplete, and ultimately results in the quick and easy destruction of both Twinrova and a mindless, incomplete Ganon. The Hero’s victory frees the Princess Zelda, who was still alive yet now has her full life force back and escape back to the safety of Hyrule Castle.”

“With that we come to the final journey of the Hero of Legend. With a year’s rest from the battles of Hyrule, the Hero retired as a still young teen to be a humble blacksmith for the Hyrule Army. On a trip to deliver a newly crafted sword to the Army Captain, a dark mage named Yuga crosses paths with the Hero as they cast a dark magic upon one of the Ancient Sages, transforming them into a painting. In an attempt to stop this, the Hero tries to fight off Yuga only to be knocked unconscious and later awoken by a traveling merchant named Ravio. Ravio possesses a range of items that protect and aid one in battle and offers a bracelet of unknown power to the Hero in exchange for a place to stay. The Hero realises that this was going to be a battle that pulls him from retirement and so agrees in hopes for the bracelet to provide some form of protection.”

“The Hero then returns to Hyrule Castle to inform the Princess Zelda of what had just occurred and in believing the acts to be that of Ganon, the Princess provides the Hero with the Pendant of Courage and informs him of the location of the other two pendants in order to be able to once more pull the Master Sword from its pedestal. On his way to obtain the other two pendants however, the Hero is confronted by Yuga once more who casts the same curse upon the Hero as was cast upon the Sage. Unlike the Sage though, the Hero remains unharmed as the powers within the bracelet gifted to him allow him to merge with walls and paintings at free will.”

“With this new ability, the Hero was able to easily obtain the remaining two pendants and pull the Master Sword once more. With the Master Sword in his possession, the Hero returns to Hyrule Castle just in time to witness as Yuga transforms Princess Zelda into a painting, much like the Ancient Sage. Once Yuga realises the Hero’s presence, he flees through a dimensional crack created between worlds in order to escape the Hero’s powers. The Hero is quick however and pursues Yuga through the dimensional crack, only to end up in a dystopian parallel universe to his own.”

“The dystopian world, known as Lorule, is the dimension of where those cursed to paintings resided and where Yuga planned on revitalising the spirit of Ganon through the destruction of the Ancient Sages imprisoning him within the Sacred Realm. The final stage of the revival of Ganon and the destruction of the Ancient Sages calls for the powers held by Princess Zelda to be awoken and used for Yuga’s wishes. Before Yuga could act upon his plans, the ruler of Lorule, Princess Hilda halted the powers bested in Yuga and trapped him in a Magic Bond as to limit his powers abilities.”

“The Hero is then ordered by the Princess Hilda to scour the lands of Lorule in search of the Ancient Sages as to release them from their imprisonments and once more awaken the Triforce of Courage within himself. In doing so however, this allows the Princess Hilda to extract the Triforce of Wisdom from an unconscious Princess Zelda and force its powers onto herself. When the Hero arrives back to Lorule Castle to find such events had occurred, Princess Hilda explains the reasons as to why the Hero was summoned here and how Lorule became the desolate waste land it is today.”

“Lorule is a universe created in which the Triforce was destroyed and the lands was left to rot due to the destruction of the one thing holding it together. Princess Hilda found the only way to return Lorule to what it used to be before the Triforce was destroyed was to reintroduce the Triforce into the lands. By doing so, Hilda needed to obtain all three pieces of the Triforce from a parallel world in which the Triforce still remains, this world being the Hero’s Hyrule. The work of Yuga arriving in Hyrule and the powers pursued upon the Sages and the Princess Zelda were all part of Hilda’s greater plan in bring the Hero of Courage to her lands so she could obtain the Triforce of Courage and complete the set.”

“Yuga is released from his Magic Bond by the Princess Hilda and is instructed to take the Triforce of Courage from the Hero and pass it onto her. With Yuga freed, he decides that doing so would benefit him in no way so turns against Hilda, turning her into a painting, taking the Triforce of Wisdom from her, and prepared to remove the Triforce of Courage from the Hero for himself. With the Triforce of Power already in his possession, having taken it from the withered spirit of Ganon in the Sacred Realm, the Hero listens to the words of the Princess Zelda, who powerless and stuck in a painting, instructs the Hero of what must be done to defeat the evil Yuga.”

“The battle is won and the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power return to their original locations within Zelda and the Sacred Realm respectively. With the remaining power within the bracelet given to the Hero by the travelling merchant Ravio, the Hero transforms both Princesses back to the real world and out of the clutches on the paintings. Infuriated and embarrassed by the faults of her plan, the Princess Hilda is left with nothing more than a bitter feeling of loss at the failures she must suffer. She isn’t willing to be consoled by either the Hero or Princess Zelda, refusing to listen to what they have to say until the traveling merchant Ravio appears at the castle doors.”

“It is then revealed the Princess Hilda is the Lorule counterpart for Princess Zelda, and Ravio is the Lorule counter part of the Hero of Legend. With the destruction of the Triforce, both counterparts were forced into very different lives from their Hyrulean versions, and as an act of jealousy caused the Princess Hilda to lust over the powers held by the Princess Zelda. Ravio tries to console the Princess Hilda, telling her that the theft of the Hyrulean Triforce will not restore Lorule to what it once was and that there are other ways to restore their lost kingdom. Ravio admits that he came to Hyrule in search for the Hero to aid him in the battle and hopefully seek out the light held within the Hero. Ravio wished for this light within the Hero to allow for Hilda to open her eyes to the truth and realise that this was not the way to go. Touched by Ravio, once returned to Hyrule, the Princess Zelda and the Hero reclaim all three pieces of the Triforce for the final time to wish upon them for the restoration of the Lorule Triforce, allowing for the kingdom to return to a glory much like Hyrule’s.”

“And with that, the Hero of Legend’s story comes to a conclusion, allowing for the next hero, titled the Hero of Hyrule, to awaken and begin his journey of heroism. It takes one thousand years for this Hero to rise to battle. Within the thousand years rest between Heroes, Hyrule has fallen beyond repair. The destruction disturbed the seal of the Sacred Realm, allowing for Ganon to break free and reclaim the Triforce of Power, granting him access to form an army of dark beasts and take rule over Hyrule. In order to protect the remaining pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom was shattered by the Princess Zelda and hidden throughout the lands of Hyrule where she was then captured and enslaved by Ganon as to hinder her ability to do the same to the missing Triforce of Courage.”

“Hyrule was left to ruins and the inhabitants of such were scarce, forced to hide away in caves and live in a world of Kill-or-be-Killed. From this, a young Hero living orphaned alone in the woods is called upon to be the next Hero of Courage. The Hero takes on the brave journey of wandering through the deadly lands that Hyrule became, seeking out the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom as to combine them with his newly obtained Triforce of Courage and destroy Ganon, freeing the Princess Zelda and the whole of Hyrule. The journey is one taken on with no experience and minimal weaponry, but as the Hero of Hyrule, each piece of the Triforce of Wisdom is reclaimed from the ruins of the labyrinths hidden beneath the soil of the world, guarded by monsters of unfathomable powers.”

“With the Triforce of Wisdom now completed, the Hero is lead towards Death Mountain where the smouldering lava has served as a hideout for Ganon. In the hideout the Hero finds a monstrous Ganon guarding the Princess Zelda as to prevent her escape or rescue, yet since the power of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage are within the Hero’s possession, the battle against Ganon is one of relative ease. With Ganon defeated, the Hero returns the Triforce of Wisdom to the Princess Zelda and the two set out to rebuild what once was the glorious kingdom of Hyrule.”

“Not longer after the completion of his first adventure, the Hero of Hyrule discovers the crest of the Triforce of Courage burning bright on the back of his hand. The Hero seeks out the Sheikah Elder of Hyrule known as Impa as to what this means. Impa, shocked by the discovery rushes the Hero to the northern part of Hyrule Castle, where she instructs the Hero to present the glowing mark to a sealed door. In doing so, the magic sealed on the door opens and the comatose body of an older Princess Zelda is revealed. Impa informs the Hero that this Princess Zelda is not the one he knows, but one from many generations ago, the one from the beginning to the downfall of Hyrule.”

“The legend has it that this Princess Zelda had a brother, who became obsessed with the powers of the Triforce. When their father passed, he passed on his knowledge of the Triforce and its whereabouts to the Princess Zelda but not to the brother as he was believed to use it for evil. Infuriated at the discovery, the brother tried to convince the Princess Zelda to reveal what she knew of the Triforce, but to remain loyal to their father, she denied the brother any form of information. In a fit of pure rage, the brother called upon a friend who was trained in wizardry to curse the Princess Zelda to meet her doom, but the wizard was unable to control the powers of such a dark curse, so ended up cursing the Princess Zelda to an eternal slumber and obliterating himself. Filled with remorse at the realisation of what he had done, the brother sealed the Princess Zelda away within the castle, demanding that all royal princesses born into the Royal Family of Hyrule were to be named Zelda in remembrance of his sister.”

“Impa informs the Hero that the glow of the Triforce on the back of his hand means that he is the Hero chosen to awaken the Princess from her eternal slumber. Impa hands over a box of crystals to the Hero, informing him that the language written upon the crystals could only be read by the great future king of Hyrule, and that they would provide the answer to awakening the Princess Zelda. Closer inspection of the crystals finds the Hero able to read and translate the writing to perfection, indicating him to be the one destined to read the language of the crystals and the one to know how to break the curse.”

“The Hero sets out across Hyrule in search of the Six Great Statues, that when presented with the correct crystal, will welcome the Hero with the power to open the doors to the Great Palace to retrieve the full Triforce. This venture however is thwarted with chaos as the minions of Ganon find the Hero to be the one needed to resurrect Ganon as if his blood is spilled of the ashes of Ganon, he will be reborn as the possessor of the full Triforce. The minions don’t strike their attacks however until after the crystals have been restored and the Hero ventures into the Great Palace in search of the whole Triforce as to wake the slumbering Zelda.”

“In the Great Palace, the Hero is confronted with the shadowed doppelganger of himself, labelled as Dark Link. The Hero is forced to defeat this Dark Link with great struggle as it follows his movements as a shadow would do. Like a shadow though, it is found to be very weak and therefore easily defeated once the movements of mirrored behaviours are choreographed into something of benefit for the Hero. With the Dark Link defeated, the Hero is freed to claim the Triforce, returning back to Hyrule Castle and wishing upon it to arise the slumbering Princess Zelda.”

“The Hero of Hyrule then closes on that as his final journey to save the kingdom, allowing for two thousand years to roll past in which during the first thousand, Hyrule is flooded to complete nothingness in order to save the peoples from Ganon’s revival. This flood created what we now know as the Great Sea as well as the Hero of Winds. The Hero of Winds is unique from the others, as unlike the rest, he was never chosen by Hylia or the other Goddesses to be a Hero of Courage, he fought for that title himself.”

“You see, since the flooding of mainland Hyrule, there had been no need to call for a new Hero of Courage as Ganon was sealed beneath the waves, along with those who lost their lives defending his rise. As such, Ganon showed no signs or ability to rise until the eleventh birthday of the Hero of Winds. The Hero had grown up under the care of his Grandmother on Outset Island alongside his eight-year-old sister Aryll. On the eleventh anniversary of his birth, his sister Aryll was stolen by a giant unknown bird, who drops the Pirate Captain Tetra in exchange for Aryll.”

“The Hero rushes to save Aryll, but to no avail and teams up with the newly found Tetra to save his sister. Tetra informs the Hero that the bird had been snatching up girls with long-pointed ears and taking them to the Forsaken Fortress where the Helmaroc King had imprisoned the girls captured. Tetra and the Hero sail across the seas in search of the Forsaken Fortress, only to have Tetra capture and the Hero thrown out to sea upon arrival and discovery by the Helmaroc King.”

“The Hero is rescued by a boat around the shores of Windset Island, where the boat informs the Hero that the Helmaroc King is a lower reincarnation of Ganon. The boat, known as the King of Red Lions, sails the Hero across the Great Sea in search of the three Pearls of the Goddesses as to allow him the power to destroy the Helmaroc King and free all the girls he has captured. Din’s Pearl was found on Dragon Roost Island, home to the Rito peoples, Farore’s Pearl was found in the Forest of Haven, home to the Great Deku Tree and his children the Koroks, and Nayru’s Pearl was found on the Hero’s homeland of Outset Island.”

“The Hero and the King of Red Lions then venture across the Great Sea once more to the Tower of the Gods, where upon arrival the Hero is cast down below the sea to a castle frozen in time. It is there that the Hero discovers the Master Sword, a weapon that of the time was of pure myth. With the collection of all three Pearls of the Goddesses, the Hero was granted the same power as those chosen to possess the Triforce of Courage, and therefore was granted the ability to pull the Master Sword from its pedestal. With the Master Sword now in possession of the Hero, he and the King of Red Lions return to the Forsaken Fortress to free the imprisoned girls.”

“Once arrived, the Hero finds that Tetra’s crew have already begun to rescue mission, leaving the Hero left to battle alongside Tetra in defeating the Helmaroc King. The battle is not one of success for the Hero however as the Master Sword had been drained of all power having been sealed away for so long and the Helmaroc King took his true form of Ganon, attempting to capture the Pirate Captain Tetra once the Triforce of Wisdom burned bright within her, revealing her to be the reincarnation of the Princess Zelda. The kidnaping is unsuccessful as allies from Dragon Roost Island save the two before Ganon can succeed in the kidnapping. Now surrounded, Ganon retreats back into the ocean where the drowned ruins of Hyrule Castle remain.”

“With the Hero and Tetra now saved, the King of Red Lions reveals the truth of the lands, informing the two that the land of Hyrule was flooded in order to protect the peoples from the rise of Ganon, forcing those alive to rush to the mountain tops which now are the islands they live on. The King of Red Lions admits that he is the original ruler of the now flooded Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen, and that his soul was transported to the boat in order to seek out the next Hero, who just so happened to be a young boy with no connections to the Heroes of Courage in anyway, but proved himself worthy of such title just through his feats in battle alone. Tetra is revealed to be the descendant chosen to be the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, much like the Princess Zelda as Zelda was no longer around to prevent the rise of Ganon.”

“The King of Red Lions, now known as Daphnes Nohansen, sends Tetra and the Hero below the waves to the Hyrule Castle that was frozen in time. Tetra remains there while Daphnes Nohansen and the Hero sail off once more in search of two descendants of the Ancient Sages, whose combined powers would be enough to restore the magic within the Master Sword. The Sages are found to be a young Rito girl named Medli from Dragon Roost Island and a Korok named Makar from the Forest of Haven. With the two descendants of the Ancient Sages now awoken to their powers, the Master Sword was restored to its full glory and the Hero was set to destroy Ganon like many had done before.”

“Or so they thought. With the power now restored to the Master Sword, it finds the Hero unworthy of its power as the Hero was not born with the blessing of the Goddesses to be the era’s Hero of Hyrule. Knowing such Hero could take another century to be born, the Hero ignores all traditions of bloodlines and sets off once more in search of the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce of Courage had been shattered into eight different fragments and hidden across all regions of the Great Sea as to seal it away from evil and so that should another Hero be born it could reform for that chosen one. The determination seen in the Hero to find and restore the lost part of the Triforce grants the Hero the official blessings of the Goddesses, titling him as one of the Heroes of Courage, and therefore gifting him the ability to harness the Master Sword’s powers.”

“Arriving back at the submerged Hyrule Castle, Daphnes Nohansen and the Hero find Tetra to be imprisoned by Ganon as he tries to extract the powers of the Triforce of Wisdom from within her. Ganon is successful in obtaining the Triforce of Wisdom from Tetra and bests the Hero in battle, claiming the newly restored Triforce of Courage and combining it with the other two pieces to create the full Triforce. With the power of the full Triforce now in his hands, Ganon prepares to wish for the complete rule of the world. Daphnes Nohansen luckily is quick to steal the Triforce from Ganon and wish to wash Ganon and all of the remainders of Hyrule away. With this wish the Hero and Tetra are able to quickly overcome the shock of having the Triforce forcibly removed from them, and with a final stab to the head by the Master Sword, Ganon is petrified to stone. The duo rises to the surface just in time to watch as all remnants of the original Hyrule are washed away, Ganon and the spirit of Daphnes Nohansen as well.”

“With that battle now over and the girls imprisoned now free, the Hero and the Pirate Captain Tetra take it upon themselves to seek out new land to be christened Hyrule. The venture leads into the next part of the Hero of Winds’ adventure as out on the waves, their ship is attacked by the pirate horror story of a ship known as the Ghost Ship. In an attempt to defeat the ship, Tetra jumps aboard only to be trapped within its rocky walls, leaving the Hero to fall into the dark ocean below as he attempts to chase after her. The Hero is then left to drift astray at sea before washing ashore on an unknown island.”

“It is there that the Hero is saved by an Isle Fairy named Ciela, who takes the weakened Hero to an old man named Oshus. The Hero explains to the man the troubles that have led him to wash ashore on the island and Oshus agrees to aid the Hero in finding the Ghost Ship and saving Tetra. In order to find both however, the Hero was in need of a ship to transport him across the seas, to which Oshus told the Hero to seek out the Sailor Linebeck. The people of the town on the island inform the Hero that Linebeck ventured off to the Temple of the Ocean King but is still yet to return.”

“The Hero, guided by Ciela, make their way to the Temple of the Ocean King on the island, where they find a trapped Linebeck in need of help. The Hero agrees to help the man, and in doing so, ventures further into the temple in search for clues as to where the Ghost Ship may be. It is there that the Hero obtains the Phantom Hourglass, an object that would grant the holder the power to obtain the Spirit of Power, the Spirit of Wisdom, and the Spirit of Courage. With that information now within his knowledge, the Hero, Ciela and Linebeck set off on course around the Great Sea in search for the locations of the three Spirits.”

“The Phantom Hourglass aids the Hero in finding the Spirit of Power and the Spirit of Wisdom, but when in contact with the Spirit of Courage the Hero is shocked to find it near identical to Ciela. The Hero returns to Oshus to inform him of such a discovery, only to have Oshus tell him that Ciela is in fact the Spirit of Courage, but after a with the dark Bellum, she was left stuck in a half transformed state between Spirit and Isle Fairy. Despite this, the Hero is still able to obtain what is left of the Spirit of Courage, and with all three Spirits, Phantom Hourglass, and Oshus, the Hero is able to locate the whereabouts of the Ghost Ship and successfully board it.”

“Once boarded, the Hero is horrified to find the petrified body of Tetra, her life force slowly being drained by the previously mentioned Bellum. It is this sight that persuades Oshus to reveal the truth about himself to the Hero. Oshus reveals that he is actually the Ocean King, yet when Bellum rose in power Oshus was forced to disguise himself in a mortal form to hide from the devastation that was Bellum. The Hero is also informed that Bellum is the creator of the Ghost Ship and the one to turn Tetra to stone as he is monster that consumes the life force of others. In order to save Tetra and defeat Bellum, the Hero must forge a sword known as the Phantom Sword by obtaining three unique pure metals located on three of the surrounding islands.”

“After obtaining the metals and forging the Phantom Sword, the Hero returns to the Temple of the Ocean King where Bellum is said to be, challenging Bellum to battle and appearing to emerge victorious. Tetra is freed from her stone casing, and the two of them race back to Oshus who is waiting by the ship owned by Linebeck, who has been with them since he was saved. Once the ship is boarded, Bellum rises from the depths and sinks the ship, knocking the Hero unconscious and once again capturing Tetra. With Tetra captured and the Hero unconscious, the Sailor Linebeck finds it his duty to fend off Bellum until the Hero awakes once more. This works for a period, allowing the Hero time to recover, but such only lasted so long as once recovered, Linebeck’s guard dropped causing him to become possessed by Bellum, forcing the Hero to fight Linebeck in order to destroy Bellum.”

“The Hero knows that it is the only way, fighting and destroying Linebeck in order to stop Bellum. The Goddesses appeared to be on the Hero’s side as once Bellum was defeated, Linebeck was saved and returned to normal and Tetra was finally freed. To seal the end of the battle, the Hero releases the sand from the Phantom Hourglass back into the ocean, and unintentionally freeing Oshus from his mortal form and returning him to his god form of a white whale. Oshus grants Linebeck a wish as a favour for his courage in this battle, to which the Sailor Linebeck wishes for the Hero and Tetra to return to their ship and for himself to have his beloved ship restored. The wish is granted, and the Hero and Tetra are sent back to their ship. The duo is informed by the crew that they had only been gone ten minutes, insisting that what they have just done was nothing more than a dream. They know it wasn’t the case as the Hero finds himself in possession of the empty Phantom Hourglass and Tetra observes Linebeck’s ship sailing away in the distance.”

“With that final adventure, the Hero of Winds was able to establish new land to become Hyrule with the help of Tetra, subsequently bringing the Hero of Winds’ journey to a close. It wasn’t much long after the rise of New Hyrule and the passing of the Hero of Winds and the Pirate Captain Tetra, that the Sheikah began to re-establish grounds in the lands of Hyrule and create technologies far to advanced for their time. Weapons of great technological advancements were created in order to fight off any resurrection of Ganon should such a thing arise. These weapons became known as the Divine Beast, one designated to each major racial community that inhabited the new lands of Hyrule.”

“The Divine Beasts were machines of great power and destruction, with four in total being created. There was Vah Ruta, the Divine Beast gifted to the Zora peoples of the Lanayru Region. Vah Rudania was the Divine Beast gifted to the Goron peoples of the Eldin Region. Vah Medoh was the Divine Beast that was gifted to the Rito peoples of the Hebra Region. The final Divine Beast, Vah Naboris was gifted to the Gerudo peoples of the Gerudo Desert. Each Divine Beast was powered by a chosen champion from each race, with the Hylian and Sheikah peoples of the Akkala, Necluda, Faron, and Central Hyrule Regions being gifted an army of sentient robotic creatures labelled as Guardians.”

“The creations of the Sheikah were ones that could bring unlimited peace to Hyrule against the forces of evil, but the Hylian King of the time feared the creations, believing that if such monstrous pieces of technology could be created by the Sheikah, they could create something to over-throw the Hylian Government and take rule over Hyrule. Determined to ensure such events did not occur, the Hylian King ordered all weapons of the Sheikah to be buried and destroyed and to exile all Sheikah people to the Gerudo Wastelands as to segregate them from the rest of Hyrule. Loyal to the Royal Family, the Sheikah peoples obeyed and buried any indication of the Divine Beasts and their technology, leaving their lives behind and establishing civilisation in the inhabitable Gerudo Wastelands.”

“While some Sheikah did not blame the king for his fears and remained loyal to the lands of Hyrule, some began to rebel and believe that what had happened to their people was proof that maybe Ganon’s plans to destroy Hyrule and the people were actually something to be worshipped. This belief caused major conflict between the Sheikah peoples, with a large proportion of them removing themselves entirely from the Sheikah and rebirthing themselves as members of the Yiga Clan, a group of elite ninjas who swear upon the blood of Ganon to destroy any reincarnation of the Hero of Courage in order to revive Ganon to his full power with no chance for prevention.”

“With this divide amongst the Sheikah peoples, those who remained loyal to Hyrule and the Goddesses evacuated to the Necluda Regions of Hyrule, establishing what we now know as Kakariko Village, whilst those dubbed the Yiga Clan remained in the barren landscapes of Gerudo Wastelands. It is said that around this time period, the Sheikah peoples wrote one of the first even known Sheikah Scrolls, detailing the downfall of their peoples and the future uprise of Ganon and his army.”

“Nine-thousand-nine-hundred years later, the final Hero of Courage was born. The Divine Beasts, lost to Sheikah legend, began to resurface from the grounds in which they were buried in and the Guardians began to spark back to life. At this point the Sheikah and the Hylian Royal Family had made amends on what happened in the past, and once more the Sheikah peoples worked alongside the Hylian peoples in the functionality of Hyrule. When theses beast began to emerge, the head Sheikah Scientist of the time, Impa, was called upon to investigate the bizarre occurrence. Through a mix of legend research and analysis of the beasts, it was concluded that this was a sign from past Sheikah that the powers of Ganon were once again rising.”

“Sure enough, Ganon began to awake to his power once more and a mass excavation of the Ancient Sheikah Technologies began across Hyrule. The Divine Beasts were restored, and the Guardians were awoken. Towers buried beneath the earth rose up to the skies and peculiar shrines began to reignite. The powers of technology once again rose to the powers of Hyrule, and new champions were chosen. Mipha, princess of the Zora peoples, was chosen to be the champion to control Vah Ruta as she possessed a healing magic within herself to revive those from mortal wounds. Daruk, warrior of the Goron peoples, was chosen to be the champion to control Vah Rudania as he possessed a power of defence that would shield him from any attack. Revali, archer of the Rito peoples, was chosen to be the champion to control Vah Medoh as he possessed the powers to summon gales to waft himself high into the skies. Urbosa, chief of the Gerudo, was chosen to be the champion to control Vah Naboris as she possessed the powers of electricity within her very fingertips.”

“The Princess Zelda of the time was instructed to awaken the powers within herself that would allow for Ganon to be sealed away, yet unfortunately she failed to do so. As a result, the Princess was unable to be labelled as the Hylian Champion, yet a simple solider from the Hyrule Guard was found to possess the power to wield the legendary Master Sword, an object that many still wonder as to how it came to the surface since its drowning back when Ganon was last fought by the Hero of Winds. The Hylian Champion was a Hero of Courage, also known as Link, later being labelled as the Hero of Wild.”

“The Hero was ordered to be the personal guard to the Princess Zelda, and to be the one to end Ganon when he arrives in full. The champions of the Divine Beasts were ordered to aid in such battle by controlling the powers of the beasts and directing them to Ganon during battle. The Guardians were programmed to roam the borders of each region of Hyrule, fending off any enemy that should try and approach, and the Princess Zelda was ordered to pray to the Goddesses and cleanse herself in the Scared Springs to increase the chances of awakening her powers.”

“The Sheikah Scroll from nine-thousand-nine-hundred years ago failed to express the severity of Ganon’s powers in full. This Ganon ended up being the once to be labelled as Calamity Ganon as he held a power more devastating than any Ganon incarnation before. The powers held by the Calamity Ganon leaked a thick coating of dark powered malice across Hyrule, which seeped into the mechanics of the Guardians, turning them against the people they were designed to protect. The malice reached the Divine Beasts, imprisoning their chosen champions within and materialising into a fragment of the Calamity Ganon, murdering the champions trapped within and turning the Divine Beasts against the regions they were sworn to protect. The malice infected monsters across Hyrule and utterly destroyed all hopes of civilisation within the mainlands.”

“The Princess Zelda was still unable to awaken her powers during the course of the devastation, yet during the final battle at Fort Hateno, the Hero lost his life to the powers of the corrupt Guardians. This loss awoke something deep within the Princess Zelda and her powers were unlocked, disabling the vast majority of Guardians roaming the grounds of Hyrule and shutting down the Divine Beasts where they laid. When Sheikah Warriors arrived at the fallen Hero and distraught Princess Zelda, they found that an Ancient Shrine known as the Shrine of Resurrection could bring the fallen Hero back to life. With that being the last hope Hyrule had to winning this war, Princess Zelda ordered for the hero to be taken there whilst she imprisoned herself within the walls of Hyrule Castle, forcing her powers to contain the power of Calamity Ganon until the Hero rose once more.”

“The resurrection process took one-hundred years, in which during such time Hyrule had reformed into small inhabited areas being, Rito Village in the Hebra Region, Goron City in the Eldin Region, Hateno Village in East Necluda, Kakariko Village in West Necluda, Zora Domain in the Lanayru Region, Lurelin Village in the Faron Region, and Gerudo Town in the Gerudo Desert. Overtime, the Divine Beast began to awaken once more, disrupting the short-lived peace that their silence brought, and the powers of Princess Zelda began to weaken. The Hero was called upon to awaken as it was now that the battle that started one-hundred years ago needed to end.”

“The Hero was forced to take control over the four Divine Beast, destroying the malice within and freeing the souls of the trapped champions. In doing such, the Hero gained their powers, with Mipha blessing the Hero the power of resurrection should he fall during battle, Daruk granting the Hero the power of full body protection against violent attacks, Revali gifting the Hero the power of temporary flight when accompanied by the paraglider, and Urbosa handing over the power of electricity to help in defeating enemies. Along with the freedom of the champions, the Hero was also aided by the Divine Beasts in the collapse of Calamity Ganon as the Divine Beasts were once again awoken to their original jobs.”

“While it may seem this battle was rather easy, having the Hero have a second chance at destroying Calamity Ganon, the face of between the Hero and Calamity Ganon to one year in the making after the Hero awoke due to the heavy fact of the Shrine of Resurrection revoking the Hero of his memories, and as such the Hero had to regain them and prove himself worthy once more to the Master Sword in order to pull it from its pedestal hidden in the Lost Woods. The Hero had to prove himself worthy to the Sheikah Monks of the Shrines in order to gain enough power to pull the sword, and try and convince the Zora, Goron, Rito, and Gerudo peoples as to the fact he was the original Hylian Champion so that they would allow him to board the unstable Divine Beasts.”

“All up this journey ended up being the one of most struggles for any of the Heroes, with the Hero dying many times over, only to be revived by the powers of Mipha that he was blessed with once the Zora Princess was freed. When the battle against Hero and Calamity Ganon came to fruition, the Hero was up against a beast of unfathomable powers, one never seen before in any of the other incarnations of Ganon. The Hero fought the beasts that killed the Champions twice, once within the Divine Beast and then once again facing off against Calamity Ganon. The Hero fought the most despicable creation of Dark Beast Ganon known to man, having nothing but a horse and the words of the Princess Zelda to instruct the amnesia cursed mind of Hero in how to fall victorious.”

“The Hero emerged in victory at the end of all, with the Princess Zelda finally freed back to the lands of Hyrule and her powers granted time to rest. Hyrule was freed from the malice of Calamity Ganon and all remnants of the Sheikah Technology was destroyed completely in order to prevent such events reoccurring. The people of Hyrule reformed together to rebuild the kingdom of Hyrule and the still operating Yiga Clan were executed for their crimes against the Goddesses. At the final mark of the rebuilding of Hyrule, the Sheikah Scientist, now Sheikah Elder, Impa, wrote the final Sheikah Scroll, the one that predicted our awakening and coming together to stop the new rise of evil in Hyrule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that is my version of the timeline of the Legend of Zelda series for this universe. I know it is kinda shit and confusing and I have more than likely left out important pieces of certain game plots, but some games I haven't played in nearly ten years, like Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword, and some games like Phantom Hourglass and the Oracle games I didn't actually complete. Hyrule Warriors probably is nothing like the actual game as I haven't played it at all, and the period between Wind and Wild is not at all like what actually happened before BOTW as I wrote this before a lot of the Age of Calamity trailers came out and to be honest I couldn't fully remember what was said in the actual BOTW game and I was not prepared to watch those cut scenes again, sorry.   
> Anyways sorry if that was shit but it took me over a week to write and comes in at 14883 words across 45 pages in Microsoft Word so yeah I ain't rewriting or editing this shit.  
> Okay bye.


	9. The Battle Begins

“Well that was bullshit.”

The calm demeanour that encased the group throughout the retelling of the history of the legends was immediately crumpled with those four words spat out by an indignant Legend. 

“Oh,” Sky mumbled out, smile falling from his face and morphing into a look of pure emotional hurt, “Was my retelling of the Heroes of Hyrule legend really that bad?”

“No, it wasn’t,” Warriors attempted to comfort Sky, “Legend is just being a dick again.”

“Oh, come on,” Legend huffed, “There is no way those stories are real. Like be reasonable everyone.”

“We kinda are already,” Wild shrugged, “I enjoyed hearing the stories and I find it interesting how some events line up with my own life, like the Hylian Champion having amnesia after being put into a coma so he doesn’t die. Same happened to me.”

“That is exactly what I mean though,” Legend spat out to the confusion of everyone else, “The stories are too close to parts of our real lives to the point it is bullshit. Sky just made this shit up.”

“How could I?” Sky questioned softly, “I know nothing about you guys and all I can gather that is similar in terms of your story and the story of the original Hero of Legend is that you both lived with your uncle. Other than that, I don’t know anything else.”

Legend’s eyes widened at the realisation. Sky was right, they knew nothing about each other so there was no way Sky made this up. It was just some freaky coincidence.

“But what about the lands?” Legend spluttered in hopes to keep some form of weak grasp on the victory of this debate, “Originally it was Skyloft, then Hyrule, then Termina and Ordon were introduced, with later Holodrum and Labrynna, but you said before the Hero of Winds the lands were flooded, so that should mean Termina, Ordon, Holodrum and Labrynna would no longer exist, but Ordon is North-West of Hyrule and Termina is North, with Holodrum being East of Hyrule and Labrynna being North of that. How does that work? Shouldn’t they also no longer exist? Like I understand the Great Sea still being there but still.”

“I can’t explain that,” Sky apologised, “The legends don’t clarify how our lands came to be what they are today. The most I can guess is that the lands were established later by descendants of the survivors of those original lands.”

“Give it up Legend,” Twilight groaned, “This isn’t an argument you can win. I get you don’t believe in the Hylian Religion, hell I don’t either, but you have to stop and maybe rethink your beliefs on this one, like I mean we did all randomly wake up with magic powers.”

Legend just sat in silence seeming very distraught at the whole situation. Time noticed the younger’s distress and knew he had to speak up in order to keep the group calm so no issues would arise when they arrive at Faron Woods, which was about just under half an hour away.

“Legend,” Time called out, gaining said boy’s attention, “I know this is different and you are probably wanting to find a way out, hell I want a way out too, but the fact of the matter is that there is no way out. I was told four years ago that I would never have to fight in the name of Hyrule again, but here I am, out on the road with a new group of people heading off to fight something I have no idea as to what it really is. If I am upset by this, me, a trained veteran solider, I can’t imagine what you, a young teenager, is feeling. However, as Twilight said last night, it does not excuse you for your behaviours and actions. Just because you might disagree or feel uncomfortable by something does not give you the right to lash out at us. I am aware that you haven’t been the only one to act out to some degree, we are all aware of Wind’s foul language and I will be talking to him about that, but at this point in time it is you who is acting out so that is why I am calling you out for it okay.”

For the first time, Legend didn’t fight back. He just sighed in defeat and looked to the ground, signalling that this was a fight he was willing to surrender a loss to. The group was shocked. Shocked at the fact one man could quiet down this verbally aggressive teenager with one short monologue. It astounded them all. Well, almost all. Twilight wasn’t as shocked as the rest having already learnt Time’s secret into how he can get the younger heroes to settle down with just a look or a simple sound. The rest didn’t know that yet.

“Hey Sky,” Hyrule whispered softly, deeming the group had been silent long enough, “Do you think our last names could have been a warning sign to the fact we are the descendants of the Heroes of Hyrule?”

“I believe so,” Sky smiled at Hyrule, a genuine sense of happiness burying the previous hurt.

“Wait what do you mean?” Wild asked, completely lost, “How could our last names be hinting to us being the new Heroes of Hyrule? My last name has nothing to do with the Hylian Champion.”

“Or so you think,” Sky smirked, “My friend Pipit has a more extensive knowledge on the Hylian Champion, but from what I remember him telling me, Runes are actually a functionality to do with the Sheikah Slate.”

With his interest immediately spiked, Wild jumps up to retrieve his Sheikah Slate in hopes to figure out what these ‘Runes’ are.

“Would you know how my last name relates to the Hero of Warriors?” Warriors asked, the answer as to why Dynasty links to the Hero of Warriors unclear to him.

“Well I didn’t mention it before, but the war during the era of the Hero of Warriors, was vastly related to the separations of different Dynasties within Hyrule at the time, which is why different campaigns were formed in order to fight back against Ganon as Hyrule was already amidst tension between such separations of Dynasties before Cia even declared war,” Sky explains, happy to be able to provide a better understanding as to the legend of the Hero of Warriors.

“Well I guess some of ours are already self-explanatory,” Four laughed, thinking to how his ancestor’s first adventure was to save the forgotten race of the Minish, which just so happens to be his last name.

“Wait mine isn’t,” Wind huffed, frowning hard in order to think of a reason why Helmaroc would be eluding to the Hero of Wind.

“Yes, it is you moron,” Wild laughed, “Did you not listen? The Hero of Wind’s first adventure started with a fight against the Helmaroc King.”

Wind just cursed Wild under his breath and flipped him off causing the latter to just laugh.

“What about you Hyrule?” Four asked, ignoring as Wind and Wild bickered childishly, “Your last name is Labyrinthine. How does that relate to the Hero of Hyrule?”

“I can answer that,” Sky smiled, keen to rattle off more of his knowledge, “Labyrinthine is a word meaning things like ‘Complex’ or ‘Intricate’, but it can also be used to describe the structure of a place being similar to a maze of labyrinth. The Hero of Hyrule’s world was said to be one that was very much a dangerous labyrinth that one had to solve in order to survive, and in many ways that idea is true. What I am trying to say, is that Hyrule at that point in time was a labyrinthine land.”

“That’s actually pretty cool,” Twilight huffed in amusement, “Most of us have very straight forward relations, like Kokiri or Twili, but having a last name that relates to your ancestor in a much more metaphorical way, that’s pretty amazing.”

Hyrule muttered a shy thank you, looking down rather bashfully, smiling softly.

“Ah-Ha!” Wild cried suddenly, shocking the rest of the group,” I found out what you mean by Runes. There are these weird tabs on this thing that are labelled as different runes.”

“See I told you,” Sky smirked, leaning over to get a glimpse of the runes for himself.

“What do they do?” Hyrule asked intrigued.

“I’m not really sure,” Wild mumbled, flicking through a few different things within the Sheikah Slate to see if it would give him an answer, “All I can gather is that I think one has to do with magnetic stuff, one looks like it has something to do with bombs, I think this one maybe creates ice but I am not sure, this one has a sort of lock symbol so maybe that has to do with locking stuff away to keeping stuff secured, and the only one I seem to be able to figure out is this one which is a camera.”

“That thing has a camera?” Twilight called out from the front, swivelling around in his seat to face the others.

“Yeah it looks like it does,” Wild confirmed, holding up the Sheikah Slate once the Camera Rune was set into function.

“That’s cool,” Four marvelled at the device, “If that is really the Sheikah Slate from the legends then the Sheikah invented camera technology way before we thought they did.”

“That’s freaky,” Wind shook his head, “Like Sky said that apparently there was even better shit back then, so if they hid the invention of a camera for so long, who knows what other crap they made before we knew it was possible to make that sort of stuff.”

“Well the Sheikah were originally banned for many centuries from making advancements in their technology as the creations of the Divine Beasts and Guardians were deemed too much of a threat to Hyrule,” Sky supplied in an explanation.

“Geez,” Wild winced, “Is it bad to say I am kind of glad the ban was called for.”

The rest just chuckled at such a comment.

“Alright,” Time called out over the soft laughter of the younger Heroes, “We are just about to arrive at Faron Woods. I want you all to be mature about this as we are entering monster territory now, and if Nohansen’s words are anything to go by then these monsters have proven to be slightly more aggressive than normal. We are just surveying the area for any clear signs of abnormality, but I do advise those of you with weapons or items of protection to bring them out just in case they are needed but try and avoid using them at all.”

“Um, Time?” Hyrule called out cautiously, all anxiety from before returning, “How will we defend our selves if we need to? None of us know how to use a sword.”

“It is better to go out with something than to go out with nothing,” Time sighed, sensing the tension in Hyrule and relating to it with his own, “Even then, we all have different abilities that should aid us in one way or another should it come to that, but I doubt it will.”

Hyrule fell quiet at that yet his anxiety about entering the Faron Woods never faded.

“It’ll be okay,” Sky tried to comfort the younger, “We aren’t going to get into a fight and even if we do, we are a team and we will protect each other.”

Others let out small noises of agreement, but Hyrule knew that the silence of Legend, Wind and surprisingly Twilight said something different. Hyrule could not trust Legend to protect him if the time came to it as the boy had proven to be extremely hostile to the rest and no doubt would flee for his own safety than protect those around him. Wind could also not be trusted as he was just a kid and a very erratic one at that who would probably be the first to go as he proved to have no sense of self-care in trying times. Twilight was the only one Hyrule felt he could maybe trust to save him, but the silence seemed to indicate that he probably had a select few he would protect and from their short time together it appeared that Legend and Wind were already excluded from that equation. Hyrule thought that he could take some comfort in the fact both Time and Warriors were very vocal in their approvals to protect each other should it come to that, especially since both were trained in military combat already, but the silence received by the other three was just too much. He wasn’t just worried for his own safety, but he was worried for everyone else. With Legend, Wind and Twilight seemingly disapproving of protecting each other, it could mean that one of them could end up seriously hurt or dead.

“You okay?” Sky whispered to Hyrule as he noticed the growing agitation within the boy.

“We can’t do this,” Hyrule whispered, voice shaking with fear, “Three didn’t agree to protect one another and that could be disastrous. If we don’t all agree to work together, there will be an opening for someone to fall either to injury or death and I can’t let that happen.”

“Who didn’t agree?” Sky asked in concern, oblivious to the initial silence of Legend, Wind and Twilight.

“Legend, Wind and Twilight said nothing when you mentioned being a team and protecting each other,” Hyrule all but whimpered in anxiety.

“That doesn’t mean they disagree,” Sky tried but Hyrule cut him off.

“But it doesn’t mean that they do,” He burst out, grabbing the attention of the rest, “If we take into account how they have been behaving so far it is more than likely that they disagree. Legend seems too hostile to agree to protecting each other and Wind is too impulsive to even be able to should he actually agree. The only one who probably agrees to some degree is Twilight but even then, with how Legend and Wind treat him I doubt he would protect those two which just completely removes the whole premise of protecting each other.”

Hyrule was so focused on his rant that he didn’t notice the Winnebago coming to a stop during the middle of it nor did he notice Time crouch in front of him to try and gain his attention.

“Hyrule,” Time called out softly once he was sure he had the boy’s attention, “It is going to be okay. I can understand where you are coming from and what you have said is very true and therefore could be likely, but it will be okay. You need to think about this from a more reasonable perspective. There is no way any of those three would sacrifice someone else’s life for their own. They would have to be a sociopath to do something like that and while Legend can be rude and Wind foul-mouthed, they are very far from being sociopaths. Twilight has absolutely no indications of any form of sociopathic behaviours and his silence was most likely just indicative of his personality. Just remember, we are the descendants of the Heroes of Hyrule, nine individuals handpicked by the Goddess’ themselves. Believer or Non-Believe, you can not deny that there is no way the Goddess’ would allow a hero to be sent out into the world with traits more akin to that of Ganon. This in mind, there is no way that Legend, Wind and Twilight won’t look out for us should it come to that. I have seen even the worst of people turn to help those around them in times of struggle, so I trust with my whole been that they will too.”

Hyrule’s body physically slumped as the tension was seen evaporating from his body. Time was right, the Goddess’ would not send out a hero who lacked the heart of the protection of others, descendant or not. Hyrule shot Time a calming smile, indicating that he had now calmed down, and Time took that as his cue to announce they had arrived at Faron Woods.

“As I stated before,” Time called out to the bustling group of young men, “If you have anything that could come in use should a fight break out unexpectedly, bring it with you. So that means, Wind bring the Wind Waker as that could prove useful as I believe it helps you harness a better control over your powers, and Wild bring the Sheikah Slate as there could be functions in it that could prove useful in battle. Everyone else I assume you already know what you should bring.”

“What are you bringing?” Warriors asked as he slung his newly acquired sword over his back and picked up the matching shield.

“I am going to grab a few masks that appear to have some use in combat and the Ocarina of Time as I feel it will have a power within it that will prove to be life-saving,” Time explained, grabbing the aforementioned items.

The masks he chose to grab ended up being a mask that appeared to resemble that of half a hollowed out bomb, a grey mask that looked like it could be a replica of some ancient knight head gear, and a mask that had the ancient Sheikah crest painted onto it with an almost clown like smile to it.

“Everyone ready?” Time asked once the three masks were secured to clips on his belt and the Ocarina of Time was stored safely in a pocket on the left thigh of his pants that seemed to be made specifically to hold such item.

Time looked around the group as various noises and responses of approval were heard. He observed Sky struggling to hold up the Hylian Shield, its weight just a bit too much for the young hero. He watched as Twilight kept shifting the Ordon Sword on his back as if he feared it would drop to the floor at any second. He noticed Legend staring down the end of a red stick like weapon with a large bulbus red orb on the end of it. He spotted Wind twirling the baton like Wind Waker between his fingers seemingly disappointed at the fact that was to be his weapon. He stared at Four holding the Four Sword up to his face with such precision and awe as he took in the beauty of such a legendary sword. He glanced at Wild carelessly clipping the Sheikah Slate to his belt seemingly already rather acquainted with the unfamiliar piece of technology. He gazed over at Warriors who was shifting the Knights Shield form arm to arm to judge the perfect position for it to rest. He looked to Hyrule awkwardly holding onto his newly equipped Boomerang as if he was unsure of how to hold such an item.

“Alright then,” Time spoke up once he was pulled away from his spectating of the group, “Let’s head out, but first, ground rules.”

Wild, Wind, Legend and Four audibly groaned.

“Rule number one,” Time raised his voice slightly at the groaning of the younger four, “We do not separate. This is uncharted area, so no one is to go off alone. If you think you hear or see something in a different direction as to where we are headed, you let us know and as a group we will check it out. Rule number two, do not draw your weapons unless absolutely necessary. I know I have asked you all to bring them with you in case they are needed, but that does not mean you can run around with them out ready for a fight, they are there as precautions, not as play toys. Finally, rule number three, we are here to observe any form of peculiar behaviour, not to initiate war. Your first instinct if hostility is shown by any monster is to retreat. If retreat becomes no longer a visible option, then you may initiate combat. Do I make myself clear?”

Various different levels of agreements were heard and with that, Time ushered the group out of the motorhome and into the open woodland area that was the Faron Woods.

“I say we head north on this path,” Warriors stated after gathering in his surroundings, “It looks to be something more easily navigated and on top of that it appears to not be man made but rather something made from nature due to countless creatures making ventures through that area. With any luck it should lead us to the outskirts of a monster camp.”

“I agree with Warriors,” Time spoke up nodding to the other hero, “Such a path could only be made by routine trips back and forth, a behaviour commonly observed in Bokoblins, so it is highly likely this path was formed by them.”

“Is it safe to venture down the path though?” Hyrule worried, hands gripping his Boomerang tighter, “I mean, if it is a path made by Bokoblins, we would just be walking straight into their camp and what if they are heading towards us on the path, we will run head first into them.”

“It’ll be okay mate,” Warriors reassured the anxious younger, “Bokoblins are highly dim creatures, they are often actually used in early training in the military as while they have the intelligence to hunt and craft weapons, their weapons are made out of dead wood, so the most they do is bruise a person, and when confronted with combat against anything bigger than them, such as Hylians, they are very limited in the craft of battle. Even if we did run into them and find ourselves forced into battle, one slap across the face will have them fleeing.”

“I’m starting to like the sound of these things,” Wild laughed as he pictured a Bokoblin getting bitch slapped and then running for its life.

“Don’t get any ideas kid,” Time warned sternly, “Remember the rules, don’t pick a fight unless retreat isn’t an option. While Bokoblins are an easy enemy, we don’t want to anger them too much especially since these ones seem to be a bit more daring than most.”

Wild just shrugged, mouth still twisted in a humoured smirk, and began walking forward down the path.

“Okay,” He called out causally, “Whatever you say Time, now let’s get moving.”

The oldest hero just sighed but signalled for the group to begin walking, nevertheless.

“Now remember,” Time called out to the group of rambunctious heroes, “If you see or hear anything suspicious, call out and we will investigate as a group, no one runs off alone.”

Agreements were heard throughout the group as they kept making their way north alone the path.

Wild was in the lead with Wind not too far behind, both keen to hunt down some monsters even if Time said not to. Legend and Four were a few paces back from the two, keen for adventure but also taking in their surroundings. Warriors and Twilight took the middle sector, alert for anything out of the ordinary but still rather relax as they basked in the beauty of the scenery. Hyrule and Sky stuck together close behind, cautious and anxious about lurking in unknown territory. Time was taking up the rear by himself, guarding his new comrades from behind should something choose to take such a low form of attack strategy. So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

The group continued walking for roughly ten minutes, with most growing bored and tired, verging on complaints of how they wish to turn back. Time could sense this yet knew that they had barely scrapped the surface of the lands so turning back now would be futile and would just result in the formation of the idea that if someone wasn’t feeling it they could just throw in the towel and give up. This was not something that could happen. Time was grateful that as soon a Wind turned around with a complaint on his lips, the scowl he received from the eldest was enough to snuff the complaint before it landed and have the younger turn back around to continue walking. Time was even more grateful when they came closer to a clearing where clear signs of monster life was visible.

“Steady guys,” Time murmured out to the group halting their movements, “We are entering monster territory now. It seems abandoned, but that doesn’t mean let your guard down. We don’t know if this was a Bokoblin camp or a Moblin camp, and if it was a Moblin camp there could still be Bokoblins roaming around scavenging what’s left.”

“I thought you said only Bokoblins lived in this area,” Hyrule whispered in horror.

“We said the it is most likely that Bokoblins made the path we are on,” Warriors corrected, “We never said that there weren’t any other monsters here. Faron Woods are known to be home to both Bokoblins and Moblins. Lizalfos not so much anymore, but the other two definitely.”

“Keese are here too but they only come out at night,” Sky added on, “Also those are easier to get rid of than Bokoblins. All you need to do is swat them away and you are good.”

“Do Leevers live around here?” Wind asked, staring off at something in the distance.

“No, they are more secluded to the Desert Regions,” Warriors stated, looking around the area.

“Are you sure?” Wind asked sceptically.

“Positive,” Warriors huffed, looking to the younger.

“Then why is there one over there?”

The air around them froze as everyone turned to face where Wind was pointing. Sure enough, there in amongst the shrubbery, was a green pulsating blob with jagged yellow tusks sprouting from the top of its grotesque form.

“What the fuck?” Legend whispered in horror, grip tightening on the rod he had equipped as his weapon of choice.

“What is a Leever doing so far from the desert?” Sky wondered aloud; voice laced in fear.

“I’m not sure,” Time frowned in concern, “But it explains the abnormal behaviours of the Bokoblins. If there is a Leever in their territory no wonder they are fleeing to populated areas.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Twilight asked, turning around to face Time.

“Just wait a bit,” Time informed the group in a low voice, “Keep all noise to a minimum and just wait and see what is going on. Keep an eye out for any noticeably strange behaviours but do not leave this area or try and provoke it.”

No one tried to argue. Even Wind knew that as much as he wanted to pick a fight with a monster, a Leever was not something to mess with. Those things could rip a man clean in two with the power of those tusks. If the group wanted their chances of survival to remain high, it was best to avoid alerting the creature to their presence at all costs. They were lucky that Leevers were blind and deaf creatures who sought out their prey through the sensations of vibrations in the air and ground, so if they were quiet and kept their distance, keeping movements to a minimum, they would be okay.

The Leever was slowly sludging its way around the perimeter of the clearing, body pulsating slowly as it attempted to pick up any sense of life around, not caring if such life was bigger or smaller. Leevers had no perception of size and even if a creature was much bigger and could easily defeat the beast, it would not know to retreat. Another reason why Leevers were so dangerous, they do not know how to retreat.

“It’s coming closer,” Hyrule barely whispered out in fear, body urging him to move but his mind telling him not to.

“Shh,” Time softly shushed, “Just remain completely still and it should pass by without notice.”

Sure enough, the group obeyed and the creature shuffled past without any indication of acknowledgement to the nine heroes’ presence. Everyone found themselves holding onto their breath, bodies tensed in anxiety, as the Leever finished its rounds of the clearing before disappearing into the shrubbery in the opposite direction.

“We will head back now,” Time sighed out, voice still low, as soon as the Leever disappeared completely from sight.

With those five words being all that was needed, the group found themselves immediately turning around and rushing away from the clearing, expanding the distance between them and the Leever.

“What the fuck?” Wind wheezed out once he was sure it was safe, “Why the fuck is a Leever out here in the woods? Like on the beach sure, coz there is still sand, but in the woods?”

“I know,” Twilight sighed, choosing not to reprimand the boy on his language, “I am not sure why it was there but it is definitely unusual activity for the area so that is at least some success for us, finding something noteworthy to report back on.”

“I don’t think I’ll count being in the same presence as one of those things as a success,” Sky mumbled, body still thwart with fear.

The group displayed various levels of humour at such statement, yet such humour was quickly turned back into fear.

The ground beneath their feet began to rumble slightly and the distant screech of enraged Bokoblins began to fill the air. Pockets of earth began to form, spewing from them various sized Leevers and the bushes and trees around them began to shoot out various Red Bokoblins. They were under attack.

“FUCK!” Warriors screamed as he was forced to jump back as a Leever snapped at his ankles.

“WHAT DO WE DO?!” Hyrule cried, eyes filling with fearful tears as he tried to dodge the vicious swipes of an angry Bokoblin.

“FIGHT!” Time screamed in response and the group found no reason to argue.

Warriors and Twilight immediately went for their swords, uncaring of the fact neither knew how to actually use one. Legend began smacking various Leevers around with his Rod, trying to gather how to actually use such a device, and Wind began stabbing out the eyes of various Bokoblins with his Wind Waker as they got too close. Hyrule backed himself up against a tree, smacking anything that came to close with the end of his Boomerang, and Sky began to wildly swing around the Master Sword with no real direction or care. Wild found himself stumped at what to do so resorted to just smacking the Leevers back into the ground with his Sheikah Slate, and Four found that four people were better than one so split into his four different counterparts and began running around like mad to confuse the monsters from their attacks. Time found himself lacking any weaponry to help so resorted to hand-to-hand combat, punching Bokoblins who were too daring in their attacks and kicking Leevers who ventured too close.

“THERE’S TOO MANY!” Twilight cried out as he was forced to the ground from the blunt hit of a Boko Bat.

“HOW ARE ANY OF US MEANT TO FIGHT KNOWING JACKSHIT?!” Legend screamed in outrage and he smacked another Bokoblin over the head with his Rod.

“JUST USES YOUR FUCKING POWERS IDIOTS!” Blue screamed as he pierced his part of the Four Sword into the side of a snapping Leever.

And just like that, the group realised that using their powers was definitely an easier fix to the situation.

“GOOD IDEA BLUE!” Wild cried out and raised his hand, casting a bolt of lighting down onto the Leever than had currently attempted to snap its tusks down onto his calf.

The rest quickly followed with Sky shooting up into the air before plummeting back down to deliver a sharp stab to the head of the Bokoblin he was previously trying to fight off. Twilight dropped his weaponry, transforming into his wolf form and lunging forward at the now perplexed Bokoblin, sinking his teeth into its throat and began to maul it to death. Warriors cursed himself for not channelling his powers sooner, kicking the Leever that had taken grip of his sword with the full force of his power, sending the creature flying off into the distance and out of sight. Legend raised his hand and he felt his body collide with the ground harshly, moderating his powers to fight off enemies with his Rod at a long distance. Wind extracted his Wind Waker from the eye of a Bokoblin and instead waved it around, summoning a small tornado to sweep up the screeching beasts and cast them off into the skies. Hyrule found himself at a loss for how to help with his powers, but soon realised he could jump from hero to hero and heal them on any wounds so that they could fight without any hinderance.

“TIME STOP USING YOUR FISTS AND USE YOUR POWERS!” Warriors screamed out as he sent another Leever hurling off into the distance.

Time grunted as he snapped the neck of the Bokoblin he was wrestling and found if he could not find use for his Time Manipulation at this point then he could at least figure out what his masks could do. His hand flew down to his belt, grabbing hold of the first mask he touched and bring it to his face. The mask appeared to the bomb shaped one and once on, Time found he could not see or hear anything, but something inside him just clicked.

“GET BACK!” Time screamed, hoping to Hylia that he actually was heard as he could not tell himself.

He barely waited even five seconds before he closed his eyes beneath the mask and channelled his energy into it. Sure enough, heat filled the area and Time found himself thrown off his feet by a sudden blast, a result of the mask’s power. As soon as Time hit the ground and the heat began to fade, he ripped the mask of his face and observed his surroundings.

The foliage of the area had been knocked back by the blast and thick purple blood was splattered around the place. The remaining eight-correction twelve, Four was still split, heroes were all scattered around the place, all suffering the results of the blast. No one seemed seriously injured, Twilight’s fur slightly singed and Wind sporting a rather nasty burn on his left forearm, but no one blown to pieces.

“Is everyone okay?” Time puffed out as he did a mental checklist of who was there.

“What the fuck was that?” Legend coughed out, pushing himself up out of the dirt.

“Blast Mask,” Time stated, shock filling his face as the bizarre name popped into his head.

“How did you know to use that?” Sky asked, wincing as he sat himself up.

“I didn’t,” Time just responded, looking down to the mask in his hands, “It was the first one I grabbed, and I guess something just told me how to use it.”

“Well thanks for the fucking third-degree burn,” Wind moaned in pain, holding his arm to his chest, not getting up off the ground.

“You okay?” Red asked, scooting closer to the younger.

Wind just groaned in response.

“Okay,” Time shook himself from his shock and placed the Blast Mask back onto his hip, “We need to get out of here, is anyone else hurt?”

Hyrule, Sky, Green and Blue, and Warriors all raised their hands. Twilight, still in wolf form, whimpered as if to say he was too.

“Okay,” Time sighed, guilt filling his chest for using such a dangerous mask without much of a warning, “Let’s quickly establish injuries and figure out the safest way back to the Winnebago.”

It was quickly concluded that Wind had suffered a rather large burn on his left forearm from being too close to the heat of the blast, and Warriors was suffering a twisted ankle from being forced back by the blast. Sky appeared to have bruising of the torso caused by a nasty hit from a Bokoblin, and Hyrule was suffering a rather nasty blow to the head for the same reason. Twilight was limping in his wolf form, appearing to possibly be suffering from some rib injury, and Blue and Green were both quite badly bruised from being bashed around.

“Wild,” Time addressed the boy, “You have some form of healing, right?”

Wild nodded in confirmation.

“Does it worth on others? We are going to need to heal these guys up before we can head back and Hyrule is out so can’t do it.”

“I’ll see,” Wild mumbled as he shuffled closer to where Hyrule was laid out on the ground in pain.

Wild held his hands over the injured younger and looked into himself to find the spirits of the four beings he has now come to know were the Champions. He seeks out the Zora girl, Mipha, and calls her out for her assistance in healing his fallen members.

“ _I cannot heal others,_ ” Mipha’s voice echoed through Wild’s head.

“What do you mean?” Wild asked aloud, ignoring the looks the others gave him.

“ _My powers belong to the Hylian Champion, only to be used by the Hylian Champion,_ ” Mipha responded before her voice echoed away to silence.

“Shit,” Wild cursed, removing his hands from Hyrule’s form and pulling at his hair.

“What’s wrong?” Vio asked, concerned about the other’s distressed behaviour.

“I can only heal myself not others,” Wild responded solemnly, “Apparently the Zora Spirit, Mipha, can only heal the Hylian Champion and no one else.” 

“Fuck,” Wind groaned, throwing his head back in despair, “Does that mean I just have to have my skin melt off instead of getting it fixed, fucking fantastic.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Time assured the boy, “We will get to a doctor when we are back at the Winnebago.”

“And how do you suggest we do that huh?” Legend scoffed, “Half of us can’t walk and there is no way we can all carry them back.”

“Alright who here can walk?” Time sighed, eyes pleading for someone to respond with a yes.

“I could fly,” Sky suggested, bring himself to a hover in the air, “It doesn’t hurt so much to do this, and it doesn’t seem to tire me out.”

“Okay, anyone else?” Time surveyed the area to gather any form of confirmation.

“Blue and Green can’t walk, but Red and I can easily carry them,” Vio stated, picking up Blue with no resistance to prove his statement.

“Twilight?” Time asked the still wolf-transformed hero.

Twilight tried to stand up but found himself yelping and falling back down in pain.

“I’ve got him,” Wild sigh, rushing over to the hero and lifting him up into his arms.

“I’ll walk,” Wind huffed, forcing himself to a standing position using only his right arm, “I don’t trust any of you to touch me.”

“If you’re sure,” Time sighed, running a hand down his face, “That just leaves Hyrule and Warriors.”

“I am probably going to need to lean on someone,” Warriors winced, shifting his weight to his right foot rather than his left, “And I don’t think Hyrule is really with us right now.”

Everyone turned to the second youngest hero to find him breathing heavily with eyes screwed up in pain.

“You okay mate?” Legend asked softly, leaning down next to the younger.

“My head hurts,” Hyrule moaned out, rolling his head slightly.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get you to a doctor, hold on,” Legend comforted, surprising everyone who witnessed the act.

Legend ignored everyone’s incredulous stares and hoisted Hyrule into his arms, carrying the younger bridal style, quietly shushing his moans of pain.

“If you are done staring, we need to go and find a doctor now,” Legend spat as he glared at the gawking heroes.

“Sorry,” Time mumble shaking his head.

Time quickly moved over to Warriors, hoisting his arm over his shoulder to support the younger and began walking down the path, back to where they began.

“Let’s go,” Time called out, signalling for the rest to follow, “We need to get these guys medical attention now so let’s move it.”

The group began to quickly shuffle along, Wind and Sky doing a quick survey of the area and grabbing dropped belongings besides being injured themselves. Once the two were sure they had gathered everything, they followed the rest of the group, heading back towards the motorhome, praying to the Goddesses out there that no more monsters would block their way.

They were lucky the Goddesses were kind and answered their prayers, allowing for the group to return back to their home-away-from-home without any more unexpected ambushes from deranged monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally we get to the actual action.  
> I don't really have much to say on this chapter, other than that I made Wind burn his arm because I burnt my arm the other day at work on the grill, and Wind was just the first one to come to mind as to who should get burnt.  
> Literally have nothing else to say as I am really tired and am going to go to sleep as soon as this is posted so yeah.  
> Bye now.


	10. We'll Be Okay

With every bump in the road, a different hero let out a groan of pain. The group had only just recently made it back to their mode of transport and shelter and were currently on their way to Harfin Valley in hopes to find a doctor there who could spare time to help them. It wasn’t ideal, with the trip taking anywhere from two to three hours depending on directions and traffic, but it was the best they had.

“Why don’t we just stop in Fural Plain and find a doctor there?” Sky asked in confusion and his concern for his fellow injured heroes grew.

“Because that place is a dump and it is unlikely there will be any decent help until Harfin Valley,” Four, now merged back into one, groaned.

“I still don’t understand why you merged back,” Warriors tutted at the smaller hero.

“I merged because Red felt sorry for Blue and Green and Vio didn’t have the heart to stop him from merging,” Four spat in anger, closing his eyes as another bout of pain shot through his shoulder blades

“My question is why hasn’t Wolf-Boy shifted back yet,” Legend snarled, glaring at the grey wolf lying by his feet.

Twilight lifted his head slightly to growl and snap at Legend’s feet in warning before resting back down as the pain became too much once more.

“I think he is in too much pain to shift,” Wild stated, crouching down to give the wolf-shifted Twilight a scratch behind the ear.

“Well that might be a problem,” Time warned, eyes focused on the road ahead, “We can’t exactly get Twilight treated by a doctor while he is a wolf and on top of that no vet would accept a wolf to be treated on their premises. Even if they did, we don’t know how Twilight’s body would react to treatment meant for an animal.”

“So, what you’re basically saying is that Twilight needs to shift back if he wants help?” Warriors deadpanned, eyes turning to the wolf.

“Yes,” Time confirmed, eyes twisting into a scowl as the traffic entering Fural Plain began to slow.

Twilight let out a sharp whine before squeezing his eyes shut and forcing his body to take the shape of a man once more.

“Shit,” He hissed out once he was back to normal.

“And you go off at me for swearing,” Wind mutter, face pale in pain and the skin of his left arm peeling back and dying.

“I broke my ribs,” Twilight gritted out, hands flying up around his ribcage, “A bloody Leever got too much of a grip on me and cracked a few.”

“Well we are making good timing so hopefully it shouldn’t be more than an hour until we reach Harfin Valley,” Time tried to comfort the other, but he knew he was lying.

With how much the traffic had slowed, they would be lucky to make it to Harfin Valley in under two hours. Of course, they had to be stuck in the middle of nowhere during their first fight against evil. It would have been so much easier to deal with if Hyrule, the only one with healing abilities, wasn’t injured himself. Time made a mental note to ensure that all future fights prohibit Hyrule from being involved.

“Like hell we are making good time,” Warriors scoffed causing Time to wince at the clear transparency of his lie.

“Look okay the traffic is a bit rough but it should let up soon,” Time tried to console the hurt heroes, “We are going straight through, no stopping, so we should be able to make it to Harfin Valley before it is too late.”

“Hylia above,” Sky moaned, in sheer anguish at the inevitable extension of time to their journey.

“And yet some of you still believe in an almighty deity,” Legend grumbled, pissed off at the fact they are stuck in traffic for who knows how long.

“Piss off you have no right to be shitty,” Wind spat, his body now slowly shaking, “You are one of the only ones completely fine, you don’t have the right to be pissed off about this trip.”

“Wind you okay kid?” Wild asked, not caring about the younger’s foul language, “You’re shaking pretty bad and look like you’re gonna keel over.”

“Fucking fine,” Wind stuttered out through his ever-growing trembles.

“Hey Wind,” Sky called out, sitting up from his horizonal position on one of the couches in order to better assess the situation, “Can I ask you a few questions?”

“About what?” Wind snarled but the pale colour of his skin and the relentless shivers took away any venom from his tone.

“Well first off,” Sky stated calmly, choosing to ignore the younger’s hostility towards him, “Is your arm hurting?”

“What kind of fucking question is that?” Wind exclaimed in anger, “Have you seen that shit!”

“Wind,” Sky responded sternly, “Answer the question. Is your arm hurting or can you not feel the burn?”

“Yes, it is fucking hurting dickhead,” Wind growled, shaking once again rising in intensity.

“Okay good,” Sky sighed, but his words only angered Wind more.

“What do you mean ‘Good’?” Wind scoffed, “Good that I am in pain? Alright you are a fucking sadist.”

“I’m mean good because that means it is not a third-degree burn,” Sky scowled at the harsh words of Wind, “If it was a third-degree burn you would have lost all feeling on and around the burn site as the burn would have cauterized all the nerve endings and killed them off. Since you can still feel the injury, that means the burn had not done that and you will most likely not need a skin graft to help it heal. While the size is relatively large, the fact it is not a third-degree burn means we can automatically look for an alternative healing method for it.”

Everyone was silent. This was the first, minus Hyrule, anyone had heard Sky talking medical despite it being his major at University. Wind himself had to admit, even though his was in pain and angered beyond belief, he was impressed at Sky’s extensive medical knowledge.

“So, I don’t need a skin graft?” Wind asked softly once he had calmed down slightly.

“Most likely you will not need one,” Sky smiled softly in an attempt to comfort the younger, “The size of the burn is rather large, but the burnt skin around is already dying off and peeling away for new skin to grow over and heal. You will probably have a light discoloration of the skin where the burn is for a few years, but it will fade over time. From just my judgement and a quick look, I can only assume that a doctor will prescribe you with an anti-biotic ointment to sooth the burn and prevent infection rather than a full skin grafting procedure.”

“I’m impressed Sky,” Warriors huffed in amazement, “Even with Hyrule out of action, you seem to know your stuff.”

“I would hope so,” Sky laughed bashfully, “I mean I am paying a small fortune to study medicine at University.”

“Well why don’t you put that knowledge to good use and help everyone else,” Legend snarked, internally screaming in worry for his newfound comrades.

“Legend,” Warriors snapped but was quickly silenced by Time.

“I see what you are trying to say Legend,” Time responded, indicating that he would be the one to take control of the situation, “But the way you have phrased it is rather harsh. I believe it would be useful to see if Sky could determine the extent of everyone’s injuries, but he is also injured so we can not ask him to do that as he needs to try and not upset his injuries as well.”

“I can help,” Sky piped up, but Warriors quickly shot him down.

“No mate, you just take it easy,” Warriors told the younger hero, “You are hurt, and it won’t do you any good if you are stumbling around talking to all of us.”

“But I can help,” Sky pouted, “I am not too badly hurt. From what I can tell I mainly have just got some muscular bruising on my torso, mainly around the diaphragm, but it isn’t anything major. If Twilight says he has broken his ribs, I would like to know how severe the break is and if it has caused any internal bleeding. Same goes for Hyrule. He has hit his head and is highly out of it, I want to make sure it is nothing extreme and determine if there is any indication of swelling of the brain.”

“He makes a good point,” Wild admitted, but still unsure whether or not the boy should be moving around or not.

“Just let me take a quick look at the injured,” Sky pleaded, and the rest couldn’t help but comply.

He made some damn good arguments as to why.

“Okay,” Sky nodded, carefully making his way over to where Twilight was still laid on the floor, “Twilight, is it okay if I touch you?”

Twilight groaned in pain but nodded his head ever so slightly to confirm his approval to the offer.

“Okay let me know if I hurt you at all,” Sky told Twilight as he slowly felt around his ribs for any signs of severe internal damage, “I am just checking to see the extent of the damage done to your ribs and to feel if there is any abnormal swelling and/or heat to indicate internal bleeding.”

Twilight winced slightly as Sky applied a mild amount of pressure onto his throbbing ribs, causing the med student to whisper out a rushed apology before continuing with his general analysis.

“Okay,” Sky murmured, more to himself than anyone else really, “So far, so good.”

“How bad is it?” Wild asked, leaning over Sky’s shoulder to see what was going on.

“Well it is definitely a fracture no doubt about it,” Sky hummed as he slowly removed his hands from Twilight’s torso, “But luckily there is no internal bleeding and no lungs have been punctured.”

“How can you tell?” Wind huffed out, confused as to how such diagnosis could be made from such a simple check.

“Well,” Sky began, standing up from his crouched position, “It there was any bleeding the area would be largely inflamed, and the skin would hold an abnormal heat to it. On top of that, the inflamed area would have major discolouration and it is likely that Twilight would be unable to breath and would be coughing up blood as his body attempts to draw in oxygen.”

“Thank the Goddesses that they were smart enough to have one of the new heroes be trained in medicine,” Warriors sighs in relief at the news his new comrade was going to be okay.

“That being said,” Sky continued, not wanting the group to believe Twilight would be fine with just some rest, “His ribs do appear to be fractured and if we want them to heal fast and without risk of healing in a manner that causes future hinderance, we need to make sure to get him medical help as soon as possible.”

“Well what do you think we are doing,” Legend snarled causing Time to shoot him a look in the rereview mirror.

“Okay, where is Hyrule,”” Sky continued, surveying his surroundings.

“Right here,” Wild called back, gesturing to where Hyrule was spread out on the floor.

Sky made quick work of moving towards the mentioned hero and assessing the situation.

“Hyrule, bud, can you hear me?” Sky called out, slowly lifting the younger hero’s head up.

Hyrule murmured something incoherent in response, eyes flickering open briefly before closing again.

“Hyrule,” Sky tried again, growing slightly concerned at the state of the younger, “Hyrule could you open your eyes for me please?”

Hyrule made a few noises of annoyance and protest but ended up obeying the request and slowly forcing his eyes open.

“There we go,” Sky smiled warmly as to comfort the younger.

Sky proceeded to make quick work of assessing the situation surrounding one of the younger heroes, gaging the boy’s optical reflexes in terms of pupil dilation and muscular reactions to following a moving object with only one’s eyes. Both tests proved to be lacking in results, but not dangerously so.

“Hyrule could you answer a few questions for me?” Sky said softly once he deemed to have completed his basic testings.

Hyrule made a noise of agreement and slowly looked into Sky’s face, indicating a further level of agreement.

“Thank you,” The older smiled before starting with his quick quiz, “First off, do you have any form of head and/or neck pain?”

“Headache,” Hyrule mumbled softly.

“No neck pains?”

Hyrule made a noise of disagreement, suggesting that he was not suffering any form of spinal pains.

“Okay,” Sky sighed in relief, “Next question, do you have any sensation of tingling in your body? Does it feel like you have pins and needles in your arms, legs, hands or feet?”

Hyrule softly shook his head to answer no, another relief to Sky.

“What about ringing? Is there a sort of ringing sound in your ears?”

Hyrule paused briefly before responding.

“Sort of,” He muttered out, “It is there but not too loud or anything.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Sky smiled, thrilled this answer was one produced from actual words rather than grunts and body language.

Sky continued with his short quiz, asking various questions from ‘Are you feeling abnormally fatigued’ to ‘Do you feel nauseous at all’. Both answers got a sort of mixed response, with the fatigued one gaining a response that, yes Hyrule felt tired but couldn’t really fall asleep, and yes, he did feel a little nauseous but not to the point of actually being sick.

In the end, Sky was able to confirm with confidence that Hyrule was suffering a mild concussion, which with rest and time, would fix itself with no lasting issues.

The final two members of the rag-tag ennead that were suffering from some form of physical ailment as a result of the battle were Warriors and Four. Warriors insisted that he had just twisted his ankle and that it was nothing to fret over yet didn’t stop the group’s make-shift healer from having a quick look to confirm such statement. In the end, Warriors was correct, and the injured ankle was nothing more than a slight jar due to the sudden act of having it twist the wrong way. With some ice and keeping it elevated, Warriors would be fine to walk on it as usual within the next day or so.

Four was a little different as since his split during battle, he had a bit of trouble regrouping as one and found it hard to fully communicate what was wrong.

“I just,” Four huffed in annoyance as he tried to form the words, but a million other were being sprouted in his mind.

“It is a simple question Four,” Sky repeated calmly, desperately trying to hold his composure, “Where does it hurt?”

“My whole body basically,” Four huffed in response before Blue piped up in his mind in an attempt to voice his own thoughts, “But Blue keeps screaming at me that it is mainly my stomach, where Green is denying and saying it is my shoulder blades.”

“Okay,” Sky sighed, struggling to keep up, “So both stomach and shoulders are the cause of pain.”

“Ugh, Red is crying,” Four moaned in irritation, “Vio get him to shut up.”

The group seemed slightly uncomfortable at the bizarre sequence of events unfolding before them.

“Could you perhaps split so this is easier?” Wild suggested but was quickly shot down.

“No way am I splitting that will hurt like hell and only make the process of actually merging back even longer,” Four snapped causing Wild to flinch slightly.

Time felt the need to reprimand the boy for his harsh behaviour but decided to leave it as it was not his fault and he was just frustrated and in pain whilst also having four different voice scream at him in his head.

“Calm down mate,” Warriors held his hands up in warning as he turned in his seat to face the younger, “Just try and tell Sky what is wrong so we can see if we can fix it before we can get actual medical help.”

“I am calm,” Four spat, inhaling a rather shaky breath, “I just want Blue to shut up and Red to stop crying, Vio make Red stop crying.”

The boy himself seemed to be boarding tears himself in sheer frustration.

“Okay, okay,” Sky placed a hand gently on Four’s shoulder, an attempt to comfort the other, “So Green says he hurt his shoulders, but Blue says he hurt his stomach, correct?”

“Yes,” Four sighed, breathing still lightly shaking.

“So, that means for you, Four, both your shoulders and stomach hurt,” Sky smiled, hoping to get Four to understand.

“I guess,” Four mumble before jumping back into a frenzy, “But Blue says it is just the stomach, but I can feel the shoulders as well and it is giving me a headache and-,”

“But that is Blue,” Sky interrupted the younger’s hysterics, “You are Four. You are Red, Blue, Green and Vio combined, so you feel all their pain when you are one. Yes, Blue has hurt his stomach and that’s what he feels, but Green hurt his shoulders and you are currently both Green and Blue, so you are feeling both of their pain.”

Finally, realisation shone in Four’s eyes as he realised Sky was right. He is all of them at once, so if Green has hurt his shoulders, he has hurt his shoulders, but if Blue has hurt his stomach, he has also hurt his stomach, so put both together and he has hurt both his shoulders and stomach.

“You understand now?” Sky smiled in hopes the boy would settle down.

“Yeah,” Four murmured, looking down slightly ashamed, “Yeah I understand.”

“Good,” Sky beamed in relief, “So now, let’s have a look at you and see what we can do.”

After a quick once over and some easy to answer questions, Sky quickly concluded that Four, like himself, was just suffering some muscular bruising, the extent of which slightly more severe than his own, but not to the point of any major concern.

“Okay so with that done,” Time sighed, traffic now starting to slowly inch forwards as the congestion began to ease off, “Would you suggest an actual hospital, or just a doctor’s office?”

“I would say, in terms of convenience,” Sky mused, assessing both options in his head to determine the best choice of action, “A doctor’s office would have the adequate supplies to help those in need. At this point the only one who I would actually consider a hospital visit would be Twilight and/or Hyrule, just because of the location of their injuries, but it wouldn’t be necessary. Four, Warriors and myself would not be treated at a hospital at all, they would just send us to a doctor’s office as we do not have injuries that require urgent medical help, and Wind would only be accepted for hospital treatment due to his age, but once again, a doctor could treat him just as well as a hospital.”

“So, you are saying go straight to a GP rather than the emergency room?” Time clarified, staring straight ahead at the slow-moving traffic as it began to pick up speed.

“Correct,” Sky confirmed, “Unless a hospital is in closer proximity, a GP would be the best place to go.”

“Could someone have a quick look to see what is closer?” Time called out to the group, “I am not entirely sure, I just know roughly the way to Harfin Regional Hospital.”

“I’ll look,” Warriors called back, reaching for his phone which was situated next to him and searching for the nearest medical help.

“We’re in luck,” Warriors called out after a few minutes of silence, “There is a doctor Fural Plain.”

“We are only a couple of minutes out of Fural Plain,” Time informed the group, a deep sense of relief filling his chest.

“I thought that there was nothing in Fural Plain?” Sky responded all confused, having his previous suggestion of seeking help there being shot down.

“There isn’t much,” Warriors answered, still looking down at his phone, “It is a bit of a country town, but they do have basics, and here it says they have a doctor’s office, which I am hoping will be enough.”

“It should be,” Time confirmed, flicking on the indicator to get into the correct lane to turn into the actual town part of Fural Plain rather than continue on the highway part.

“Even if it isn’t, they will be able to supply enough help to keep the more seriously injured stable enough to get them to a better doctor,” Sky responded in hopes to keep the hopeful aura that a filled the air.

“Alright then,” Time smiled as the traffic began to flow normally once more as the Winnebago drove into the town of Fural Plain, “How do we get to this doctor?”

Warriors smiled and immediately began rattling off the directions to the doctor’s office.

Help was on its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a little while since I last posted, sorry about that.  
> I didn't mean to take so long to post, but I got a new job and with that has come crazy hours and very little free time, but hey, the pay is very good so I am not complaining.  
> Anyways, hopefully I can attempt to get back to uploading semi-regularly and actually get into the actual meat of the plot. 
> 
> Also side-note, I have seen a few comments asking about if the memories of the predecessors will awaken in the successors, and I can confirm that I found that idea so interesting and actually so important to the plot that yes, the memories will be awoken at various points, and yes the Sheikah Slate will hold the original memories of the Hylian Champion, and you bet-your-bottom-dollar that Wild will be conflicted with both his memories and the memories of his ancestor. 
> 
> Also another side-note, on my chapter about the Legends of the Heroes, I got a comment that pointed out some flaws in the chapter and I am here to say, if you don't like something, if something doesn't work, or if the chapter feels hard to read, tell me because I would love that feedback as it helps me improve my writing greatly and helps me know what you guys want to see in this story, so thank you to the person who left that comment of constructive criticism, and please do not feel shy to do the same, I will read it and I will take it on board for future chapters. 
> 
> Okay that's me done, hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get another chapter out before too long.


	11. Memories of Past

Sky was correct in his diagnoses of the extent of injuries.

Wind’s burn just requires some burn salve and to be wrapped in a gauze to prevent infection and Twilight’s ribs were just fractured and not severely broken. Warrior’s ankle was going to be fine with a day or so of rest and Hyrule just needed to remain relaxed and avoid anything that could cause stress on his brain. Four was told to take some anti-inflammatory pain killers when needed, with Sky required to do the same. All injured heroes were also given a small dose of healing potion at the clinic as well to help with the recovery time and were now back on the road for the evening.

Twilight was currently in his bunk, resting to ensure a speeding recovery for his injury with Hyrule doing the same in hopes to be able to heal those who need it as soon a possible. Wind was dozing off in the corner of one of the lounges, the adrenalin of the day finally wearing off, and Four was doing very much the same seated directly across from Wind. Warriors had claimed the passenger seat next to Time and Sky was floating around the two of them, engaging in soft conversation. Legend and Wild were seating facing each other at the small diner table situated in the vehicle, with neither speaking to each other, just silently occupied by their phones.

“We still need to contact Daphnes Nohansen,” Warriors stated softly to the two heroes he was currently conversing with.

“Damn we do,” Time cursed softly, mentally hitting himself for forgetting, “We will have to do that soon.”

“I can do it now,” Warrior’s suggested, holding up his phone prepared to dial the number.

“That’s a good idea,” Sky agreed with a smile, slowly drifting through the air behind the two seated heroes.

Time passed over his phone to Warriors, telling the other to just use his phone as the number was already saved in it. Warriors agreed and pressed the call button, preparing to report back to Nohansen about the unfortunate circumstances that unfolded before the group.

Whilst that scene played out in the front of the Winnebago, a different scene began to cycle through one young hero’s mind.

Wild, the descendant to the Hero of Wild, found himself lost in a memory that burst through his amnesia plagued mind. The only problem, this memory did not seem like his own.

Wild’s eyes glossed over as he stared deeply into his phone, screen now black, yet his mind unseeing to such. A vision of a young woman danced through his memories, the land around her fallen to ruin but it did not seem she cared. Her eyes were bright and her smile wide as she laughed carelessly at something off in the distance. The vision focused in on her display of joy, taking away one’s attention on the disaster that surrounded her, forcing the view to watch only the girl and not the world she lived in. It almost seemed as if this memory may be one of Wild’s own. The change in scene however removed that notion in an instant.

The focus was taken away once more from the young woman as a rather posh voice called out the name ‘Link’.

The vision swirled as it panned over to look towards a Zora man standing off in the distance, arms raised in the air waving a greeting with sharp teeth displayed in a grin. The man began to race up the hill, calling out to the one named ‘Link’, a look of pure delight spattered across his face.

“Link!” The man cried out as he drew closer, “Zora’s Domain is finally rid of all traces of Malice! The Zora are free!”

The young woman drew attention to herself once more as a joyous squeal erupted from her, causing the vision to return focus to her.

“Sidon that is amazing!” The woman cried, “With Zora’s Domain now free, we only have Gerudo Town and Castle Town left to clear in terms of main cities!”

“Is Rito Village cleared already?” The man gasped in surprise, clearly unbeknownst to the fact.

“Last moon cycle they declared the town to be Malice free,” The woman confirmed with a smile, “Teba told me of the good news.”

“Fantastic!” The man cried, throwing his arms out in a flamboyant gesture of delight.

The vision began to fade around the edges and the sound began to muffle as Wild felt himself being pulled back to reality. The conversation between the man and woman began to become unintelligible and the visuals progressively became harder to see. The world began to fade to darkness and soon the sound to muffle traffic and soft talking took over the sound of carefree laughter and whistling winds.

“You good?”

Wild blinked his eyes rapidly, clearing away the last little glimpse of the world he just saw, lifting his gaze to a rather indifferent looking Legend.

“Huh?” Wild blunder out rather dumbly.

“You just spent like a good five or so minutes staring at nothing,” Legend snorted at the dazed hero, “You good or did you just have a stroke?”

“Memory,” Wild mumbled to himself, confused about what he just experienced.

“What?” Legend huffed out, irritated at who knows what.

“I had a memory I think,” Wild mumbles out slightly louder.

“You think?” Legend scoffed in a rather judgemental manner.

“Well,” Wild drifted off, thinking about what may have just happened.

“Well?” Legend repeated as an attempt to gain further information on the matter.

“It seemed like a memory, just, not mine,” Wild answered softly, still dazed in confusion about what just happened.

“Well then it’s not a memory,” Legend rolled his eyes, picking up his phone to signal he was no longer interested.

“But it seems like it was,” Wild continued, ignoring Legend’s clear sign that he was no longer interested, “Like my name was called, and it felt so real, like it was a flashback to my life before my accident, but it couldn’t have been.”

“Maybe you are just delusional,” Legend spat, annoyed at the fact Wild was continuing to talk.

“But it felt so real,” Wild trailed off once more.

“Well why wasn’t it your memory then,” Legend groaned, slamming his phone down onto the table in frustration, “You said yourself it seemed like it, so why isn’t it your memory?”

“Because Hyrule isn’t fallen to ruin.”

Legend fell quiet.

Wild had seen a Hyrule completely destroyed in a vision so real it seemed to convince the hero it was. The only problem, Hyrule isn’t in ruin. It never has been, or so Legend believes.

“Well,” Legend swallows, “What did you see?”

“I saw a girl,” Wild begins, “She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing blue, yet her outfit seemed, different. She was laughing. The world around her was full of rubble and destroyed buildings, but everything seemed to be made out of stone. There were also like these massive machines in the distance that seemed all rusted and broken. There was also this man, who spoke really posh and was really tall. He talked about ‘Malice’ and something about the Zora Domain. This Malice came up a bit, but it seemed to be not that bad. The girl and the guy started talking about it, but in a way that seemed like it was just dirt rather than something bad. The whole thing seemed like a world after the apocalypse.”

Legend didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to.

“Do you think I had a vision of the future?”

Legend laughed. He laughed in fear at the notion and laughed at the stupidity of it as well.

“I doubt it,” He chuckled, yet the tone of his voice showed a deep uncertainty at the words.

Wild remained silent, still processing what he just witnessed.

A vision from the future seemed likely, but the surroundings, the landscape, it just didn’t seem to add up. Nothing looked to be from this time period, yet if it was a future vision, that would have to be at least a century in the future to make such an impact on the land. It is possible it was outside of Hyrule, but they mentioned Hyrulean townships, like Gerudo Town and Rito Village. So, if it wasn’t from the future, could it be from the past?

“What about the past?”

Legend looked up in confusion.

“What?”

“The past. Could my vision be a memory from the past, like, way in the past.”

It made sense. Everything seemed so different, like other worldly almost, and the clothes the girl was wearing seemed almost, medieval. The man as well appeared to be incrusted with priceless jewels, an ancient tradition to display royalty in Zora communities. The destruction of the land as well seemed sort of ancient, due to the fact all the building ruins seemed to be made of stone, a material no longer used majorly in modern day architecture.

Legend didn’t seem to think so if his snort of judgemental laughter was anything to go by.

“Why am I even engaging in this?” He laughed, his tone of voice oozing judgement towards Wild, “You probably just dozed off or something and had a random dream or thought of an old movie that your amnesia mind got confused with reality.”

Wild frowned at such an idea as it just didn’t seem right. It felt so real, almost as if he was there. Surely his mind did not mistake a movie scene for reality, and even then, he has never heard of such a movie that looks at a fallen Hyrule, even a biblical one hides the graphic nature of disaster.

“But what movie would have a scene like that?” Wild voiced his concerns, only to be brushed away by Legend.

“As if I fucking know,” The younger snorted before rising from his seat, “Okay, I think I have had enough of other people’s psychosis for one day, I’m gonna head off.”

Wild was left to watch the Hero of Legend stumble his was to the bunk area of the bus, disappearing from sight and leaving a confused and rather upset Wild to try and comprehend what just happened.

Maybe Legend was right, and it was just his damaged mind playing tricks on him, but Wild didn’t want to believe that. He couldn’t. Everything was just so real it didn’t make sense for it to just be a confusion of a memory. It had to be something more, like a look at the past. Stranger things have happened lately, so why would a vision of a past Hyrule be so bizarre?

The thought wouldn’t leave Wild’s mind. Even when the group stopped at a Truckstop for the night and Warriors was explain their next instructions from Daphnes Nohansen, Wild was enthralled by the vision that confronted him hours earlier.

The more he thought about it, the more questions he had. Like, who was the girl in the vision? Who was the man in the vision? Why did they call his name? How long ago was that vision from? Was it a warning? Was it a sign? Who was he looking through the eyes of? Was it a memory from the original Hero of Wild?

That thought had Wild slam to a halt.

Did he witness the memory of his ancestor from centuries ago?

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. That would explain why his name was called, as all the Heroes of Hyrule were named Link. It would answer the question as to why it was in the past, as his ancestor lived over 9,000 years ago. It would explain the destruction of the land, as Hyrule was said to be completely rebuilt after the final battle between Hero and Ganon.

But with these answers came more questions. Why did he see a memory of his distant relative? Was he going to get more memories that belonged to the hero before him? Could this be a warning of something to come? Will the others receive visions of their ancestors before them?

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that these thoughts finally left Wild’s head, allowing him some rest. As his body relaxed into a deep slumber, Wild swore he heard the soft voice of a woman whisper something inaudible to him before he succumbed to his exhaustion and slipped away from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very rushed and I had no idea how to finish it, but I need to get this one out before I can continue with the next one just so it flows a little better.   
> Sorry for not uploading very much anymore, work is just hectic as all hell and I spend all my time either working or sleeping, so I do apologise.   
> I literally have nothing else to say, but hopefully the next chapter won't be as shit at this one.  
> Okay bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just something I randomly thought of during a TAFE lesson so I have been writing it but have decided to post it because why the hell not. Chapter uploads will be random and most likely will randomly stop at points but hey, I am just lazy and can lose interest in things, sorry.
> 
> Anyways enjoy what ever is to come next.


End file.
